


Black Eagle

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: AU DESTIEL! Dean va faire la rencontre d'un Castiel brisé.. Ils vont se lier d'amitié et le jeune Winchester va soutenir son ami dans l'épreuve qu'il traverse.. Des sentiments vont tranquillement prendre place sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte.. ! HISTOIRE PARLANT DE VIOLS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Je viens avec une histoire qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes... Il y aura sujets de violences et d'attouchements non consenti dans cette fiction... Je tiens a prévenir les âmes sensibles.
> 
> Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas remarquer mon titre veut dire l'aigle noir je me suis inspiré du titre de Barbara, je n'en dis pas plus..
> 
> Bonne lecture a vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ! :)

Castiel tentait de reprendre sa respiration dans les toilettes. Il lui arrivait de faire des crises de paniques de ce genre mais elles s'étaient calmés depuis environ deux ans. Le fait de l'avoir revu avait du juger beaucoup sur son état émotionnel.

Il souffla pour calmer sa respiration hasardeuse. Il avait rapidement fui lorsqu'il l'avait vu de l'autre coté du couloir et s'était réfugié dans la première toilette. Il avait rapidement fermé la porte et s'était laissé tomber par terre.

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et serra fort une mèche entre ces mains. Il sentit des larmes venir border ses yeux , il les effaça avec rage. Il n'allait pas se montrer faible et vulnérable encore une fois! Il ne gagnerait plus.

Il souffla et se releva. Il prit du papier pour se moucher avant de le jeter dans le WC. Il ouvrit le verrou et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur pour être sur d'être seul. Il s'humidifia le visage pour se donner du courage. Il se ressuya rapidement et remit ses cheveux en place nerveusement.

Il regarda la porte menant au couloir et l'observa quelques instants. D'un pas lent il s'en approcha et sortit, il sursauta quand il tomba sur Maitre Shurley , son avocat.

\- Castiel vous allez bien? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui Chuck , j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir.

\- D'accord , venez le procès va commencer.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle d'audience. Chuck ouvrit la porte et passa , suivi par Castiel. Le jeune Novak progressa dans la pièce avec la boule au ventre surtout lorsqu'il aperçut sa famille assis sur les bancs en bois.

L'avocat prit place derrière une petite table en bois. Castiel le rejoignit rapidement et ignora son regard. En tremblant il enleva sa veste , il a chaud depuis quelques minutes et s'assit. Chuck était occupé à ouvrir sa mallette et sortir son dossier.

Castiel se leva lorsque Chuck lui précisa quelques détails. Il le rassura ensuite avant de s'emparer de son stylo.

Le jeune Novak se retourna et sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il ne vit personne à part deux journalistes de son coté de la salle. Sa mère et ses frères étaient assis au troisième rang derrière lui.

Sa respiration devint laborieuse lorsqu'il vit ses aînés le regarder avec des yeux noirs, sa mère quant à elle , ne le regardait même pas. Il détourna le regard et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un sourire se former sur son visage.

Il trembla et se retourna pour faire face au mur. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire cela? C'était perdu d'avance.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'il revit son visage près du sien.

\- Tu te crois plus malin Castiel mais je gagnerais.J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va s'arrêter.

Son regard pleins de malice et d'envie, son odeur de cuir et sa proximité terrifiante. Il était fichu et maintenant seul.

Comment peut-il rivaliser contre lui? Il n'avait jamais pu se défendre face à lui alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y arriverait maintenant?

Il voit Chuck suivre son regard avant de poser sa main sur le bras pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Chuck lui sourit pour le soutenir. Castiel hoche la tête et se concentre.

\- Ne le regardez pas Castiel..

Il opine du chef et écoute les dernières recommandations de son avocat. Le juge Turner rentre dans la salle. Il est de couleur noir et a les yeux d'un noir profond et pourtant Castiel ne craint rien de lui.

Il voit le juge le saluer de la tête et il répond machinalement. Il ressent une petite satisfaction lorsqu'il voit son regard se voiler en le regardant lui mais étant juge et impartiale il ne montre rien.

Il remet sa robe noire comme il faut avant d'inviter les gens à s'asseoir , ce que Castiel se presse de faire. Il sent ses jambes cotonneuses depuis quelques minutes et il se serait surement effondré s'il ne s'était pas assis rapidement.

Le juge Turner met ses lunettes et énonce le numéro du dossier.

\- Cas 1239. Monsieur Castiel Novak ici présent accuse Monsieur Mark Eagle d'attouchements non consentis et de viols , est ce bien cela monsieur Novak?

\- Oui votre honneur.répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bien le procès est prévu pour le jeudi 24 janvier à 14h00. Monsieur Eagle il vous ait interdit de quitter les frontières de ce pays..

\- Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention votre honneur. dit-il d'une voix sure en ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel

Castiel ne le regarde pas mais il sait que ces yeux sont rivés sur lui. Il déglutit et remet sa veste pour ensuite suivre son avocat. Il sent des picotements dans sa nuque , il le regarde comme il l'a toujours fait.

Il sent son cœur se fendre lorsqu'il voit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il quitte la salle seul.. Il détourne le regard et écoute d'une oreille discrète son avocat lui parler. A-t-il vraiment une chance de gagner?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !  
> Voici la suite qui répond a vos questions !
> 
> ATTENTION CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE QUI POURRAIT CHOQUER CERTAINES PERSONNES!
> 
> Place à la suite , bonne lecture :D

Castiel ressassait le passé depuis maintenant deux ans. Assis sur le divan de son appartement il se rappelait de tout. Il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait son père, heureusement que les photos étaient là pour lui montrer ses traits.

Son père était mort ,alors qu'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans, d'un cancer. Sa mère s'était donc retrouvée seule et veuve avec cinq enfants. Castiel avait quatre frères et était le plus jeune de la patrie.

Michel était l’aîné suivi de Raphael , Gabriel , Balthazar et enfin lui. Leur mère se tuait au travail et jonglait entre trois boulots lorsqu'elle le rencontra. Il fut accueilli comme le Messie.

Mark Eagle l'un des plus importants homme d'affaires des Etats Unis avait recueilli la famille Novak. Il était tombé sous le charme de Eva Novak. Il l'avait épousé et s'était occupé de ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.

Il lui devait beaucoup, il leur avait sauvé la vie. Castiel se rappelle l'avoir pris comme modèle. Vouloir devenir comme lui plus tard. Il ne manquait jamais de rien et avait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait.

Ils vivaient dans un énorme manoir ainsi qu'un énorme jardin qui l'entourait. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ces 15 ans. CA date de 5 ans et pourtant il se souvient de chaque détails de cette nuit la.

Il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il rangeait tranquillement ces affaires d'école lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il donna la permission d'entrer et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui ainsi qu'une main caresser son bras. Il se retourna brusquement et sourit gêné lorsqu'il vit son beau père lui faire face.

\- Mark , tu m'as fait peur.

Il n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler Papa et même lui insistait pour qu'il le fasse pas. Il recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peut être était-ce en voyant le regard obscurci du brun ou bien le souffle court du chef d'affaires. Il ne sut pas comment mais quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver.

\- Mark , tu... Tu vas bien?

\- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours préféré aux autres.Je saurais pas te dire pourquoi mais tu me chamboules.

\- Mark qu'est ce... Ou est maman?

\- Ta mère dort et tes frères regardent la TV. On est tranquille. dit-il d'une voix rauque

Castiel déglutit et essaya de se diriger lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Eagle suivit son manège , quand il vit qu'il était repéré Castiel voulut courir vers la porte. Mais son beau père l'empoigna et le ramena à lui.

Il voulut crier mais Eagle mit sa main sur bouche pour qu'il se taise. Il se sentit paniqué et son souffle devint court. Il se retrouva plaqué contre son matelas.

Eagle le bloqua de tout son corps et lui arracha violemment sa chemise. Castiel se débattait mais l'homme d'affaires faisait preuve d'une très grande force physique et un jeune adolescent ne pouvait lutter contre cela.

Il tenait fermement ses deux bras de chaque coté de son visage.

\- Si tu hurles , je te jure que je t'étouffes.

Castiel eut un soubresaut et dévia le visage lorsque son beau père voulut l'embrasser. Il jeta son dévolu sur son cou tout le déshabillant maladroitement.

Il tapa des pieds et eut même l'espoir de l'avoir touché mais l'homme continuait son geste et il se retrouva complètement dénudé. Il ferma les yeux fortement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qui s'ouvre.

Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve et qu'il puisse se réveiller rapidement. Il remarqua avec effroi que c'était bien réel et que ce cauchemar était vraiment en train de se passer.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit qu'il empoignait son sexe. Il se sentit nauséeux et crut qu'il allait vomir lorsque son beau père se masturba tout en appliquant des va et viens sur son sexe.

Il sentit une boule prendre naissance dans son ventre. Il eut un haut le cœur lorsque son aîné gémit sur lui. Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet.

Il détesta ce corps qui réagissait aux caresses interdites. Il jouit dans une crise de larmes et vint entre leurs abdomens. Il entendit Eagle venir quelques instants après lui et se répandre sur son torse.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide remonter le long de son torse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il vit son aîné lécher le sperme qui se trouvait sur lui.

Il remonta vers son oreille et lui susurra.

\- Tu es délicieux Castiel.

Castiel resta silencieux , complètement tétanisé.

\- Un seul mot à tes frères ou à ta mère et je vous fous à la rue. Tu ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez SDF?

Castiel hocha la tête négativement au bout de quelques instants. Son beau père se releva et rattacha son pantalon. Castiel resta figé sur son lit. Eagle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de quitter la pièce lentement.

Castiel attendit d'être sur qu'il était descendu pour se diriger vers les toilettes pour vomir. Des larmes perlèrent ces yeux alors qu'il se déversait son dégoût dans la toilette.

Il se recroquevilla contre le lavabo et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour calmer ses pleurs.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de la tête au pieds. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de son salon et vit qu'il avait dormi deux bonnes heures. Il se leva et partit en direction de la douche.

Il devait absolument aller faire des courses , il n'avait plus rien dans le frigo. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il mit son manteau et prit ses clés de voiture et quitta son appartement.

Il se mit au volant et démarra en direction du centre ville. Il arriva au supermarché , il regarda partout autour de lui méfiant. Quand il fut rassuré , il sortit de sa voiture.

Il se mit à errer entre les rayons. Il n'avait pas fait de liste et prenait un peu ce qui venait. Il piocha un peu dans tout ce qui se présentait à lui , le regard baissé.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir observé et sortir en société le stressait toujours énormément. Son asociabilité s'était décuplé après le début des viols fréquents. Il avait commencé à se retirer sur lui même n'adressant la parole à personne.

Il n'avait pas véritablement d'amis et ses frères s'étaient éloignés de lui car il avait changé. Il parlait rarement et restait cloîtré dans les toilettes de l'école durant les temps de midi.

Il devint le garçon bizarre du banc du fond. Les gens se moquaient de lui quand il passait dans les couloirs ou alors l'évitaient comme s'il était invisible. Personne ne intéressait a lui et c'était mieux ainsi car il n'était rien! Il était pratiquement sur que peu de personnes connaissait son prénom.

Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'on l'interpella dans le magasin.

\- Castiel Novak?

Il se retourna les sourcils froncés. Il fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il vit qui lui faisait face.

Dean Winchester. Un garçon de son année d'étude. Le garçon le plus connu de l'école qui était sorti avec la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du bahut , Lisa Braeden.

Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de football américain et avait été élu roi de la promo aux bras de sa copine. Il était le genre de personnes que tous le monde rêvait d'être.

Et Castiel ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son prénom. Il n'avait été que le gamin qu'il l'observait de loin à la cantine. Il pencha la tête sur le coté tandis que le brun l'observait. Dean Winchester lui faisait face et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais je suis cruelle de couper là.
> 
> Je tiens à m'excuser si ce chapitre a pu vous choquer , je tiens a vous dire que j'ai eu le cœur serré en l'écrivant...
> 
> A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!

Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se mit à rire avant de s'approcher de Castiel.

\- Castiel Novak , ça alors! Tu te souviens de moi je suis.

\- Dean Winchester, je sais. termina-t-il

\- Pendant un moment j'ai eu un doute. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme et que tu avais oublié mon nom. ria-t-il

\- Comment je pourrais l'avoir oublié? demanda Castiel incrédule

\- Ben je savais pas si tu me connaissais, on s'est jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Je pensais pas que j'existais.murmura-t-il

Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel secoua la tête comme pour lui dire d'oublier.

\- Je pensais pas te recroiser ici.

\- Et bien pourtant je suis la.

Il prit un paquet de chips et continua d'avancer. Il ne remarqua pas de suite que Dean le suivait.

\- Hey Castiel.

Il sursauta lorsque Dean le prit par le bras pour le retourner. Dean retira de suite sa main et se confondit en excuses.

\- Excuse je voulais pas te faire peur.

\- C'est pas grave.C'est moi.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Dean inquiet

\- Oui... Je.. Ca va , désolé mais je dois y aller.

\- Ok pas de soucis.

Castiel allait partir vers la caisse lorsque Dean l'interpella , il se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tiens... Il y a mon numéro à l'arrière. Si tu as besoin de parler.

Castiel prit la carte et vit " Singer's Garage".

\- Ou d'une vidange.finit-il en un sourire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je te sonne enfin je...

\- Je..Juste comme ça , je t'oblige à rien. Allez salut!

Il fit demi tour et partit dans une rangée. Castiel resta quelques instants devant la caisse , la carte toujours en main. Il la mit dans sa veste et se mit dans la file d'attente.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il rangea ses courses pour ensuite se réchauffer une pizza. Il se doucha puis partit s'installer dans le divan. Il prit la carte de Dean et se mit a la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de Dean. Il se revoyait l'observer au loin dans la cafétéria. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où l'avait vu rire et que sans s'en empêcher il avait sourit.

Dean faisait parti de l'équipe de foot , il en était le leader. Et pourtant Castiel l'avait toujours trouvé différent de toutes ces brutes. Ces types qui le martyrisaient à longueur de journée. Il se retrouvait presque tous les matins dans la benne à ordures devant l'école , on le bousculait pour qu'il renverse ces livres , on tapait dans son plateau pour que sa nourriture se retrouve par terre.

Et le plus bizarre c'est que cela c'était arrêté du jour au lendemain. Il vint un matin et croisa ces tortionnaires , il se crispa a l'avance et se colla au mur. Il ferma les yeux en attendant sa sentence , qui ne vint rouvrit les yeux pour les voir continuer leurs chemins dans le couloir. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi ils cessèrent de l'ennuyer.

Castiel avait tout de suite vu que Dean était un garçon formidable , malgré son ascension dans l'école il restait entier. Il aidait toujours les autres et ne faisait de mal à personne.

Castiel avait cours de gym avec lui à l'époque et il aimait le regarder jouer pendant que lui était assis tranquillement sur le banc. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif et il préférait rester loin de toutes activités sportives.

Dans les vestiaires, il attendait toujours que tous le monde soit sorti pour prendre sa douche. Il prit donc tout son temps pour ranger l'équipement. Quand il eut fini il se dirigea vers les vestiaires qu'il savait maintenant vide.

Il fut étonné d'entendre une voix. Quelqu'un chantait et un bruit de douche couvrait le son. Il avança a pas de souris et passa la tête derrière les casiers pour voir qui c'était. Il fut surpris de voir Dean en train de se doucher , il se savonnait les cheveux tout en chantant.

Dean ne le vit pas et continua de savonner. Castiel se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il vit le dos du Winchester , ses muscles saillant qui bougeaient lentement. Son dos et son torse imberbe. Castiel se figea et baissa son regard vers son pantalon.

Il paniqua lorsque le vit déformer à cause de son excitation. Il courut dans les toilettes et s'écroula. Il se tapa la tête contre la séparation des cabines. Il sentit les larmes couler d'elles mêmes.

Il se détestait. Il détestait son corps. Il détestait Eagle pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui. Il se mit à taper les murs, la porte, tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'il saignait. Il s'écroula au sol et pleura longtemps ce jour là.

Il rentra plus tard à cause de son passage à l'infirmerie. Il se doucha chez lui et fit attention à ses bandages. Il ne mangea pas comme d'habitude et partit dans sa chambre.

Sa mère vint quelques instants plus tard avec une assiette bien chaude de soupe. Castiel lui faisait dos , elle s'installa sur son lit et passa sa main sur ces cheveux. Castiel se détesta de se crisper lorsque sa mère lui touchait les cheveux.

\- Tu dois manger Castiel.

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et quitta la pièce. Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la matriarche vint rechercher l'assiette pleine. Elle jeta un regard triste à son fils et sortit le plateau en main.

La nuit tomba , l'adolescent s'endormait lentement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter à l'étage. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il reconnut les pas de son beau père.

Il ferma les yeux et serra très fort ses paupières. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration hasardeuse mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer quand cette porte s'ouvrirait.

Il se mit à pleurer et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et surtout de ne pas sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait , les pas se rapprochèrent et finalement la porte s'ouvra laissant passer la lumière du couloir illuminer la pièce.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il sentit de suite l'odeur de cigare et de parfum bon marché emplir la pièce. Son lit se déforma lorsque Eagle se mit à coté de lui , il lui lécha l'oreille et faufila sa main en bas...

Castiel fermait toujours les yeux. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit son beau père enlever son pantalon. Il se réinstalla derrière lui et le lécha partout sur le corps.

Castiel respirait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir cet homme sur lui , il fit l'erreur de penser à Dean dans la douche. Il paniqua lorsqu'il se sentit réagir encore une fois.

Eagle ricana quelques instants avant de remonter son visage proche du sien et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'affamé ici?ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas mangé la soupe de ta mère.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille et commença à le masturber. Il eut un soubresaut lorsque Eagle le déshabilla complètement.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça Castiel.

Castiel se réveilla brusquement , la respiration haletante. Il dégoulinait de partout et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulés durant son sommeil et se releva.

Il regarda hagard la pièce. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut son appartement. Il se souvint de la carte, toujours ancré dans sa main. Il regarda ensuite son téléphone hésitant.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion , il se décida et composa le numéro de Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel était assis au café Leon's. Il guettait les allées et venues des clients et ne quittait pas des yeux le trottoir. Dean avait rapidement répondu hier soir et quand il lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de boire un café avec lui , le Winchester n'avait pas hésité et lui avait donné rendez vous ici.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas nerveux. Il triturait ses mains depuis plusieurs instants et la carte des boissons, pauvre d'elle, subissait ces assauts. Il se gronda intérieurement et arrête de tripoter les pages.

Il se mit à jouer des doigts sur la table. Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se détendre sans succès. Il remit le poivre et le sel comme il fallait et se permit de remettre les serviettes en papier dans la machine.

Quand il fut satisfait , il tourna la tête vers la rue. Il vit tout de suite Dean qui traversait. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il entrait , enclenchant la petite sonnette. Castiel se leva rapidement et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Dean lui sourit et Castiel resta stoïque , le regardant bêtement.

\- Salut Castiel!

Dean enleva son écharpe et prit place sur la banquette. Castiel opina de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu et se rassit à sa place en face du Winchester.

\- Bonjour Dean , merci d'être venu.

\- Je suis content que tu aies appelé.sourit-il

Castiel ne sut pas il se mit à rougir ,peut être était-ce le petit sourire en coin qui ne quittait pas son visage ou les yeux d'un vert incroyable qui le jaugeait. Il baissa rapidement la tête pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Il releva seulement la tête lorsque une serveuse du nom de Maddy.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, vous avez fait votre choix?

Elle sortit son bloc note et son bic , prête à noter. Elle le regarda tous les deux, attendant leurs réponses.

\- Je prendrais un café. répondit rapidement Dean.

La femme lui sourit avant de noter. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le petit brun. Castiel se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- D'accord, je vous apporte cela de suite.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec leurs tasses de café. Dean prit une gorgée avant de le regarder.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens Cas?

\- Cas? demanda-t-il gêné

\- Désolé.J'ai la manie de donner des surnoms.

\- C'est pas grave.C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu deviens Cas?

Il eut envie de répondre " Pas grand chose" mais il se retient.

\- Je travaille dans une supérette.Et toi?

\- J'ai un boulot de mécano dans le garage de mon oncle. Tu travailles dans une supérette mais comment ça se fait? posa-t-il étonné

\- Et bien je n'ai pas continué mes études alors.

\- Tu avais des supers bonnes notes à l'école, tu as même failli être major de la promo.

\- Je n'avais plus la motivation d'étudier donc.

\- Qu'est ce qui te la fait perdre? dit-il en touillant dans sa tasse

\- C'est personnel. dit-il rapidement

Dean fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse hâtive.

\- Excuse moi.

\- Pas de soucis Castiel. Et sinon ta vie personnelle ça va?

\- Je... Je suis seul.

Il était absolument seul, sa famille ne lui parlait plus et il n'avait pas d'amis. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait poussé à appelé Dean. Il manquait cruellement de compagnies depuis deux ans. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude d'être entouré de beaucoup de monde, se retrouvait désespérément seul.

\- Tu es pas du genre social hein? ria-t-il doucement

\- Pas vraiment en effet, je me sens pas à l'aise avec les gens.Et toi Dean, tu es toujours avec Lisa?

\- Oh non c'est terminé depuis longtemps.Elle est partie à Harvard et moi je suis resté ici , on s'est séparés d'un communs accord.

\- Je suis désolé Dean...

\- C'est rien t'inquiète, ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page et puis j'ai quelqu'un maintenant.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- Elle s'appelle Cassie. On est ensemble depuis 1 an mais c'est pas le bonheur fou tous le temps.On se dispute souvent.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On a deux forts caractères.Et puis on a pas mal de différences donc c'est pas toujours facile tous les jours mais bon, il y aussi des bons moments.

\- Tant que tu es heureux Dean , c'est le plus important.

\- Et toi tu l'es?

\- Je...

Castiel était tenté de mentir et de dire que tout allait bien mais il était un pitre menteur. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille ne croyait pas en ces accusations. Il n'avait jamais su mentir et il était pratiquement sur que Dean le verrait.

\- Non mais je veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord pas de soucis. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je suis la si tu veux en parler.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cela Dean? demanda-t-il subitement

\- Je...

Dean semblait mal a l'aise tout d'un coup.

\- Tu sais je me suis toujours soucié pour toi. On avait cours de philo ensemble et des fois je t'observais.Je voyais que tu n'étais pas bien mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de venir vers toi. Je t'ai aidé à distance mais je t'ai jamais vraiment parlé et je m'en veux.avoua-t-il

\- Je... C'était toi qui a demandé aux gars de ton équipe de plus me frapper?

\- Euh ouais c'était moi. Je savais ce qu'il te faisait subir et je te voyais déjà mal comme cela. J'étais leur capitaine alors ils m'ont écoutes.

\- Merci Dean.

Et pour la première depuis le repas et même depuis plusieurs années , il sourit. Le mécanicien lui sourit en retard et ils continuèrent a papoter pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne savait pas quel heure il était mais il faisait nuit. Dean lui proposa gentiment de le reconduire et il accepta, il avait toujours peur de se balader dans le quartier la nuit.

Dean le ramena devant son building et il sortit.

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, du jour comme de la nuit ok?

\- D'ac.. D'accord merci Dean.

\- Pas de quoi. A bientôt!

Castiel lui fit un signe de la main et Dean démarra. Castiel sortit ses clés et rentra dans l'immeuble. Castiel ne remarqua pas même pas qu'il s'endormit rapidement cette nuit-là.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel se détériorait de plus en plus. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus et restait la plupart du temps cloîtré dans sa chambre , couché sur le lit les yeux rivés sur les saisons qui défilaient. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même et restait un moins de mois il fêterait son anniversaire et contrairement au 15 premier , il ne réjouissait pas.

Il se demandait quand sa pénitence s'arrêterait , il n'avait que 15 et il rêvait que cette vie cesse. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu insignifiant de toute sa vie , il n'était plus que spectateur de sa vie et il ne contrôlait rien.

A bout de force , il n'arrivait même plus à se lever quelques fois et le pire était lorsque Eagle le rejoignait. Il ne s'arrêtait pas au fait de son corps amaigri et se déchaînait sur lui plusieurs soirs pas semaine.

Aujourd'hui on était dimanche , la journée où ses frères organisaient un match de base-ball dans le jardin. Lui si enthousiaste à l'époque , le premier à se trouver sur le terrain la batte en main, restait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus envie de rien et au fond de lui espérait être libéré.

Ils entendaient ses aînés dans le jardin en train de rire et de profiter de cette après midi ensoleillée. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers , quelqu'un était en train de monter.

Il ne bougea pas et ne se retourna pas. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte , malheureusement il avait appris a reconnaître son odeur. Les effluves de ce parfum qu'il sentait quand son beau père s'excitait sur lui contre son gré. Il sentit un creux se former derrière lui sur son matelas. ll se crispa quand son beau père glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ce geste que sa mère lui faisait pour le border était maintenant devenu un geste de torture pour lui. Il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il subissait depuis des mois, tout ce qu'il vivait. Ce grand secret qu'il terrait au plus profond de lui.

Mark se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il aspira son odeur et Castiel ferma les yeux dégoûtes.

\- Tu manques à tous le monde en bas Castiel, et si tu venais nous rejoindre.

Castiel ne répondit pas et garda les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre.

\- A moins que tu aie envie de t'amuser un peu avant de descendre.

Castiel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque la main de son bourreau descendit lentement en direction de son pantalon. Elle se faufilait doucement et se frayait un passage.

Lorsque tout d'un coup , il arrêta son geste et sortit sa main de son jeans. Castiel souffla de soulagement alors que Eagle se relevait et posait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Cassie tu... Oh Mark qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Castiel sentit un petit sourire prendre forme sur son visage, mais il disparut bien vite. Balthazar son frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce et son beau père se confondait dans ses explications.

\- Et bien je... Je venais voir si Castiel allait bien, il n'est pas sorti depuis ce matin.

\- Ah d'accord.

Castiel eut envie d'hurler quand son frère ne fit qu'acquiescer face à la réponse de son beau père.

\- Bon ben je vous laisse les garçons.

Il ébouriffa innocemment les cheveux de Castiel.

\- N'hésite pas a nous rejoindre Castiel.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. Castiel sentit son frère s'installer sur son lit. Il se détesté lorsqu'il sursauta quand son frère le toucha au bras. Le contact s'arrêta rapidement et Castiel put voir le visage de son frère à coté du sien.

\- Cassie, on t'attends pour jouer? Tu viens?

Castiel resta silencieux. Il eut même peur d'avoir oublié comment parler pendant quelques instants.

\- S'il te plait Castiel, ça fait des mois que tu ne fais plus rien. Maman et les autres s'inquiètent. Viens jouer ca te fera du bien.

\- Non! répondit-il sans appel

Castiel put voir son regard déçu dans le reflet dans la vitre.

\- Comme tu veux... Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver.

Castiel le vit se lever et quitter la pièce non sans un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il fut sur que son frère était loin, il pleura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors que pensez vous de cette suite?
> 
> Elle peut bouleverser moi elle me bouleverse quand je l'écris.
> 
> A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous plait malgré son coté sombre.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Castiel se sentait moins seul depuis qu'il avait revu Dean. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris un café , Dean et Castiel passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dean était très présent et il était rare qu'ils ne se téléphonent pas au moins une fois par jour.

Castiel ne lui dirait pas mais entendre sa voix le rassurait. Lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar par exemple, il l'appelait systématiquement. Dean lui parlait de sa journée, lui racontait un peu sa vie et Castiel l'écoutait silencieux.

Aujourd'hui Dean avait proposé de se manger une pizza devant la télé. Castiel avait tout de suite accepté et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Dean apporte la 4 fromage.

Castiel avait pris énormément de temps pour choisir sa tenue. Il était resté au moins une heure devant son armoire. Il avait enfilé une dizaine de chemise avant de jeter son dévolu sur la bleue ciel. Il s'était brossé trois fois les dents et avait tenté de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux mais ces derniers n'en firent qu'à leurs têtes et se dressèrent sur sa tête.

Il les secoua et les laissa sauvage , il était impossible de les dompter. Il était stressé , c'était la première fois ,depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans ces lieux il y a deux ans, qu'il invitait quelqu'un chez lui. Il savait que le mécano ne jugerait pas l'endroit, venant pour sa présence. Et pourtant il avait rangé tout de fond en comble , il avait fait les poussières , bien nettoyé chaque pièce.

Il avait été cherché un pack de bière , les préférées de Dean. Et maintenant que ce dernier allait arriver et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, il était nerveux. Il était assis dans le divan , il regardait défiler les minutes.

Dean devrait être là d'ici 10 minutes. Il se leva et rangea deux trois petites bricoles qu'il avait laissé traîner. Il sursauta lorsqu'on sonna, il regarda dans le judas et ouvrit rapidement quand il vit le brun.

Dean était sur le pas de la porte , le carton de pizza en main. Castiel sentit son cœur faire une chambardée lorsque le mécanicien lui lança un sourire , des petits papillons prenaient leurs envols alors qu'il le faisait entrer.

\- Comment ça va Cas?

\- Ça va bien et toi Dean? posa-t-il en fermant la porte

\- On fait aller.

Il débarrassa son manteau et le mit sur le haut du divan. Il posa la pizza sur la table basse et se tourna vers son hôte. Il sifflota en regardant Castiel.

\- Quel classe Cas, tu t'es fait beau pour moi. ria-t-il

Castiel ne répondit pas , trop gêné. Il rougit quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et demander s'il voulait a boire.

\- Oh je veux bien oui.

\- Bière ou coca?

Il savait déjà la réponse, ayant tout prévu.

\- Une bière s'il te plait.

Castiel se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit deux bières. Il les décapsula rapidement et rejoignit Dean dans le salon. Le Winchester avait déjà pris dans le salon et coupait tranquillement la pizza. Castiel lui tendit sa bouteille et prit place à ses cotés.

\- Des despé! C'est mes préférés.s'extasia-t-il

\- Je sais.ne put-il retenir

Dean lui sourit avant de secouer la tête tristement.

\- Dean, tout va bien?

\- Ouais ça va Cas. C'est juste que tu me connais seulement depuis quelques semaines et tu connais ma bière préféré alors que Cassie l'ignore. fit-il remarquer

\- Oh... Ca ne va pas vous deux?

\- On se dispute sans arrêt. Enfin , on va gâcher notre soirée hein.Alors ce film qu'est ce que tu as choisi?

\- Euh je.. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment niveau cinéma. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais choisir.

\- Oh tu pourrais le regretter mon pote.Mon frère dit que j'ai vraiment des goûts de merde.

\- Je ne trouve pas Dean.

\- Tu ne diras plus cela quand tu auras vu mon film préféré. ricana-t-il doucement

\- Je suis sûr de l'aimer Dean. confirma-t-il

\- Ok allons-y. Je vais te faire regarder le Seigneur Des Anneaux Cas. Ce film est le meilleur de notre siècle.

Castiel aquiesça tandis que Dean louait le film et l'enclencha. Dean prit une part de pizza , il dut la soulever jusqu'au dessus de sa tête pour que la ligne de fromage se brise, ce qui fit énormément rire Castiel.

Les deux hommes, quand le premier film fut fini, enchaînèrent le deuxième devant l'enthousiasme de Castiel pour le premier. Dean ne vit pas l'heure passer et il était une heure du matin lorsqu'il le deuxième volet toucha à sa fin.

\- Oh merde il faut que je rentre. Désolé de partir comme un voleur mais je dois vraiment y aller.

\- D'accord Dean.

Castiel tendit son manteau au mécanicien. Il l'enfila rapidement et salua le caissier.

\- A demain Cas merci pour cette soirée.

\- Merci à toi d'être venu.

Ils se sourirent avant que le Winchester prenne l'ascenseur. Castiel rangea le salon avant d'aller se coucher.

Il lui arrivait rarement de repenser à l'époque ou tout se déroulait encore bien , ou il se sentait vivant. Alors qu'il était couché dans son lit , il se souvint de l'époque où il jouait au football avec Gabriel dans le jardin et que son aîné, qui était pourtant plus fort que lui, le laissait marquer quelques fois. Quand Balthazar et lui jouaient aux cow-boys et aux indiens dans la maison. Arpentant les étages à la recherche des ennemis, riant de joie en les mettant à terre.

Quand Michel le prenait sur ces épaules et qu'il tendait les bras en faisant l'avion, le vent fouettant ses cheveux, se sentant libre. Ou bien les compétitions avec Raphael pour savoir qui allait le plus haut sur la balançoire.

Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps , son innocence de jeune garçon étant volée par Eagle. Et pourtant pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs. La présence de Dean y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Il s'endormit serein cette nuit-là et pourtant ces cauchemars ne lui laissèrent pas de répits. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le sourire de Mark encore marqué dans son esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> ! ATTENTION SCENE CHOQUANTE !
> 
> Bonne lecture a vous!

Dean se dépêcha de rentrer. Il avait promis a Cassie de ne pas rentrer tard. La métisse lui avait fait une scène le jour même. Elle lui reprochait d'être souvent absent et de passer plus de temps avec Castiel qu'avec elle.

Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ses remarques et les ignorait la plupart du temps. Cassie avait toujours été très possessive et jalouse. Au début, il avait trouvé cela mignon mais au bout de 9 mois de relation, cela devenait lourd et épuisant.

Tout s'était aggravé lorsqu'il lui avait menti il y a quelques jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait rendre visite à Sam alors qu'il passait en fait la soirée avec Castiel. Ils avaient été voir une comédie et ils avaient passés une magnifique moment. Les deux hommes avaient été hilare durant toute la séance et les jeunes hommes avaient eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre leurs esprits.

Le mécano avait insisté pour lui offrir un repas au dîner du coin. C'est là que Cassie les avait surpris, le brun ne sut jamais comment sa petite amie avait fait pour les retrouver.

Elle était entrée comme une furie à l'intérieur, faisant tinter furieusement la petit cloche. Il ne l'avait pas vu de suite, étant perdu dans le regard de Castiel. Il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient la capacité de communiquer par le contact des yeux et ils en abusaient souvent.

Il était donc en plein échange de regard avec Castiel lorsque Castiel perdit son sourire lentement. Dean le questionnait du regard lorsque Cassie se fit remarquer.

\- Je te dérange peut être? dit-elle énervée.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Castiel , le caissier baissa rapidement la tête. Dean suivit l'échange et sentit la rage monter en lui. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard dépité depuis quelques heures et voila qu'elle fichait tout en l'air en une seconde.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici!? Tu m'as suivi! s'énerva-t-il

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question!

Ils s'étaient alors mis à s'engueuler dans le restaurant. Cassie était sortie comme une folle, manquant de casser la vitre de la porte. Dean s'était grandement excuser auprès de Castiel avant de payer l'addition et suivre la jeune depuis cette esclandre , le prénom Castiel ressortait à chaque dispute.

Le mécano souffla en ouvrant délicatement la porte de son appartement. Quand il fut à l'intérieur , il posa sa main sur la porte pour ne pas qu'elle claque lorsqu'il la referma. Il sursauta lorsque la lumière s'ouvrit brusquement. Quand il se retourna , il fit face à une Cassie en colère.

\- Tu ne rentrerais pas tard soit disant..

\- Commence pas à me chercher.. prévint-il en défaisant sa veste.

\- Tu étais ou? posa-t-elle

\- Ou je veux.. Tu es pas ma mère!

\- Non mais j'ai droit de savoir , c'est une question de respect. On est ensemble je te signale! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est pas pour cela que j'ai des comptes à te rendre!

\- Tu étais encore avec ton pédé de Castiel c'est ça!?

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à aller dans la chambre à coucher , il se retourna brusquement le regard noir.

\- Parle pas de lui comme ça! cria-t-il.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité! Tu vois pas clair dans son jeu mais moi si! Ce mec veut t'arracher à moi et je le laisserais pas faire...

\- Tu y arrives bien toute seule rassure toi! se fâcha-t-il. Et puis tu débites que des conneries , tu le connais pas! Il y a pas plus innocent que Cas! cria-t-il

\- J'ai vu comment il te regardait Dean! Et son regard est loin d'être innocent!

\- Tu ne dis que des conneries! cracha-t-il

\- Ton meilleur ami est gay et il te veut dans son pieu! Non mais attends peut être qu'en fait tu aimes bien te la prendre dans le cul! C'est pour ça que tu me baises plus! lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

\- Je te faisais l'amour et ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus entre nous.. Si il y en jamais eu! Prends tes affaires et dégage! hurla-t-il.

Elle le regarda choquée. Des larmes perlèrent ses paupières mais étant trop fière elle les retint. Elle prit son sac et fourra ses affaires dedans avec brusquerie. Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila rapidement , elle sortit non sans jeter un dernier regard à Dean.

Le Winchester ne la regarda pas partir , il partit prendre une douche et se coucha.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel avait congé aujourd'hui. Il s'était couché presque tout de suite après que Dean soit parti. Il avait attendu que ce dernier lui envoie un message pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé avant de fermer les yeux.

Il avait encore passé une magnifique soirée en sa compagnie. Et plus il passait du temps avec lui , mieux il sentait. Bien sur ce n'était qu'une question d'heures , ces vieux démons refaisant souvent surface durant son sommeil.

Mais grâce à Dean il avait plus facile de les gérer. Il avait de moins en moins de crise de panique et quand cela arrivait il se calmait en pensant à son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Dean ne le voit jamais lors d'une crise de panique.

Il serait alors contraint de tout lui dire et il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Et si Dean le laissait tomber après qu'il lui ait dit? Et s'il ne voulait plus être son ami après cela? Castiel savait très bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas , Dean était la seule chose qui le permettait de garder pied... Il ne pendrait pas ce risque!

Il sourit quand il se réveilla le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil , il pouvait parfaitement profiter de sa journée de congé. Le dimanche est vraiment un jour béni.

Il prit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message.

" Hey Cas, désolé d'être parti brusquement hier... Je sais que tu es en congé aujourd'hui et vu que moi aussi.. Je me demandais si cela t'intéressait de passer la journée avec moi.. Bobby m'a accordé un jour de repos et j'aime pas rester cloitré chez moi.. On pourrait se regarder des films , passer du bon temps ensemble.. Enfin si ca te dit? Je voudrais pas m'imposer.. Tiens moi au courant! : )"

Castiel prit rapidement son téléphone pour lui répondre.

\- "Hello Dean , ne t'inquiète pas pour hier : ). Je serais vraiment ravi de passer la journée avec toi.. Et tu ne me déranges absolument pas.. Donc si tu veux encore de moi et bien je suis d'accord."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- " Pourquoi est ce que je ne voudrais plus de toi imbécile? :). D'accord j'arrive tout de suite!"

Castiel fut étonné d'entendre toquer 5 minutes après. Il regarda pas le judas et vit Dean de l'autre coté de la porte. Il dut lancer un regard étonné car Dean se confondit en explications.

\- Et ben en fait ... j'étais tout prêt et je...

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Bon ok j'étais en bas.. avoua-t-il.

Castiel sourit légèrement avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Dean prit tout de suite ses aises , il jeta sa veste sur le divan et partit se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Il les décapsula et en tendit une à son hôte.

Castiel l'accepta et le mécano prit place à coté de lui sur le divan.

\- Alors Cas , que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean et toi?

\- Et bien je pensais..

Alors qu'il allait proposer d'aller se promener , il se retourna brusquement. Il se leva rapidement et se mit à la fenêtre.

\- Putain Cas , il neige alors qu'on est en Janvier! Viens voir!

Castiel se leva lentement et rejoignit Dean. Le brun avait la tête de gamin de 5 ans , les yeux émerveillés face à cette vision de blanc. Castiel l'observa quelques instants , ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean était indescriptible.

Bien sur il savait que le Winchester ne l'aimerait jamais de cette manière mais il s'en fichait car Dean était à ses cotés. Il avait la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie! Dean ne saurait sans doute jamais combien il était important dans sa situation..

Parfois ça le rendait triste de savoir qu'il était amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur. Et aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours ressenti cela pour lui. Lors de son enfer , Dean était la petit lueur au fond du gouffre... Il n'en n'avait jamais eu conscience mais il l'avait énormément aider.. Sans Dean il se serait sans doute donner la mort.

Il revint peu à peu à la réalité. Dean lui sourit et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

\- On y va? demanda-t-il d'une voix excitée.

Castiel hocha de la tête. Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps , il enfila son manteau et lança celui de Castiel. Le caissier l'attrapa au vol et le mit. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent l'ascenseur. Dean se précipita dehors et marcha jusque dans la petite parcelle de terre devant l'immeuble.

\- De la neige en Janvier , c'est du jamais vu! ria-t-il.

Il se retourna quand il ne reçut pas de réponses. Castiel avait la tête penchée en arrière les yeux clos. Dean s'approcha doucement de son ami.

\- Cas , ca va?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oui Dean , cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus senti comme cela.. répondit-il en le sondant du regard.

\- C'est que de la neige Cas..dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Non Dean c'est bien plus que cela.. Merci d'être là Dean!

\- Pas de quoi buddy!

Dean lui sourit avant de courir et de se laisser glisser sur le trottoir. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois avant de s'étaler de toute sa longueur , il se retrouva la tête dans une motte de terre.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rigole et s'esclaffa. Dean se releva rapidement , il fit une petite moue vexée avant de rire avec lui. Alors que Castiel reprenait son calme il reçut une boule de neige sur le cou , il cria de surprise lorsqu'elle se mit a descendre le long de sa peau.

Il s'abaissa ensuite et bombarde le jeune homme de boules de neige. L'après-midi se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur , ils remontèrent quand ils eurent froids. Ils prirent une douche rapide et Castiel passa des vêtements secs au jeune mécano.

\- Bon Cas, vu que je me suis un peu incrusté chez toi c'est moi qui cuisine. Tout ce que tu as faire c'est rester tranquille ok?

\- Euh.. Dean je n'ai pas grand chose dans mon frigo..

\- Je sais Cas , je l'avais vu l'autre fois. T'inquiète pas pour cela j'ai tout prévu.. dit-il en montrant un sachet plastique. Je vais te faire la merveilleuse pizza de ma mère.. Elle surpasse toutes les pizzas que tu as pu goûté dans ta vie..

\- Que ça? questionna-t-il

\- Ouais , tu verras. Allez ouste sors de la cuisine. Va lire un bouquin , regarder la tv, ... Fais ce que tu veux mais je veux pas te voir traîner ici..

Il poussa gentiment le Novak en dehors de la cuisine. Castiel se retrouva donc dans son salon en quête d'une occupation. Il prit l'un des livres qu'il avait commencé , il se remit à sa lecture.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment mais il finit par s'endormir , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une chose est sure , s'il en avait eu conscience il ne se serait pas laissé emporter par le sommeil en sachant que son ami était la.

Il se revit le lendemain de ses 16 ans. Sa famille avait organisé la veille , une fête en son honneur. Sa mère s'était cassé la tête pour faire des bons petits plats et l'énorme gâteau en chocolat. Elle avait été déçue en voyant le même regard vide et sans entrain de son plus jeune fils.

Il errait dans la maison , voguant dans les pièces. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé dans la cuisine , alors qu'elle ramenait les assiettes sales.

\- Castiel? l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle silencieux. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous ces yeux , son teint était blanc comme un linge et son regard était vide de vie.

\- Mon ange , que t'arrive-t-il? Je ne te reconnais plus...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il s'y appuya. Il la prit dans ses bras , elle le sentit trembler contre elle. Elle lui frotta le dos et le repoussa délicatement de l'étreinte.

\- Je t'aime tellement maman.. dit-il en pleurant.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur.. Dis moi ce qui se passe.. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..

Elle le regarda avec tendresse , il prit ses mains et joua avec ses doigts.

\- Mark... Il...

Alors qu'il allait lui révéler ce qu'il subissait , il fut coupé dans son aveu. Eagle débarqua dans la pièce, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vous voilà! Je vous cherchais partout..

Castiel baissa rapidement le regard , pris la main dans le sac par son tortionnaire. Il vit sa mère donner un petit bisou à son mari avant que ce dernier la guide vers l'extérieur.

Au soir , il se coucha avec la peur au ventre. Il savait très bien qu'Eagle avait entendu ce qu'il avait tout dire à sa mère et il le payerait cher ce soir. Il se mit a pleurer et a trembler lorsqu'il reconnut les pas de l'homme d'affaires dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Encore assis dans son lit , Castiel se leva et le supplia de le laisser tranquille. Il se confondit en excuses tout en paniquant. Mark le prit par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit.

\- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme cela! Tu n'es rien Castiel! Rien d'autres qu'un petit gamin de merde sans importance! Aucune fille ne voudra jamais de toi! Mais tu sais ce qu'il me fait le plus bander , c'est de savoir ce que j'ai fait de toi.. Un pauvre petit mec qui aime la queue... C'est tout ce que tu es..

\- Je t'en supplie Mark , arrête! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Ta mère te croira jamais! Personne t'écoutera! Tu es qu'une petite putain! cracha-t-il.

\- Non! Laisse moi!

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois , il se débattait furieusement alors qu'Eagle se mettait sur lui. Il battait des bras et des jambes et Eagle eut du mal à le maîtriser. Il réussit à lui bloquer les bras et à les attacher aux barreaux.

Castiel était épuisé , avec le peu qu'il mangeait , ses forces étaient amoindries. Et Eagle ricana lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent a bout de forces.

\- Tu m'excites quant tu te débat comme cela.. Mais je serais toujours plus fort que toi Castiel..

Castiel était effrayé. Le regard de son beau père avait une autre lueur ce soir , différentes de celles qu'il avait déjà eu. Castiel commença a paniquer en voyant un sourire mauvais prendre forme sur le visage de l'homme d'affaires.

\- Je vais te prouver que tu ne vaux rien Castiel... Je suis supérieur à toi et je le serais toujours..

Castiel commença à haleter. Eagle sortit un tube de sa poche , il l'agita devant le regard apeuré du jeune homme. Castiel sentit ses larmes redoubles lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il tentait de détacher ses bras de la tête de lit mais son violeur avait bien serré les nœuds.

\- Pitié.. gémit-il.

\- Tes supplications ne changeront rien! Ce soir est un grand soir pour toi! Tu vas connaitre quelque chose de nouveau.. ria-t-il

Il abaissa d'un seul coup le pantalon du petit brun et détacha le sien. L'adolescent tentait de bouger les jambes mais le poids de son beau père lui en empêchait.

\- Je sais que tu vas aimer!

Il sentit les doigts de Mark entrer dans son intimité sans plus des préambules. Il se crispa tellement la douleur était intense. Les doigts sortirent aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Mark prit un morceau de tissu et lui fourra dans la bouche , il le fixa ensuite avec de l'adhésif.

Castiel pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps mais rien ne perturbait l'homme. Castiel étouffa un cri lorsque Eagle le pénétra d'une poussée. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

L'homme d'affaires accéléra la cadence sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il engendrait chez le brun. Il finit par jouir dans le corps du Novak. Eagle ricana avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se rhabilla avant de détacher le brun et de le laisser complètement nu.. Castiel tremblota et remonta son pantalon.

\- Cas? Cas?

Castiel se réveilla brusquement. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il releva son regard perdu vers le mécano. Ce dernier avait le regard inquiet.

\- Tu... Tu t'es mis à crier.. Et tu suppliais un Mark d'arrêter.. répondit-il gênée

Castiel sentit son monde s'effondrer. Alors que Dean le regardait , les yeux remplis de questionnements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Malgré la scène choquante..
> 
> A bientot!


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel sentit des larmes border ses yeux. Il sentit sa respiration devenir haletante , il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses poumons lui brûlaient et sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Il entendit la voix de Dean au loin mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se leva précipitamment , espérant se réfugier dans la salle de bain avant que Dean ne le fuit. Il paniqua encore plus lorsque Dean lui prit le bras. Il gémit et une crise de larmes se déclencha. Il tomba par terre et sa vision se brouillait doucement.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel , pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui? Il voulait simplement que Dean le voit comme quelqu'un de normal. Et maintenant il ne voudra plus de lui et le laissera seul..

Il voyait les lèvres de Dean bouger , son regard très inquiet porté sur lui. Mais c'est comme s'il était dans une bulle isolé de tout , il avait la vision mais pas le son. Il se sentit chuter et pourtant il ne toucha pas le sol.

Il sentit les mains de Dean s'activer sur lui. Sa tête reposait à présent contre l'épaule du Winchester , son odeur l'entourant. Il ferma les yeux et résista contre le sommeil pour ensuite perdre conscience , les mains de Dean se baladant dans ses cheveux.

Il se réveilla doucement , il papillonna des yeux. Mais que faisait-il dans son lit? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était qu'il lisait un livre dans le salon , alors que Dean était occupé dans le...

Tout lui revint en flash , son cauchemar... Dean qui le réveille... Dean qui sait... Lui qui panique...

Il regarde partout dans la pièce mais aucune trace de Dean.. Et aucun bruit dans l'appartement... Dean est parti , l'a abandonné... Il se sent mal et il pleure.. Il n'a jamais pleuré aussi fort malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu.. Il sent un énorme gouffre se creuser dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur son coussin et se met en boule, comme pour se protéger de la douleur.

Il met ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferme les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il veut arrêter de souffrir , pourquoi est ce que tous le monde l'abandonne!

Il n'entend pas la porte d'entrer se refermer et des clés être jetées sur la table du salon. Il n'entends pas Dean enlever ses chaussures et ouvrir la porte doucement. Le mécano l'interpelle en entendant ses sanglots mais le caissier est renfermé sur lui même.

Dean s'approche doucement du brun et l'appelle mais il n'entend pas. Il monte sur le lit et pose sa main sur son épaule tout en le rassurant.

\- Cas? C'est Dean..

Il sait que le brun est sorti de sa léthargie , et pourtant il le regarde mais c'est comme s'il ne le voyait pas encore.

\- Cas.. C'est Dean. répète-t-il

Castiel avale ses larmes et continue d'observer son ami. Il fait les gros yeux et si c'était une hallucination..

\- Dean? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- C'est moi Cas..

Castiel lui saute dans les bras et le serre très fort. Dean l'accueille sans se plaindre , il sait très bien que son ami n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est perdu entre deux mondes et il est le seul a pouvoir le garder avec lui alors il ne dit rien et lui frotte le dos.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme cela. Mais au bout de quelques temps , il s'éloigne et lui parle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Cas.. J'ai été à la pharmacie et je t'ai pris des médocs.

Il se lève mais Castiel panique et le rattrape en lui prenant la main.

\- Je m'en vais pas Cas. Je vais juste dans le salon.rassure-t-il

Castiel hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le lit , observant de la porte chaque fait et geste du mécanicien. Dean revient avec un sachet dans les mains et en sort deux boites. Il explique mot pour mot ce qu'il doit faire et va vite chercher un verre d'eau. Castiel s’exécute et les avale d'une traite.

Castiel lui rend le verre d'eau et regarde un tableau sur le mur. Le temps que Dean se retourne vers lui , il voit que son compagnon s'est encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le brusque pas et attend , Castiel revint à lui doucement.

\- Cas.. On doit parler de ce qui t'ait arrivé tout à l'heure.

Castiel hoche négativement la tête et lance un regard suppliant au jeune homme.

\- Tu en as besoin Cas.. Et puis je t'avouerais que je me pose pleins de questions maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je peux t'aider Cas, parle moi!

\- Non! s'énerve-t-il

Il se lève du lit et fait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il ne cesse de murmurer qu'il ne veut pas.. Dean le voit sortir son collier d'en dessous son t-shirt , le caissier se met a triturer une croix en or blanc entre ces doigts.

\- Cas , je veux pas te brusquer mais tu dois pas garder cela pour toi..

\- Je veux pas! crie-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi? crie-t-il à son tour.

\- Parce que tu m'abandonneras comme tous les autres! hurle-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Quoi? Mais Cas pourquoi est ce que je ferais cela...

\- Parce qu'ils le font tous.. Ils disent qu'ils sont la pour m'écouter mais quand ils savent ils me fuient comme la peste..

\- Je suis pas comme tout ces gens Cas.. Je t'ai pas aidé quand on était jeunes et je compte bien le faire maintenant.. Rien ne pourrait me faire fuir...

Castiel arrête sa marche et s'écroule sur le lit , Dean vint devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Parle moi Cas!

\- Promets le moi!

\- Je te le promets Cas.. Je partirais pas..

Castiel acquiesce pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu. Il prend la main de Dean dans la sienne et se met à jouer avec ces doigts. Il ne peut pas affronter le regard de Dean , il a trop peur de voir dans ces yeux le dégoût , la colère.. Il ne supporterait pas!

Il prend une grande inspiration et serra la main du mécano. Il se sent un peu courageux quand Dean émet une pression sur sa main pour l'encourager.

\- Mark.. Mon beau père... Il m'a violé pendant deux ans... finit-il par lâcher.

Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux , il relève le regard. Il voit d'abord de l'étonnement puis de la colère prendre place sur le visage du Winchester. Il lui lâche la main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Dean s'enfonce dans un silence. Castiel le regarde droit dans les yeux et il sent son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Dean détourne le regard. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.. Ca y est Castiel l'a perdu..

\- Dean? l'interpelle-t-il.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse de son ami. Dean se lève doucement , seul ces genoux qui craquent cassent le silence pesant de la pièce. Il se passe la main sur le visage et lui tourne le dos. Castiel voit le corps de son ami se mettre à trembler. Ces poings se serrent, il déborde de colère.

\- Dean je t'en prie .. Dis quelque chose.. gémit Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors à votre avis, comment Dean va-t-il réagir?


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sent des larmes déborder de ces paupières et il pleure. Dean reste silencieux et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Castiel sursaute quand Dean attrape sa lampe de chevet et la lance contre le mur.

\- Dean? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Putain ou il est? Je vais lui démonter sa gueule.. hurla-t-il.

Castiel se lève rapidement , il voit tellement de colère dans le regard de son ami qu'il prend peur.

\- Dis moi ou il est Cas! se fâche-t-il.

\- Non.. parvint-il a dire.

\- Pourquoi il le mérite! Et moi comme un con j'ai pas su t'aider!

\- Je ne te le dirais pas.Parce qu'il te fera du mal.Eagle est très puissant Dean.Et je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de lui faire un procès c'est perdu d'avance.

\- Tu es la victime Cas!

\- C'est sa parole contre la mienne Dean. C'est soit la parole de l'un des plus grands investisseurs des Amériques ou bien le petit caissier.Tu penses qu'ils vont croire qui.

Castiel s'écroule sur son lit, complètement épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué Dean, de subir cela tout seul. dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cette phrase à le don de calmer le mécanicien. Il s'accroupit face à son ami comme il l'a fait il y a quelques instants. Il enlève une mèche qui lui barre le front et ne se rend même pas compte à quels points ce geste peut être intime.

\- Tu es pas seul Cas. Je suis la pour toi et je ferais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs je vais t'aider et te soutenir.

\- Merci Dean. répondit-il ému.

\- Allez viens on va boire un verre d'eau et on va parler.

\- Dean..

\- Si, j'ai dit que je t'abandonnerais pas et je compte bien tout entendre même si j'ai vraiment envie de tuer ce bâtard de mes propres mains.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réflexion. Dean lui tend la main et Castiel la prend sans hésiter. Le Winchester prend deux verres et leur serrent de l'eau pendant que Castiel s'installe sur le tabouret en face. Dean dépose le verre de son ami et attend silencieux. Il ne veut pas le brusquer et veut que le caissier vienne à lui. Castiel prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Cela à commencé à mes 15 ans. Il est venu un soir dans ma chambre et m'a plaqué sur le lit.Je me suis débattu et je criais mais il était tellement fort. Il s'est mis sur moi et m'a déshabillé, il a commencé à se masturber et a me faire la même chose.dit-il d'une petite voix.

Dean a le cœur qui se serre. Castiel quand à lui joue avec les gouttes de son verre d'eau, la tête baissée . Il est comme dans un autre univers , Dean a peur qu'il s'égare et qu'il soit inaccessible alors il fait la seule chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Il lui prend la main et lui donne une petite pression. Dean souffle de soulagement quand son ami réagit et se décrispe.

\- Il peut plus te faire de mal Cas. encourage Dean.

Castiel hoche la tête et enserre la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- Je me suis tellement senti sale et honteux , j'ai... J'ai joui pour la première fois de ma vie et c'était avec lui. se brise-t-il.

\- Cas c'est pas..

\- J'ai ressenti du plaisir Dean alors que je le voulais pas... Je... pleure-t-il.

\- Il est normal d'éprouver du plaisir quand on te touche Cas. Ton corps n'a pas su faire la différence entre du plaisir consenti ou non.

\- Je suis un monstre. crie-t-il.

\- Hey je t'interdis de dire ça!

Il fait le tour du comptoir et prend son ami dans ses bras. Castiel l'enlace et le rapproche de lui. Dean tapote son dos , il sait très bien que Castiel perd pieds dans ces souvenirs et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le ramener dans la réalité.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. murmure-t-il.

\- Je me déteste. Je déteste ce qu'il a fait de moi. gémit-il.

\- Ca va aller Cas. Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- J'y arriverais pas Dean. Il va gagner et j'aurais tout perdu pour rien.

Dean pose sa main sur ces cheveux et l'éloigne de lui doucement. Il essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ces joues et lui donne un mouchoir. Castiel se mouche doucement alors que Dean l'observe.

\- Tu y arriveras parce que je suis là et que je vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- Les gens disent qu'ils ne m'abandonneront pas quand ils sauront mais ils me rejettent ensuite.

\- De qui tu parles? pose Dean.

\- De mes frères, de ma mère. Elle m'a jeté à la porte.

Castiel se redressa et Dean fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son ami , c'est comme s'il était possédé. Il revivait la scène dans sa tête et la rejouait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je venais de lui dire que son mari me violait. Elle m'a gueulé dessus.Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un menteur et m'a demandé si je n'avais pas honte de leur faire subir cela.Mes frères me regardaient avec haine et m'ont craché à la figure que j'étais qu'un moins que rien Que Mark nous avait sauvés et que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant plutôt que de vouloir le trahir.

\- Cas? interpella Dean.

Mais Castiel était perdu dans son esprit , il faisait des grands gestes et criait ces mots. Cette scène ou toute sa vie avait basculé à nouveau. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure de son récit.

\- J'ai pleuré et ma mère m'a foutu à la porte. Elle m'a fermé la porte au nez.

\- Cas.. tenta de calmer Dean.

Il voyait bien que son ami paniquait. A force de crier, la respiration de Castiel devenait hasardeuse. Il respirait bruyamment et tanguait un peu. Alors que Dean voulait le secouer pour qu'il revienne à lui , le caissier s'écroula dans ces bras. Dean le releva dans ces bras et le ramena dans son lit. Il lui enleva ces chaussures et sentit son front.

Castiel était un peu fiévreux. Dean ouvrit sa chemise et partit vers la pharmacie pour trouver un thermomètre. Putain , il faisait 40° de fièvre. Dean le releva et appuya sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il défaisait sa chemise. Il déboutonna comme il le put son pantalon et lui enleva ces chaussettes.

Il sursauta lorsque Castiel se mit à se débattre et à délirer.

\- Non! hurla-t-il. Me touches pas! pleura-t-il.

Dean fut bouleversé par la détresse du jeune homme. Castiel remuait et bougeait des bras , il réussit même à mettre un poing dans le visage du mécano. Au bout de quelques instants , Dean parvint à attraper ses mains.

\- Cas , calme toi! C'est moi , c'est Dean... dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu as de la fière il faut la faire baisser.

Castiel laissa tomber ces bras le long de son corps. Dean tira son t-shirt et porta son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit d'une main la cabine et s'y glissa , Castiel toujours au creux de son épaule.

Il mit ses pieds par terre et tout en le soutenant il alluma l'eau froide. Il se crispa quand elle coula le long de son corps , il tient son ami contre lui et inspectait sa température. Quand il jugea que Castiel avait bien diminué , il le sortit et le ressuya grossièrement. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui sécha les cheveux.

\- Ca va aller Cas. Je vais m'occuper de toi.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel dormit toute la soirée. Dean le veilla toute la nuit , il resta à ces cotés sur le lit. Au fil de la nuit , il avait pris place sur l'extrémité du lit. Le sommeil du brun ne fut pas de tout repos , il gémit et pleura plusieurs fois. Dean s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé sa tête sur ces jambes , cela avait grandement calmé le caissier.

Dean le consola et le rassura comme il put. Il ne réalisa même qu'il avait glissé sa main dans ces cheveux , il lui faisait des petits massages capillaires sans s'en rendre compte.

Il faisait toujours cela pour rassurer son frère lorsqu'il était enfant , quand leurs parents se disputaient et que Sammy pleurait dans ces bras. Quand son cadet était malade , il le mettait sur ces genoux et lui murmurait des paroles des Beatles.

Sa préférée restait "Hey Jude" , il berçait le sommeil de son frère et inconsciemment de son ami. Il s'endormit , assis contre le mur , la tête de Castiel reposant sur ces genoux.

Dean profondément endormi par sa nuit de veille , ne sentit même pas son ami se réveiller. Castiel prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux , ces yeux étaient extrêmement gonflé à cause de ces crises de larmes répétées. Il n'avait même pas à les ouvrir complètement , il n'osait même pas imaginé la tête qu'il avait. Il devait sans doute avoir de grosses cernes , les yeux rouges et le teint blafard.

Il essuya son oeil qui coulait et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il reposait sur une surface dure. Il parvint à se relever sans que la main de son ami tombe de sa tête. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage en voyant Dean endormi.

Son coeur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme , Dean était tellement exceptionnel . Il brillait de milles feux et illuminait chaque personne s'approchant de lui. Castiel baissa les yeux en pensant " Sauf moi...". Dean illuminait sa vie mais pas sa personne , il était toujours aussi sombre qu'avant.

Eagle lui avait tout pris. Il lui avait arraché son innocence , sa gaieté , sa personnalité. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment il faisait avant pour sourire sans raison? Pour regarder le ciel et rêver de sa vie future. De se demander ce qu'il ferait plus tard , avec qui.

Mais Eagle lui a arraché tout en lui , ces rêves , ces ambitions. Il se revoit en train de prévoir sa vie dans 5 ans. S'imaginer médecin ou bien avocat, vétérinaire ou même pompier. Il voulait changer le monde, sauver des gens.Et le voila , vide de vie et sans espoir de s'en sortir.

Depuis que Dean était revenu dans sa vie , il reprenait peu à peu espoir. Il lui arrivait d'oublier l'enfer dans lequel il était englué. De se dire que tout n'allait pas si mal car Lui il était la.. Et même si l'ombre de Mark était la, Dean l'effaçait de plus en plus.

Et puis Dean avait raison , il finira par gagner car le bien triomphe toujours contre le mal. Les méchants sont punis et les bons sont récompensés. Sa route sera semé d'embûches mais avec Dean à ces cotés, il sait qu'il finira par y arriver.

Castiel se releva lorsqu'il vit que le mécano commençait à se réveiller. Dean se frotta les yeux , comme un enfant après une longue nuit de sommeil. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son geste enfantin.

\- Ca va mieux on dirait? fit-il remarquer d'une voix encore ensommeillée

Castiel ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il hocha de la tête doucement.

\- A quoi tu penses Cas? Si tu veux parler je suis la. Tu le sais hein?

Castiel se ferma à ce moment là. Il voulait oublier ce monstre pendant un instant.

\- Oui je le sais.Mais est ce qu'on peut éviter le sujet pour l'instant? supplia-t-il

\- Pas de soucis Cas.Tu a faim? sourit-il.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim en fait il se sentait nauséeux et n'était pas sur d'être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais l'enthousiaste dont faisait preuve Dean , le motiva à accepter de se nourrir.

Dean se leva du lit et pris la main de son compagnon. Il l'emmena dans la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir au bar , il enfila le tablier et se mit aux fourneaux. Il prépara quelques pancakes pour son ami.

Dès que la première tournée fut finie , il amena une assiette bien fournie au caissier. Il s'appuya contre le bar et tendit son assiette. Castiel en coupa un bout et le mit dans sa bouche. Il l'avala d'une traite.

\- C'est très bon. affirma-t-il.

\- Merci Cas.

Il prit la fourchette de Castiel et fourra un bout de pancakes dans sa bouche. Il sourit à Castiel qui l'observait et picora dans l'assiette qui était devenue commune.

Ils s'observèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes. Perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. C'est comme si tout disparaissait , les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, c'était parfois déconcertant.

Dean finit par baisser les yeux , il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Castiel l'observa alors que le mécanicien se retournait pour prendre un verre. Castiel était toujours surpris de la manière dont Dean s'était adapté à son appartement. Il savait parfois plus vite ou se trouvaient des choses dans les armoires , cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme.

Dean sortit du jus d'orange et servit deux verres. Il poussa celui de Castiel et but une gorgée. Il reposa son verre sur la table , maintenant vide.

\- Alors Cas qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

\- Tu ne dois pas travailler aujourd'hui Dean? posa-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai sonné à Bobby et je lui ai expliqué qu'un de mes amis avait besoin d'aide , il m'a accordé ma journée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes Dean. murmura-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas, tout va bien. Et puis je vais pas te laisser seul , on va passer la journée ensemble si t'es d'accord? rit-il.

\- Bien sur Dean.. rougit-il.

Dean sentit son cœur faire une chambardée en voyant la moue adorable que faisait Castiel. Il sourit doucement et ramena l'assiette dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean..

\- Ce que je te dirais c'est d'abord d'aller prendre une douche , j'irais après toi. ensuite en fonction de la météo on verra.

\- D'accord.

\- Allez file!

Castiel s'exécuta et partit en direction de la douche. Il prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain , il ne traîna pas sous la douche. Se perdre dans ces pensées alors qu'il est seul est une très mauvaise idée, alors il préfère éviter.

Il sortit rapidement de la cabine et se ressuie. Il sécha ces cheveux et enfila ces vêtements pour ensuite rejoindre Dean dans le salon. Comme prévu, Dean partit se laver à son tour. Pendant que Dean prenait sa douche , Castiel fit la vaisselle et rangea la salle à manger.

ll n'écouta pas la petite voix qui lui murmura que cela ressemblait une scène de vie de couple tout a fait normal. Il se secoua la tête , comme pour remettre ces idées en place. Dean sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés. Il passa rapidement sa main dedans pour leur donner une forme ,ce qui fit battre le coeur du petit brun.

Castiel sursauta quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Dean se tourna vers lui , le regard pleins de questionnements.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Castiel hocha la tête négativement , tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte , il regarda par le judas et ouvrit la porte.

\- Maitre Shurley? s'exclama-t-il étonné.

Dean s'approcha de lui et regarda le brun. L'avocat semblait avoir couru un marathon , sa cravate était toute de travers. L'homme était essoufflé et peina quelques instants avant de parler.

\- Castiel... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux plus vous représenter.dit-il d'une petite voix.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui?


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel voyait que son avocat lui parlait mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il avait l'image mais pas le son , sa tête lui tournait. Pourquoi est ce que le sort s'acharnait sans arrêt sur lui !? se répétait-il inlassablement.

Ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses , ces oreilles se mettaient a bourdonner. Sa vue se floutait lentement , sa bouche pâteuse. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait tomber, une main se posa sur le bas de son dos. Il papillonna des yeux et tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à Dean.

Dean semblait profondément inquiet et Castiel se sentit coupable de toujours finir dans cet état. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit , Dean le guider dans le salon et le faire s'asseoir. Il tournait la tête au ralenti et il vit que son avocat avait pris place sur une chaise et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux , les sourcils froncés.

Castiel baissa la tête et prit son crâne entre ses mains. Quelqu'un lui prit délicatement les mains et les écarta de son visage. Castiel se retrouva plongés dans les yeux verts de son ami , il s'accrocha à son regard et petit à petit il sentit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Au bout de quelques instants , il comprit que Dean lui proposait un verre d'eau. Il hocha de la tête et prit le verre dans ces mains , aidés de Dean il le but en entier. Il frissonna lorsque Dean posa sa main sur son front pour sentir sa température. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à la tendresse de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre .Prends ton temps Cas , on ne part pas.

\- D'accord. répondit-il d'une voix incroyablement rauque.

Le caissier resta assis pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se lever et rejoindre son avocat. Il prit doucement place à coté de Dean et attendit que Mr Shurley s'explique.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Castiel je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver avec une nouvelle pareille... Je sais que ca fait plusieurs mois que nous travaillons ce dossier mais..

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? coupa Dean.

\- C'est lui, Eagle.Le procureur m'a convoqué dans son bureau et Eagle était là. Il m'a souri sournoisement et je suis entré. Il m'a retapé une histoire vieille de 10 ans au tout début de ma carrière. Quand je suis arrivé complètement bourré à un de mes procès au bras d'une prostituée. J'ai été jugé pour cela et j'ai payé mes erreurs mais Mark a réussi à tourner cela à son avantage et je.. Je suis viré du barreaux pendant 1 an.

\- Putain! s'exclama Dean.

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Eagle avait gagné , il était fichu. Dean comprit tout de suite la détresse de Castiel, il serra la main de l'avocat et l'invita à sortir.

Castiel resta attablé jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne enfin. Dean le fit se tourner vers lui mais il garda la tête baissée.

\- Parle moi Cas.

\- Il a gagné Dean. J'en ai marre de me battre. Je suis pas assez fort. sanglota-t-il.

\- Hey arrêtes de dire ça, bien sur que si tu es fort.Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Je peux pas gagner ce combat j'ai... J'ai plus d'argents j'ai utilisé toutes mes économies pour payer Chuck j'ai plus rien.Et c'est pas avec mon salaire de caissier que je vais arriver a me payer un nouvel avocat.. pleura-t-il.

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer devant la tristesse de Castiel. Il le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Castiel l'encercla et réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Le mécanicien lui caressa doucement le dos , attendant que le brun se calme.

Castiel s'éloigna de lui et Dean lui tendit un mouchoir. Castiel se ressuya le visage. Il se mit a triturer le mouchoir dans ses mains , comme un enfant prêt à être disputer.

\- Il faut pas t'inquiéter pour ca j'ai une solution.

\- Laquelle? arriva-t-il à articuler.

\- Tu te rappelles de Sammy, mon frère? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sur Dean.

\- Et bien il a un cabinet en ville et c'est l'un des meilleurs avocats de la région, si pas du pays.

\- C'est gentil Dean mais je n'ai pas d'argents j'ai...

\- Hey qui t'as dit que tu allais payer?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter que ton frère me représente sans rien débourser. répondit-il rapidement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent , je m'occupe de tout.

\- Dean..

\- Chut! Je veux plus rien entendre j'appelle mon frère à point c'est tout. dit-il en se fâchant un peu.

Castiel se tut et ne fit qu'observer son ami.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider. Je vais pas te laisser tomber Capiche?

\- J'ai capiche.. accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- C'est réglé! Va te reposer un peu devant la télé je lui téléphone. proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Castiel se leva et partit se coucher dans le divan , la télé ouverte sur un documentaire sur l'Egypte. Dean partit dans la chambre à coucher , le portable déjà vissé contre son oreille..

Son cadet répondit rapidement à son appel. Il ne partit pas dans les salutations et rentra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

\- Ouais Sammy c'est moi j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Il lui expliqua la situation de Castiel , que son procès était prévu dans une semaine et qu'il venait de perdre son avocat. Sam , le justicier de la famille se sentit tout de suite concerné par cette affaire.

Il accepta de suite et même lorsque son aîné lui avoua que le caissier n'avait plus d'argents pour un avocat. Sam lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il allait l'aider.

Gigantor , comme aimait l'appeler son aîné , lui raccrocha presque au nez en lui disant qu'il démarrait pour venir chez Castiel. Dean sourit en raccrochant, son cadet était toujours là pour aider les autres.

Il se souvint comme son père crisait quand Sam ramenait toutes sortes d'animaux pour leur offrir un refuge. Le nombre de chats , de chiens et d'oiseaux qu'on avaient retrouvés au fond du garage bien emmitouflé. Sam avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main et Dean n'avait pas été surpris lorsque son frère lui avait dit son futur métier. Après avoir sauté plusieurs classes , son cadet était rentré à Stanford, surpassant les études avec brio.

Sam était né pour être avocat et malgré son jeune âge , il était parti pour graver les échelons de la société. Il avait déjà résolu de nombreuses affaires et mit des ordures derrières les barreaux , sauvant les victimes.

Dean fut coupé dans ces réflexions par la sonnette qui retentit dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea à grand pas la porte d'entrée et fit entrer son cadet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic Sam a pratiquement le même âge que Dean.. Je dois être honnête je ne sais pas combien d'années d'études il faut pour être avocat donc je suis désolé si cela peut être incohérent..


	11. Chapter 11

Dean ferma la porte derrière son cadet. Il l'invita dans le salon, Castiel se leva du canapé et vint se poster à coté de Dean. Le mécanicien posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

Sam tendit sa main à son nouveau client. Castiel la serra doucement , il détourna le regard et se réfugia dans les yeux de son ainé. Dean lui sourit pour l'encourager et ils partirent s'asseoir à la table du salon.

Dean lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

\- De l'eau ça ira. répondit-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit brun. Il posa sa main sur son bras doucement , comme s'il était un animal sauvage.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Cas? posa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le fameux Cas secoua négativement la tête. Le brun revint quelque instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une bière déjà entamée. Sam fut étonné par l'aisance dont faisait preuve son aîné dans l'appartement de Castiel Novak. Il semblait connaitre chaque recoin de l'habitation.

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Il aurait tout le temps d'en parler plus tard avec Dean mais là il devait s'occuper de son ami. Il sortit le dossier de son client hors de sa sacoche. Il connaissait bien Chuck Shurley, il travaillait à deux rues de son cabinet. Il savait comme l'avocat pouvait être tenace mais il l'était encore plus.

Il l'avait appelé et Chuck lui avait fourni toutes les informations nécessaires. Sam rageait rien qu'en pensant à cet enfoiré d'Eagle. Il se croyait au dessus des lois, cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrer sa route. La justice serait toujours là pour punir et il était la pour l'appliquer. Il s'était fait un nom dans le métier et il savait très bien qu'on le craignait.

Il ne s'était jamais attaqué à un monstre pareil mais il fallait une première fois à tout non?

\- Chuck m'a parlé de votre cas, Monsieur Novak et je serais la pour vous représenter. commença Sam

\- Castiel. intervint-il.

\- Pardon?

\- Appelez moi Castiel.

\- D'accord Castiel. Pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur Mark Eagle.

\- Mon père est mort quand j'étais tout jeune. Maman n'arrivait plus à faire rentrer de l'argent suffisamment pour nous nourrir et elle a croisé sa route. Il nous a accueilli chez lui et s'est occupé de nous.

\- Quand a-t-il commencé à abuser de vous?

\- A partir de mes 15 ans jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

\- Vous n'avez pas de soutien de votre famille.

Castiel baissa la tête et hocha négativement de la tête. Sa famille l'avait abandonné il y a maintenant, il se rappellait encore de chaque détails de son renvoi de la maison.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il sombrait de plus en plus. Plus rien n'allait autour de lui. Il séchait les cours et ramenait des notes catastrophiques, ces professeurs ne comprenaient pas ce revirement de situation.

Ils étaient inquiets pour lui et Castiel avait de nombreuses fois été convoqué chez le directeur. Sa mère avait même été appelée , il se souvint de son regard de déception lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau.

Mais elle ne lui parlait pas, elle savait très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas. Castiel se murait dans son silence, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis des semaines. Quand il leur adressait la parole c'était pour sortir un énième mensonge.

Il enchaînait les conneries pour montrer sa détresse mais personne ne comprenait. Il voulait qu'on le remarque, qu'on lui demande ce qu'il avait mais sa mère prenait cela pour sa crise d'ado.

Faute de parler, il lui montrait sa tristesse par son regard mais Eva ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle fermait les yeux comme à chaque fois.

Il ne sut plus vraiment comment il avait fini dans ce bar. Il avait réussi à rentrer en faisant du gringue au sorteur et maintenant il se trouvait au bar en train de se saouler la gueule.

Il but un shot et se crispa face à la douleur de l'alcool. Des flashs le hantaient , hier Eagle avait été très violent. Pendant que sa mère était partie faire des courses, il était venu dans sa chambre.

Il avait dénoué sa cravate et l'avait attaché, il l'avait forcé à se mettre à quatre pattes et l'avait pénétré d'un seul coup. Il enchaînait les coups de boutoir sous les cris du jeune homme.

Il avait senti les larmes perlés ces yeux mais il ne les avait pas laissées couler , il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Un élan de nausée remonta dans sa gorge , il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas vomir.

Il ricana quand il vit qu'il ne ressentait aucun désir. Il sourit sans joie quand Eagle passa sa main en dessous de lui, voulant le masturber et qu'il s'arrêta en touchant le sexe du brun.

Il prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses coups de reins et il finit par jouir en lui. Il le détacha et sortit de la pièce visiblement vexé. Castiel se leva difficilement du lit, il souffrait atrocement. Il partit prendre une douche et se coucha presque de suite.

L'étudiant reprit un verre et le but d'une traite. Plus il buvait et plus le visage de son bourreau disparaissait. Ces flashs s'obscurcissaient et il en arrivait même à oublier dans quel enfer il vivait.

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et il ressentit beaucoup de difficultés à rentrer chez lui. Il peina à rentrer la clé dans la serrure mais la porte s'ouvrit en un coup de vent laissant sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ou étais tu?

\- Je me suis bourré la gueule. répondit-il comme une évidence

Il retint un rot et rentra dans la maison , poussant sa mère pour passer. Alors qu' il allait monter à l'étage , sa mère l'empoigna par le bras.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos!

\- C'est pas ce que tu fais toi peut être! gueula-t-il

Son cri alerta tout le manoir et bientôt ces aînés étaient dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang? Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Castiel détourna le regard. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsque Balthazar, rouge de colère l'empoigna et le colla au mur.

\- Ecoute moi bien espèce d'ingrat, tu as intérêt à répondre à maman! s'énerva-t-il.

Eva posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Balthazar relâcha son cadet, le regard noir.

\- Tu nous fait ta crise depuis des semaines, tu fais honte à notre famille.

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre! cracha-t-il.

\- Tu vois pas tout ce que tu fais subir à maman! Tu penses qu'a toi. hurla-t-il.

\- C'est grâce à moi si vous êtes encore dans votre prison dorée.ricana-t-il sans joie.

\- Non c'est grâce à Mark, on est ici parce qu'il nous a sauvé. Et toi comment est ce que tu le remercies, en foutant la merde dans la famille! se fâcha-t-il.

\- Non je lui offre mon cul. lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il n'aurait jamais révélé cela s'il était sobre. Mais vu son taux d'alcoolémie, il avait perdu toute inhibition. Il vit ces aînés prendre des têtes de déterrés.

\- Tant que je le laisse me violer il nous garde chez lui. Alors c'est grâce à moi si vous avez encore un toit sur la tête. Mais maintenant c'est fini je vais dire la vérité.

Il ne vit pas le poing arrivé, il finit par terre. Michel le surplombant, alors qu'il allait recevoir un autre coup, il fut coupé dans son élan par Mark.

\- Arrête fils!

Michel se recula, la colère débordant de tout ces pores. Castiel se releva et essuya son nez qui saignait à l'aide sa manche. Sa mère avait sa main sur sa bouche et pleurait.

\- Tu es complètement taré! cria Raphael. Tu mens!

\- C'est la vérité! se défendit Castiel.

Il voyait Eagle se décomposer petit à petit mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Sa famille ne le croyait pas.

\- Après tout ce que Mark a fait pour nous! Il nous a éduqué, blanchi alors qu'on est même pas ces gosses et toi tu.. intervint Gabriel.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai Balthazar, tu l'as vu me toucher! accusa-t-il.

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui. Son aîné fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! assura-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, il était dans mon lit et il... pleura-t-il

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ces joues , son frère qui avait vu la scène niait les faits.

\- Je veux que tu quittes cette maison.le coupa sa mère d'une voix brisée.

Il se tourna vers elle. Mark l'avait rejoint et la tenait par l'épaule, visiblement satisfait.

\- Maman, il faut que tu me croies.

\- Quitte cette maison Castiel! cria-t-il. Tu as brisé notre famille, tu n'es plus le bienvenu.

Castiel chercha le soutien de ces frères mais aucun ne le suivit. Il monta rageusement les marches et prit ces affaires. Ces frères aînés montèrent à l'étage et jetèrent ces affaires par la fenêtre , il fut poussé hors de la maison. Il ne les avait revu qu'au tribunal.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

C'est la voix inquiète de Dean qui le ramena à la réalité. Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et le regardait avec des yeux tristes.

\- Cas, ça va?

\- Euh.. Oui excusez moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. le rassura Sam. Je vais y aller il semble éprouver.

\- Merci Sammy.

Dean tapota l'épaule de Castiel avant de raccompagner le jeune avocat.

\- Je te promets de l'aider Dean.

\- Merci Sam, tu me diras combien je te dois..

\- Rien Dean.

\- Sammy.

\- Le compte est bon, ce qui m'importe c'est de ramener le sourire à Castiel et que ce bâtard finisse derrière les barreaux. A bientôt Dean.

\- A bientôt Sam.

Il ferma la porte et partit retrouver son ami dans le salon.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis la venue de Sam. Le procès se déroulerait dans 4 jours. Dean n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de son ami, Castiel avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils finissent dans le même lit.

Castiel faisait de nombreux cauchemars et Dean était le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Il lui apportait des calmants et le prenait dans ses bras. Castiel le serrait toujours très fort comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à lui, Dean était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Le mécanicien terminait donc la nuit avec lui, le deuxième jour il ne prit pas la peine d'aller se coucher dans le salon. Il prit place directement aux cotés de son ami. Dean avait vu le soulagement du caissier lorsqu'il s'était installé dans le lit. Castiel avait tendu la main maladroitement et avait pris sa main.

Dean avait été un peu surpris mais ne l'avait pas rejeté, Castiel s'était couché sur le coté la main de Dean poser contre son cœur. Dean le veilla toute la nuit et Castiel ne fit pas de cauchemars.

Dean se réveilla le premier et partit faire quelques courses laissant un mot pour le petit brun. Castiel se réveilla 20 minutes plus tard , il paniqua quand il ne vit pas Dean à sa gauche.

Il se leva rapidement et partit en direction du salon. Lorsqu'il vit le mot du mécano, il sourit et partit prendre une douche. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement et sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Il mettait la cafetière en route lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, Dean avait oublié ces clés?

Il se dirigea à petit pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, il ne regarda pas par le judas et ouvrit la porte d'une volée.

\- Tu as encore oublié tes ...? dit-il en souriant.

Il perdit son sourire en voyant son frère lui faire face. Balthazar le jaugeant de ses yeux bleus, visiblement très nerveux par la réaction de son cadet.

\- Balthazar, qu'est ce que tu me veux? dit-il d'un ton froid.

Balthazar qui avait voulu lui lancer un sourire, ne lâchant qu'un rictus. Son frère ne l'avait jamais appelé Balthazar, l'appelant toujours Balthy depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Cassie... Est ce que je peux rentrer? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. répondit-il simplement.

\- S'il te plait.. Je..

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Balthazar? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je voulais te voir et te parler.

\- Voila c'est fait.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte au nez de son aîné mais ce dernier posa sa main sur la porte et résista. Castiel ré-ouvrit la porte mais fit barrière de son corps.

\- Je dois te parler de Mark.dit-il rapidement.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de lui! Alors maintenant fous moi la paix! Je veux profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste avant de le revoir et de...

\- Je... Je te crois et je veux te dire ce qu'il m'a fait.

Castiel le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Balthazar semblait calme malgré la révélation qu'il venait de donner.

\- S'il te plait Cassie. Laisse moi entrer.le supplia-t-il.

Castiel s'éloigna doucement du seuil et Balthazar entra doucement dans son appartement. Le caissier regarda son frère aîné observer la pièce avant qu'il ne lui fasse face.

\- C'est très mignon cet appart. Il te ressemble dans sa simplicité.

\- Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mon chez moi.fit-il remarquer.

L'infirmier se tourna vers son frère. Castiel avait peu changer depuis deux ans malgré qu'il ait pris quelques centimètres de taille et de carrure. Pour Balthazar, il était toujours le petit garçon timide qu'il traînait partout avec lui. Il semblait toujours aussi fragile. Balthazar baissa la tête. Il l'avait perdu ce jeune garçon et depuis des années.

Castiel le sondait à un mètre de lui, les bras serrés contre lui en signe de protection.

\- Non effectivement. Je sais pas par quoi commencer.

\- Par le début.

Alors que Balthazar allait commencer son monologue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Dean les bras chargés de sachets de courses.

\- Cas.. J'espère que t'as faim, j'ai pris ta soupe préférée.

Il posa les sacs dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant Balthazar Novak assis dans le salon de Castiel.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici!? dit-il sur les nerfs.

\- Salut Dean. Je suis la pour voir mon frère.

\- Ton frère? répéta-t-il ironiquement. Tu l'as laissé tomber depuis 2 ans, tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici se fâcha-t-il.

\- Dean.. le calma Castiel.

Dean tourna son regard vers le caissier. Il se calma et s'assit en face du perturbateur.

\- Je t'écoute Balthazar.

\- Je... Mark a toujours été gentil avec moi. Je le voyais comme mon père. Le lendemain de mes 15 ans, il est venu dans ma chambre.Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour moi. Il m'a demandé ce que moi je ressentais. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il a souri. Il s'est couché à coté de moi et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. Qu'il allait me le prouver. Il a baissé mon pantalon et il m'a masturbé. J'avais jamais ressenti cela, j'ai joui et je lui ai fait la même chose.

Balthazar s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Castiel se laissa tomber à coté de Dean.

\- Il venait souvent dans ma chambre quand maman dormait et il me touchait. J'aimais ça alors je me laissais faire. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait aussi. Ça a duré pendant 2 ans jusqu'au jour de ton anniversaire. J'étais dans ma chambre quand il est venu.Il m'a dit que je ne l'intéressais plus car je devenais trop vieux. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser tomber mais il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'on devait arrêter. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait et j'étais tellement malheureux.

Castiel était choqué par ces paroles. Dean quant à lui était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Quand tu nous a dit qu'il te... Je n'ai pas cru parce que je pensais que j'étais le seul qu'il aimait... Mais il y a quelques jours j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai revu le moment ou je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre et j'ai..

Balthazar faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé Castiel.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré! cria Dean.

Dean se leva d'un bond et empoigna le blond. Castiel se leva à sa suite mais resta en retrait.

\- Tu savais qu'il disait la vérité mais toi tu l'as laissé tomber comme un moins que rien. Tu es son frère aîné t'aurais du le protéger mais tu l'as juste regarder sombrer. Tu as laissé ce bâtard abuser de lui et tu n'as pas bougé pour l'aider. Et tu viens maintenant en espérant qu'il te pardonne! hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'il me pardonne car je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Je... Je suis venu car je vais témoigner.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean , il prit quelques secondes pour lâcher le jeune Novak. Castiel se mit face à son aîné tandis que Balthazar remettait sa veste comme il faut.

\- Je... Je vais témoigner contre Eagle.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

\- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait Cassie mais... Il ne m'a jamais aimé et il ne m'aimera jamais. Il n'aime personne même pas maman. Il aime le pouvoir et l'emprise qu'il a sur nous.Je suis tellement désolé Castiel j'aurais jamais du te laisser tomber. J'aurais du te soutenir plutôt que de garder espoir que cet enfoiré éprouve quelque chose. Mais c'est fini maintenant je.. Je vais t'aider.

\- C'est bien que tu témoignes mais je.. Je saurais pas te pardonner.

\- Je sais Cassie. Ne t'inquiète pas je te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je saurais la pour t'aider à le mettre en prison. Il va payer.

Castiel hocha de la tête alors que Balthazar partait en direction de la porte.

\- On se voit au procès petit frère.

\- A bientôt Balthazar.

Balthazar hocha de la tête et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Cas, ca va?

Castiel ne répondit pas et se réfugia dans ses bras. Dean le serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête avant de lui frotter le dos pour le réconforter. Castiel s'éloigna de lui et partit dans sa chambre. Dean lui laissa de l'espace et partit s'asseoir dans le divan.

Il avait demandé a Bobby de lui accorder plusieurs jours de vacances pour rester avec Castiel. Travaillant depuis maintenant presque 5 ans pour son oncle, Bobby lui avait accordé du repos.

Dean savait que Castiel avait besoin de lui, le procès étant dans 3 jours. Et puis Dean se sentait bien ici, s'il retournait chez lui il trouverait un appartement vide,ayant rompu avec sa copine. Il avait pris ces habitudes dans cet appartement dont il connaissait chaque recoin et puis dès qu'il devait le quitter il était inquiet pour Cas.

Il ne savait dans quel état il allait le retrouver. Il avait bien trop peur que Castiel fasse une crise de panique sans qu'il ne soit à ses cotés. Il lui avait promis d'être là pour lui, il se voyait mal partir chez lui.

Il avait pris de nombreuses affaires et les avait installées dans le tiroir du bas qui était inoccupé. Le caissier n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait trouvé la brosse à dents du mécanicien dans sa salle de bain. Il était heureux et soulagé d'avoir le brun à coté de lui.

Quand Castiel fut sûr d'être calmé, il retourna dans le salon.

Il trouva Dean assis sur le divan, il prit place à coté de lui. Le Winchester lui sourit et Castiel sentit son cœur faire un arrêt avant de repartir au galop au bout de quelques instants. Castiel lui sourit timidement et baissa la tête.

Dean lui proposa de regarder un film pour se détendre. Le jeune Novak accepta et Dean enclencha la télévision. Ils tombèrent sur une comédie romantique. Castiel croisa les jambes et se plongea tout de suite dans le film.

Il se sentit triste en voyant le jeune couple s'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation, il n'avait jamais été embrassé par personne. Avant ces 15 ans, il était trop bien timide pour approcher qui que ce soit. Il avait cru être attiré par une brune du nom de Meg Masters mais ensuite Eagle avait commencé à abuser de lui.

Il s'était refermé comme une huître et s'était muré dans son silence. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte de son attirance pour les garçons. Voila ce qu'Eagle avait fait de lui, il l'avait corrompu et il aimait les garçons.

Il y avait cru pendant des années, l'église ne cessant de lui rabâcher que l'homosexualité était un péché , le mal. Mais depuis que Dean était à ces cotés, il ne pensait plus cela. Comment une chose aussi belle pouvait être mauvaise?

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean dépassait tout, il se sentait tellement bien quand il était là. Quand il partait il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un membre. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas le mal. Et puis ne disait-t-on pas que Dieu était amour?

Inconsciemment, Dean l'avait aidé à accepter ce qu'il était et puis peut être qu'il avait toujours aimé le même sexe? En tout il était sûr d'aimer Dean comme un fou et même si ce dernier ne l'aimait pas comme cela , il était son ami et c'était déjà bien..

Et puis Dean méritait quelqu'un de stable , qui déborde de joie de vivre et pas d'une victime d'abus sexuel totalement brisé.

Castiel détourna le regard de son ami et se concentra sur l'écran. Il sourit quand Dean rit aux éclats par la chute de l'actrice principale. Le rire de Dean était le son le plus merveilleux qu'il lui est permis d'entendre..

La voila sa rédemption , Dean était le pardon de Dieu.Le dieu en qu'il avait arrête de croire quand Eagle avait commencé à profiter de lui, quand il pleurait seul dans son lit demandant de l'aide.Dean avait été mis sur sa route.

Dean dut sentir le changement d'ambiance car il tourna la tête vers le caissier.

\- Cas, ça va? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui ça va. éluda-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu n'aimes pas le film? Tu veux que je change?

\- Non ça me convient c'est juste que..

\- Oui? encouragea-t-il.

\- Ça... Ça me rend triste..

\- Le film?

Castiel hocha de la tête alors que Dean fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je suis jaloux de ce qu'ils vivent ils ont l'air tellement heureux et..

\- Ils sont amoureux. répondit-il. Tu as déjà été amoureux Cas?

Castiel le regarda. Oui il était amoureux, fou amoureux de Dean.

\- Oui. avoua-t-il. Mais ça toujours été à sens unique.

\- Tu veux dire que? semblant comprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un. Personne ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime ou même embrasser. confia-t-il.

\- Quoi? Mais comment c'est possible, tu as une belle gueule et je sais que pleins de filles craquaient sur toi au lycée.

\- Tout a été différent après.

\- Oui je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que dès que tu seras prêt à avoir une relation, toutes les filles se jetteront à tes pieds. sourit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Castiel secoua la tête négativement. Il s'en foutait des filles ce qu'il voulait c'était Dean.

\- J'ai jamais embrassé personne. A mon âge c'est vraiment horrible mais j'ai..

\- Arrête Cas, tu as vécu des choses horrible.

\- N'empêche que cela sera ridicule. répondit-il.

\- Je suis sur que c'est pas si terrible Cas.

Castiel tira un tête abominable. Dean tapa dans ses mains et se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Bon ok... Vas-y montre moi.

\- Quoi? s'étrangla Castiel.

\- Ecoute je fais pas ça d'habitude mais si je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux alors allons-y.Montre moi comment tu embrasserais la fille de tes rêves.

Castiel voulut parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Dean comprit son hésitation , il mit ses mains sur ces joues et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel s'arrête de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que c'était bien réel. Il était en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il commença à bouger ces lèvres doucement et se sentit fondre lorsque Dean y répondit. Le baiser s'éternisa et leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus. Castiel pencha la tête et reprit sa bouche.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela de sa vie. Des petits bourdonnements flottaient dans son ventre. Sa tête lui tournait et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son torse.

Castiel faufila sa langue et il gémit lorsqu'elle rencontra celle de Dean. Il sursauta lorsque le jeune Winchester s'éloigna de lui rapidement , il avait toujours ces mains posées sur son visage.

Il les retira brutalement et regarda Castiel avec des yeux ronds. Il se leva d'un bond et Castiel se mit à paniquer.

\- Dean? paniqua-t-il.

\- Je... Je dois passer à mon appart.

Il prit sa veste en passant et partit. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser en voyant l'homme quitter précipitamment la pièce. La chute fut brutale, il venait de vivre un moment si merveilleux et maintenant il se sentait si misérable.

Dean allait le laisser tomber, il l'avait perdu pour quelques instants de bonheur. Il se mit à pleurer et mit sa tête entre ces mains. Il sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à la porte furieusement. Qui est ce que cela pouvait bien être?

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scène choquante dans ce chapitre.

Castiel ouvrit la porte les yeux encore embué pas les larmes. Il se figea en voyant la personne sur le pas de sa porte. En quelques secondes seulement il bascula.

Il se retrouva dans son corps d'adolescents, intimidé et apeuré par la prestance dont faisait preuve son tortionnaire. Il frissonna en voyant son regard sombre le déshabiller du regard.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Eagle rentra dans la pièce. Il sursauta lorsque la porte se claque brutalement. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et se sentit suffoquer. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, il bougeait mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur ton corps.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait tu fais moins le malin face à moi hein? ricana Eagle.

Castiel déglutit et sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant un sourire se former sur son visage. L'homme d'affaires s'avança vers lui en grandes enjambées, Castiel eut le réflexe de reculer.

Mais il fut vite bloqué par le mur , il souhaitait tellement disparaître. Faire un bond dans le passé et ne pas répondre à la demande de Dean et regarder tranquillement un film en sa compagnie. Maintenant le revoilà devant son pire cauchemar et seul , comme avant.

Il n'avait pas changé ni évolué , il était toujours le même. Complètement mort face à cet homme.

Il eut du mal à respirer et un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il frémit lorsque le visage de son violeur se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu t'es senti pousser des ailes dis moi? Tu te crois plus fort que moi sale chien. cracha-t-il. Mais je t'ai coupé les ailes, j'ai tout brisé en toi je m'en suis assuré.

Castiel dévia le visage lorsqu'il vit celui de son aîné s'approcher du sien. Mark se mit à le humer et lécha une larme qui venait de traverser son cou. Il suivit la lignée de sa nuque avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Castiel ferma les yeux , dégoutté de sa non-action mais aussi de cette langue qui le frôlait.

\- Mais même brisé tu es toujours aussi désirable. murmura-t-il.

Castiel se mit à paniquer. Cela allait recommencer encore. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la repousser, Eagle fut plus rapide et le retourna, face contre le mur. Il se débattit mais le poids de son beau père s'appuya contre lui et l'enfonça contre le mur.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé que tu te débattes. Cela m'a toujours excité si tu savais. ria-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille..

Castiel tenta de lui donner un coup de tête mais son crâne fut brusquement tapé contre le mur. Il gémit de douleur et se sentit dans les vapes pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir gagner avec ton frère à tes cotés mais j'arriverais à le faire changer d'avis. Balthazar a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a bien satisfait pendant quelques temps mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais.

Castiel était apeuré, pourquoi était-il si faible. Il cria de peur lorsqu'il sentit l'érection d'Eagle se frotter contre ses fesses. Eagle mit sa main sur sa bouche et passa sa main sur son ventre pour déboutonner son pantalon et l'abaisser.

Castiel s'époumonait derrière la main mais ces cris étaient étouffés. Ces larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la ceinture de son tortionnaire.

Il ferma les yeux épuisé et complètement vide. Il allait subir encore mais il n'avait plus de force et puis qui est ce que ça pouvait intéressé ce qu'il lui arrivait? Il avait tout gâché encore une fois.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa tête qu'il ne sentit pas les mains d'Eagle s'éloigner de lui. Il entendit des cris et se retourna lentement, le pantalon sur ses chevilles.

C'est là qu'il vit la porte grande ouvert et Eagle par terre la braguette ouverte , Dean le surplombant. Il vit son ami prêt à taper l’aîné, sous le coup de l'adrénaline sans doute mais il réussit à atteindre le mécanicien avant qu'il agisse.

Il posa sa main sur son bras et arrêta son geste. Dean tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard plein de haine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennui Dean.

\- Je vais le saigner Cas je te jure que.. hurla-t-il.

Castiel fut le plus rapide et se mit devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et le repoussa doucement.

\- Il t'attirera des ennuis , arrête.

\- Voila le retour du soumis.ricana Eagle maintenant relevé.

Castiel dut encore une fois s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. dit Castiel.

Castiel se retourna lentement vers Eagle.

\- Dommage que tu n'as pas montré cette facette de toi tout à l'heure on aurait pu s'amuser. se moqua Eagle.

\- Si tu ne t'en vas pas , j'appelle la police.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te croire? cracha-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaye.Tu es chez moi alors que le procès est dans deux jours et Balthazar me soutient à ton avis qui vont-ils croire?

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il disait. Il était présentement terrorisé et en état de choc et pourtant il se sentait tellement fort. Il sentait la présence de Dean derrière lui et elle l'apaisait.

\- Je vais t'écraser comme une puce. Tu as peur de moi j'en ai eu la confirmation.Tu n'as pas changer depuis ces trois années je vais te réduire à néant.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

\- Petit insolent, nous n'en avons pas fini nous deux. Ce n'est que partie remise! dit-il le pointant du doigt.

Il sortit de l'appartement , laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Castiel s'empressa d'aller la fermer à double tour. Il se colla ensuite contre la porte , il tremblait de la tête au pieds.

Toute la scène se rembobinait dans son esprit. Il se sentit nauséeux et vide de vie. Il faillit s'effondrer mais les bras de Dean le rattrapèrent. Il se retrouva collé à son cou.

Il sursauta en réalisant qu'il avait toujours le pantalon baissé. Il sentit les mains de Dean le remonter délicatement avant de le refermer. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa tête et le serra contre lui.

\- Je... Je suis tellement désolé Cas. J'aurais jamais du te laisser seul.

Castiel voulut lui répondre qu'il lui en voulait pas et qu'il était content qu'il soit là mais il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Il sentit le brun passer son bras en dessous de ses jambes et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule et commença à s'endormir. Il se sentit reposer sur son lit, il retint le bras de Dean qui voulait se faufiler. Dean comprit le message et se glissa dans son dos.

\- Je ne pars plus Cas. Je vais prendre soin de toi et te protéger.

Castiel prit son bras et posa sa main sur son coeur.

\- Dors quand tu te réveilleras je serais là, nous parlerons.

Castiel hocha difficilement de la tête et s'endormit sans plus.


	15. Chapter 15

Une énorme migraine lui vrilla la tête lorsque Castiel se réveilla. Il fronça les sourcils et gémit de douleur, il fut soulagé de voir que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il souffla de soulagement en sentant Dean endormi derrière lui. Il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche et l'autre l'entourait toujours.

Castiel tourna son visage et sourit doucement en voyant le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il profita du fait qu'il dormait encore pour se reculer et de se retrouver coller contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle de Dean lui chatouillant le cou.

Il aurait voulu rester tout l'éternité contre lui.. Simplement dans ses bras pour toujours. Mais il n'était pas dans un rêve et quand Dean serait réveillé ils allaient devoir parler du baiser.. Castiel avait tellement peur de le perdre.

Le Winchester lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas mais ce geste allait tout changer entre eux. C'était pile ou face , soit c'était en bien ou en mal.Toute leur relation allait reposer sur cette discussion. Castiel savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Dean était hétéro, il aimait les femmes et il le considérait comme son ami mais surement rien de plus. Il espérait secrètement que Dean avait ressenti cette connexion lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais il fallait être réaliste il avait peu de chances que le mécanicien partage ces sentiments.

Il devait accepter cette possibilité et puis Dean resterait à ces cotés, cela était déjà mieux que rien.Il passerait sa vie à être simplement ami si cela le permettait de rester auprès de lui.. Il ne pourrait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre alors à quoi bon?

Il sursauta lorsque Dean toussa derrière lui. Il sentit les mains du mécanicien se desserrer de l'étreinte et lentement s'éloigner de lui. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit Dean quitter le lit. Castiel ouvrit un œil et vit que le brun se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

Castiel se mit sur le dos et observa le plafond. Il ne pouvait retarder l'échéance, il valait mieux arranger cela le plus vite possible. Il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il mit en route le percolateur et sortit deux tasses , il mit du lait et du sucre dans le café du brun.

Il attendit un peu et servit les cafés dans les tasses. Il prit les deux mugs en main et faillit les faire tomber en voyant Dean sur le pas de la porte.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ca va c'est juste que..

\- Oui je comprends t'inquiète pas. Comment tu te sens?

Le caissier posa les tasses sur la table et s'y attabla, suivi de Dean. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas du regard son ami.

\- J'ai pas su réagir hier.. J'ai.. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'avais l'impression de retourner des années en arrière.. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu je crois que..

Castiel s'arrêta dans sa tirade lorsque Dean posa sa main sur la sienne. Il releva le regard et croisa celui de vis à vis.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti. J'aurais pas du te laisser seul. C'est de ma faute si..

\- Arrête! Tu m'as sauvé hier.

\- Il allait te violer Cas. Encore une fois.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'étais dans la voiture et j'ai.. J'ai senti un pincement au cœur et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques instants avant de repartir de plus belle. Ce que lui disait Dean le bouleversait. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de lui dire?

\- Je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule. continua Dean.

\- Tu sais quand il.. Je.. J'ai pensé à toi. Je voulais tellement que tu sois là. Parce que j'arrivais pas à..

\- Respire Cas.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande respiration.

\- J'ai peut être trouver quelque chose pour piéger Eagle. confia Dean.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- J'ai un ami dans la police.. Je sais pas si tu te souviens de Benny.

\- Si c'était ton meilleur ami au lycée.

Dean le regarda étonné. Est ce que Cas connaissait chaque détails de sa vie comme cela?

\- Ouais. C'est ca et bien il pourra peut être nous aider. Il a des doutes sur lui pendant des années il a fait des recherches et il se trouve que Mark a beaucoup déménagé et a vécu avec plusieurs familles. C'était des familles nombreuses. Je pense que ça fait des années qu'il fait cela Cas mais ta famille est avec laquelle il est resté le plus longtemps.

\- Alors je suis pas seul? demanda-t-il

\- Deux autres garçons ont portés plaintes avant de la retirer sans se justifier. Sam a pris contact avec eux mais ils ont pas l'air de vouloir témoigner. Cela date de plusieurs années et ils disent avoir tourner la page et ne pas vouloir d'ennuis.

\- Je peux les comprendre. accepta Castiel.

\- Je suis désolé Cas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean. Tu me dis avoir un plan?

\- J'en ai parlé à Sam il a dit que cela pouvait marcher mais je suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée?

\- Pourquoi? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Benny m'a proposé de t'installer un micro pour qu'Eagle craque et déballe tout sur ce qu'il t'a fait.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire cela? Il n'arriverait pas à garder le contrôle sur son corps en présence d'Eagle..

\- Je.. Je peux pas..Dean c'est..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'était juste une proposition. Sam est le meilleur avocat de la région si pas du pays. On va le coincer Cas.

Castiel hocha de la tête. Il joua avec les doigts de Dean, il releva la tête lorsque Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Cas? Je sais que c'est peut être pas le bon moment mais il faut qu'on en parle.

Le Novak aquiesca de la tête avant de lâcher la main du mécano. Il prit une grande gorgée de café avant d'entourer la tasse de ses mains.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier. avoua Dean.

\- On s'est embrassés. répondit simplement Castiel.

Dean sourit à ce commentaire. Castiel pouvait être tellement littérale parfois.

\- Je sais Cas j'étais là.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- Cas. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. Parce que..

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Dean. répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait tellement peur de ce que Dean ferait s'il lui disait vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait aimé et que ce baiser l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux de lui qu'avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas car il le perdrait.

C'était lâche il le savait. Il était sans doute en train de perdre la seule occasion de révéler à Dean ces sentiments. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ces mains, il ne vit donc pas le regard triste du mécanicien.

\- Cas.. Tu peux pas dire ca.

\- Je sais que tu as fait cela pour me rendre service et je t'en remercie.Je sais que tu aimes les femmes.

\- Cas. Je suis désolé d'être parti. J'étais perdu.. Je..

\- C'est pas grave Dean.

\- Si ça l'est! J'imagine même pas dans quel état tu étais quand j'ai quitté la pièce. C'est juste que..

\- Ca va Dean tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

\- Je sais mais j'en ai besoin. Je sais pas pourquoi. confia-t-il.

Castiel releva la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux verts de Dean. Il ne comprit la lueur qui brillait dans son regard , il détourna le regard rapidement. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lever précipitamment, il ne voulait plus rester dans cette pièce remplie de non-dits et de mensonges. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffé.

Il fut pris d'un frisson lorsque Dean l'attrapa par le poignet. Il le tourna vers lui délicatement et l'obligea à le regarder..

\- Cas.. Je dois savoir. Est ce que.. Est ce que tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je... Dean ne m'oblige pas à..répondit-il douloureusement.

\- S'il te plait Cas.

Castiel ne quittait pas son regard. La supplication de Dean lui tordait le cœur. Il réfléchit tout haut et s'entendit dire.

\- Oui.

Il ferma les yeux , ayant trop peur de ce qu'il verrait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il crut rêver lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues lorsque Dean posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il tremblota et n'ouvrit pas les yeux , ayant trop peur que cela soit un mirage qui s'envole s'il ouvrait les yeux.

Dean encercla son visage de ses mains et sécha les larmes qui traînaient sur ses pommettes. Le brun l'embrassa délicatement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'éloigner doucement de lui.

Il posa son front contre le sien tout en lui caressant le visage. Il sourit à Castiel qui finit par ouvrir les yeux et se perdit dans le sien.

\- Dean..

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait toi? ricana-t-il doucement.

Castiel baissa la tête mais ce fut sans compter sur Dean qui lui releva doucement.

\- Cas. Je sais pas expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne et te voila que tu arrives et que tu bouleverses tout dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. J'aurais jamais cru être attiré par un homme mais toi c'est... Je crois que je me voilais la face avant. Avant de t'embrasser, tout m'est venu dans la gueule. sourit-il

Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant sa révélation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Cas? Tu veux bien de moi. rit-il nerveusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un Dean.

\- Je m'en fous Cas. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un. fit-il remarquer dans un sourire.

Castiel rougit et le coeur de Dean fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas à réaliser e qui était en train de se passer, il avait totalement craqué pour Castiel..

Le jeune caissier l'avait retourné dans ses convictions et voila maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés le jour avant , le mécanicien s'était enfui. Bouleversé sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant son ami.

Il était parti faire un tour dans l'Impala puis c'était arrêté dans un parking vide. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de se passer et une seule réponse s'était imposée a lui. Il avait plus ressenti en un baiser avec Castiel qu'avec toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti. Même Lisa son premier amour ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Son cœur s'était serré et sa tête s'était mise à tourner , il n'avait pas su comment mais il avait rapidement démarrer. Sentant que Castiel avait besoin de lui. Et il l'avait trouvé entre les griffes de ce monstre, il avait son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Il lui avait sauté dessus et s'apprêtait à le frapper mais Castiel l'avait arrêté.. Si son ami n'avait pas été la il l'aurait tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

Il l'avait pris contre lui et s'était occupé de lui et cela lui avait semblé tellement naturelle. Il l'aimait il en était sûr maintenant!

Dean se pencha et reprit ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha doucement du petit brun et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit le coeur de son partenaire battre à la chamade peut être plus vite que le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que le mécanicien ne s'éloigne.

\- Dean.. Je suis pas sûr de..

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Cas? s'inquiéta Dean

\- Je.. Je ne pense pas être un jour capable de laisser quelqu'un me toucher pour..

\- Cas. Arrête de te stresser pour cela. Je suis pas un obsédé tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauter dessus. s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Non bien sur que non Dean! paniqua-t-il. C'est juste que tu ne seras pas heureux et épanoui avec moi. Je suis couvert d'ombres et toi tu es tellement lumineux, tu vas finir malheureux et je.. Je refuse que tu souffres à cause de moi. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

\- Arrête tes conneries Cas! Tu n'as pas compris. Je suis amoureux de toi idiot! Je m'en fous qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour Cas. Je t'aime toi pas ce que tu peux m'apporter. C'est toi qui mérites tellement mieux, je suis pas du tout lumineux c'est quand je suis avec toi que je brille de bonheur. Parce que je peux être moi même et je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment? demanda-t-il ému.

\- Oui Cas c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis 5 min. sourit-il. Tu me crois?

\- Je t'aime Dean et je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le suis avec toi. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour le sexe. Ma main droite est la pour ca d'accord?

Castiel hocha la tête doucement peu convaincu. Le Winchester lui embrassa le front et le serra contre lui.

\- Bon et si tu allais prendre une douche, on va passer une bonne journée comme cela tu seras en forme pour le procès demain.

\- D'accord.

Dean l'embrassa sur la tête avant de le lâcher. Castiel se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Il passa par sa chambre et prit des vêtements. Il partit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il se faufila dans la cabine de douche et enclencha l'eau.

Il se lava et se rinça , cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il s'habilla ensuite et se lava les dents puis rejoignit le brun dans le salon. Il souffla de bonheur lorsque Dean l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Il posa sa tête contre son torse et l'encercla à son tour.

\- Bon Cas c'est pas que j'aime pas les câlins mais une bonne douche me ferait du bien. ria-t-il.

Castiel se retira gêné. Dean lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de lui caresser le visage.

\- Je reviens vite d'accord.

Castiel opina du chef et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait quitter la pièce. Le caissier partit en direction de la cuisine et se mit en quête de la vaisselle sale. Il le mit dans l'évier et se lança dans le nettoyage.

Dean le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'occupa de ressuyer la vaisselle propre. Quand ce fut fini , Dean nettoya le plan de travail.

\- Bon Cas aujourd'hui c'est détente. On va sortir et on va s'éclater. Alors je te propose de se promener dans le parc puis ensuite on file au cinéma pour voir le nouveau James Bond.. Et pour finir on va manger les meilleurs pizzas de la ville. Ca te convient?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui tendit sa veste. Il la prit et l'enfila , il sourit lorsque Dean fit de même. Il ouvrit la porte et Castiel sortit de son appartement.

Il vit Dean prendre ses clés et fermer la porte. Il le guida vers l'ascenseur, il arriva en suite devant la voiture de son ami. La fameuse Impala dont Dean ne tarissait pas d'éloges..

Castiel s'installa et Dean se mit derrière le volant. Le propriétaire enclencha de la musique rock qui était assez forte, il voulut la baisser mais fut arrêté par la main de Castiel.

\- Laisse. sourit-il doucement.

Dean hocha la tête heureux avant de démarrer. Castiel ne le quitta pas du regard. Dean arrivait à lui faire oublier la situation qu'il vivait. Et dire que demain il allait affronter Eagle.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel était réveillé depuis une heure maintenant. Il caressait distraitement le bras de Dean qui l'entourait, tout en ne quittant pas son réveil des yeux. C'était aujourd'hui le jour où il allait affronté son bourreau.

Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup et avait juste somnolé. Il ne voulait pas se lever et rester toute la journée dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Dean dormait profondément à ses cotés, son souffle chaud chatouillait sa nuque.

Il se recula et se colla à lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le mécanicien bouger contre lui. Dean remua un peu sur son coussin avant d'inspirer profondément.

Castiel sourit en sentant Dean le serrer plus fort contre lui. Le brun posa un bisou sur sa nuque avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Il se releva et sourit au jeune Novak déjà bien réveillé.

Castiel se mit sur le dos et Dean s'appuya sur son bras pour le regarder. Castiel le vit s'abaisser et ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Le baiser fut chaste mais réitérer plusieurs fois.

\- Bonjour. sourit Dean.

\- Bonjour Dean, tu as bien dormi?

\- Très bien et toi? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- J'ai pas vraiment dormi. confia-t-il. Mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sur que si je m’inquiète Cas. Tu es sur que cela va aller?

\- J'ai envie d'en finir Dean. Alors oui je suis terrifié mais j'en ai marre d'avoir peur.

\- On va y arriver Cas. Il va payer.

\- Je l'espère.

Castiel venait de se relever mais c'était sans compter sur Dean qui lui prit délicatement le poignet pour l’asseoir sur le lit. Il fit le tour et s'accroupit face au caissier. Il lui toucha la joue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On va gagné Cas. Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là , Sam et ton frère. On ne te laissera pas.

\- Il est tellement puissant Dean.

\- Peut-être. Mais il vole trop près du soleil et crois moi. Il va se brûler les ailes.

\- Et si on perds? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- On ne perdra pas Cas. Je te le promets.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre cela Dean. C'est..

Dean l'arrêta en posant son front contre le sien. Il sentait qu'il paniquait , il devait le rassurer.

\- Si je le peux et je le fais. Maintenant on va prendre une douche et déjeuner puis on ira retrouver Sammy pour le procès. D'accord?

Castiel hocha la tête difficilement. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Dean posa un long baiser sur sa tête.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Il se laissa glisser et serra le Winchester contre lui. Dean lui caressa le dos tandis que le brun glissait sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Ils se serrèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Dean ne s'éloigne doucement de lui.

\- Allez file te lave. Je m'occupe du déjeuner.

Castiel opina du chef avant de s’exécuter. Il sortit son costume et posa sa veste sur le lit alors que Dean quittait la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il enleva son boxer et son t-shirt puis se faufila sous la douche.

Il ferma les yeux alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau. Il resta quelques instants sous le jet d'eau avant de savonner et de se laver les cheveux. Il se rinça rapidement puis sortit de la cabine.

Il s'habilla rapidement puis enleva la buée qui se trouvait sur le miroir. Il se coiffa vite fait et se brossa les dents. Il rejoignit ensuite le mécanicien dans la cuisine. Dean lui servit son assiette de pancakes et son café.

Il picora dans son plat pour faire plaisir à son ami mais il avait très mal au ventre à cause du stress. Quand ils eurent finis c'est Castiel qui rangea la vaisselle sale pendant que Dean s'éclipsait pour prendre sa douche.

Castiel était en train de nettoyer une tasse lorsqu'il repassa à la proposition de Benny pour piéger Eagle. Il avait tout de suite refuser, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter son violeur.

Mais il savait qu'il ne partait pas gagnant dans ce procès. Mark serait capable de retourner la situation et de l'accuser lui et son frère. Que devait-il faire? Et si Eagle découvrait le subterfuge?

\- Je crois qu'elle est propre. plaisanta Dean.

Castiel sursauta et la tasse plongea dans l'évier moussant. Il vit ses mains trembloter , il releva le regard quand la main de Dean se posa sur la sienne.

\- Cas, tout va bien?

\- Je..

Dean lui ressuya les mains. Il le fit s'assoeir sur la chaise et se mit face à lui , la mine inquiète.

\- Cas?

\- Je veux qu'il aille en prison Dean.

\- Je sais et il ira.rassura Dean.

\- Il faut le piéger.

Il leva la tête et se perdit dans les yeux de son compagnon. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il faut qu'il paye pour.. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait. Et on n'y arrivera pas sans cela..

\- Cas. Tu es pas obligé de..

\- Je sais.Mais je le dois.

\- D'accord. accepta Dean. Va finir de t'habiller, je préviens Sam pour qu'il contacte le juge.

Castiel hocha de la tête et partit enfiler sa cravate et sa veste. Il revint dans le salon et Dean raccrocha avec son cadet.

\- Voila. Sam va convaincre le juge de cette procédure et s'il accepte on te mettra un micro pour.. Pour avoir des aveux sans qu'il ne le sache.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se fonda contre lui. Dean l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu es prêt? On y va..

Castiel lui prit la main et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence et dans le calme se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Castiel fut soulagé d'entendre la musique des Beatles dans l'habitacle, il se perdit dans la contemplation des rues pendant que Dean le conduisait vers la palais de justice. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment judiciaire.

Castiel se perdait dans la contemplation du bâtiment lorsque Dean lui prit la main. Castiel regarda leurs mains enlacées avant de rentrer par la grande porte. Dean repéra de suite son cadet. Sam vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Castiel, comment allez vous?

\- Je me suis déjà senti mieux.

\- Je comprends.Tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu as contacté le juge?

\- Oui, Missouri est en train de prendre sa décision. Je devrais avoir réponses dans la journée.

\- Qui s'occupe du dossier? posa Dean.

\- Le juge Rufus Turner. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, il est un peu dure sous les angles mais il est quand même très sensible.

\- Est ce qu'ils sont déjà arrivé. coupa Castiel.

\- Oui ils sont dans la salle Castiel. Dès que votre frère arrive nous y allons.

Castiel frotta sa main libre contre son pantalon. Dean vit son trouble car il le tourna vers lui , il posa sa main sur sa tête et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ils furent coupés par Balthazar qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Castiel. Tu vas bien?

\- Ca va. Mais je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, Eagle a dit que..

\- Je sais.Il est venu chez moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai appelé la police et il est vite parti.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi..

\- Comment ca? Cassie ne me dis pas qu'il t'a..

\- Non. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. commenta Dean.

Balthazar hocha la tête, soulagé. Castiel avait la tête baissée. Sam les invita à aller dans la salle d'audience. Sam rentra en premier suivi de Castiel qui lâcha la main du brun en entrant dans la salle.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne fit pas de remarques. Castiel était tétanisé et même s'il voulait l'emmener loin d'ici, Castiel devait accomplir cela sans son aide. Il le vit traverser la salle sans un regard pour sa famille qui était tous assis dans le coté gauche de la salle.

De nombreux journalistes avaient pris place dans le fond. Dean s'installa du coté de Castiel , Balthazar à ces cotés. Dean sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Eagle sourire perversement en voyant Castiel. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers lui et lui sourire hypocritement.

Alors que Dean allait se lever pour lui faire ravaler son sourire, il fut retenu par l’aîné du Novak. Il se rassit calmement alors que ce salopard ricanait dans sa barbe. Dean entendit son frère expliquer à Castiel le déroulement du procès.

Eagle embrassa sa femme avant de se tourner lorsque le juge entra dans la pièce. Il les invita à se rasseoir et tous le monde s’exécuta.

\- Cas 1239: Messieurs Castiel et Balthazar Novak vous accusent d'attouchements non consentis , de viols et de menaces. Que plaidez vous Monsieur Eagle?

\- Non-coupable votre honneur. Je suis innocent. dit-il d'un air confiant.

\- Bien que le procès commence, parole à l'accusation.

\- Monsieur le juge j'appelle mon client à la barre. s'exclama Sam.

Castiel se leva et se dirigea avec des pieds de plombs vers le pupitre. Il regarda les témoins avant de se tourner vers son avocat.

\- Monsieur Novak, quand est ce que Monsieur a-t-il commencé à abuser de vous?

\- Je venais d'avoir 15 ans. Il est entré dans ma chambre et m'a touché.

\- Lui avez vous dit non?

\- Oui plusieurs fois. Je le suppliais d'arrêter mais il était plus fort que moi. dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- L'avez vous dit à votre famille ou bien à la police? questionna Sam.

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le dire à ma mère et à mes frères. Et quand j'ai réussi à leur dire ils m'ont mis à la porte.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu deux ans avant de porter plainte? Est ce que Monsieur Eagle vous avait menacé?

\- Il me disait que personne n'allait me croire. Je l'ai cru pendant des années mais je ne pouvais plus supporté ce poids sur mes épaules alors j'ai porté plainte.

\- Est-il venu chez vous dernièrement?

\- Objection! Ceci n'a rien a voir avec notre affaire, mon client n'avait aucune interdiction d'aller chez son fils.

\- Rejeté! beugla Turner. Continuez Monsieur Novak.

\- Oui. Il est venu chez moi pour me faire peur. Si Dean n'était pas intervenu. Il m'aurait violé encore une fois.

\- Bien. Je n'ai plus de questions.

Sam repartit s’asseoir. Castiel frissonna en voyant Dick Roman , l'avocat d'Eale se diriger vers lui.

\- Monsieur Novak pouvez vous rappeller à l'assemblée ce que Monsieur Eagle a fait pour vous et votre famille?

\- Il nous a recueilli chez lui.

\- Ne s'est il pas occupé de vous comme si vous étiez son propre fils?

\- Si mais...

\- Ne vous a-t-il pas élevé et éduqué?

\- Oui mais..

\- N'a-t-il pas été un père pour vous pendant toutes ces années?

\- Il...

\- Objection! Roman ne laisse pas le temps de réponses à mon client! intervint Sam.

\- Retenu! Monsieur Roman laissez un temps de paroles au témoin.

\- Navré votre honneur, alors Monsieur Novak.

\- Eagle a bien été un père pour nous même si je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme tel..

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il était. Ne devez vous pas lui être redevable?

\- Je l'étais avant qu'il se mette à me violer! dit-il avec colère.

\- Mon client est parfaitement heureux dans son mariage et vous considère comme ses fils, pourquoi ce serait-il tourné vers vous ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait toujours désiré et que..

\- Laissez moi deviner, vous avez cru qu'il vous aimait et vous vouliez être avec lui alors vous avez inventé cette histoire de viols.

\- Non je..

Castiel n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Il voyait du coin son bourreau satisfait et il se sentait perdu. Il sentit les larmes venir border ces yeux, pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui comme cela alors qu'il était la victime?

\- J'ai..

\- Objection! coupa Sam. Ce ne sont que des spéculations!

\- Retenu! Calmez vous Roman!

\- Pardonnez moi votre honneur. J'ai fini avec le témoin.

Castiel souffla de soulagement. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Il sursauta lorsque le juge lui parla directement.

\- Ça va aller?

Castiel finit par hocher de la tête et sortit du parloir. Il s'assit à coté de Sam qui regardait son téléphone portable. Castiel vit son violeur se lever d'un air condescendant, il ferma sa veste de costume tout en s'installant sur la chaise.

Dean se pencha vers eux et posa sa main sur leurs épaules.

\- Sammy qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- J'ai l'accord du juge. Je peux poser un micro pour piéger cette enflure. dit-il en souriant.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche tout en fixant son violeur.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean posa une main sur son épaule. Castiel détourna son regard d'Eagle et regarda son compagnon.

\- Cas? Ça va?

Castiel hocha de la tête , il avala sa salive.

\- Vous êtes toujours d'accord? questionna Sam.

\- Oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cassie tu seras encadré. On va te laisser tout seul.

\- Je sais.

La conversation fut coupée court lorsque le juge les interpella.

\- Monsieur Winchester, pouvons nous reprendre le procès?

\- Bien sur excusez moi votre honneur.

Sam se repositionna sur sa chaise alors que Roman se dirigeait vers son client.

\- Monsieur Eagle, pouvez vous rappeler à la cour ce que vous avez fait pour les Novak.

\- Bien sur, j'ai rencontré leur mère. Et je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Et ces 4 fils je les ai adoptés naturellement.

\- Vous les aimez comme tels?

\- Bien sur ce sont mes fils.Je suis leur père.

Castiel réprima le frisson qui le traversa lorsque Eagle le fixa.

\- Comment avez vous réagi lorsque vous avez appris que Castiel vous accusait de viols?

\- J'ai été anéanti. acta-t-il. Je n'en ai pas cru une seule seconde, Castiel est mon fils. Je n'ai pas compris. dit-il d'un ton faussement triste.

\- Aviez vous déjà rencontré des problèmes avec Monsieur Novak?

\- Oui c'était un adolescent difficile.Il fuguait, il y arrivait de sécher les cours. Il était capricieux et il est rentré plusieurs fois saoul à la maison. Comme tout bon père je l'ai remis à sa place et il n'a pas du apprécier.

\- Vous a-t-il déjà fait des avances? posa Roman.

\- Bien sur pour que je lui paye sa voiture. Je l'ai repoussé bien évidemment. Il a commencé à dire que je le violais.

Castiel ne put se retenir, il se leva et cria de toute ces forces.

\- Espèce de salaud. Tu mens, je t'ai jamais fait d'avance! cria-t-il au bord des larmes.

\- Winchester, calmez votre client. exigea le juge.

Sam posa sa main sur son bras mais sans succès, ce fut Dean en posant sa main sur son épaule qui le fit s'asseoir. Castiel se laissa tomber sur sa chaise , les nerfs en pelote. Il secouait la tête en murmurant inlassablement que c'était des mensonges.

\- Cas.. On sait la vérité mais il faut te calmer. Respire. murmura Dean.

Castiel écouta la voix de Dean tout en reprenant sa respiration. Quand Castiel releva la tête , il vit Turner en train de le fixer. Il hocha de la tête et le juge permit à Dick de reprendre l'interview.

\- Vous dites donc que vos fils vous accuse à tort?

\- Tout a fait.

\- Bien j'ai fini avec mon client. termina Dick

\- Monsieur Winchester, il est a vous.

Sam se leva non sans poser sa main sur l'épaule du caissier.

\- Monsieur Eagle, comment expliquez vous que deux de vos soit disant fils vous accuse de viols?

\- Je l'ai déjà d..

\- Merci j'ai entendu.Croyez vous vraiment Castiel Novak serait venu vous faire des avances?

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je trouve bizarre que Castiel n'ai eu aucun problème avant l'âge de ces 15 ans et qu'il soit devenu un enfant à problème du jour au lendemain, n'ai je pas raison?

\- Il a fait sa crise d'adolescence.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous essayez de convaincre Monsieur Eagle. Vous ou bien les jurés mais en tout cas cela ne marche pas sur moi. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre honneur.

Castiel se sentit satisfait de voir Eagle un peu perdu face à son petit interrogatoire avec le jeune Winchester. Il partit se rasseoir calmement à sa place. Sam appela son frère aîné a la barre et se leva dès qu'il fut installé.

\- Monsieur Novak quel age avez vous?

\- J'ai 22 ans.

\- Quand est ce que l'accusé à commencer à abuser de vous?

\- A mes 15 ans. Il est venu dans ma chambre un soir et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était très fort. Il m'a dit que cela devait rester entre nous. Il m'a touché la première fois cette nuit-là.

\- Étiez vous consentant?

\- Je l'aimais et il disait m'aimer alors je ne le repoussais pas non. J'étais naïf et je n'ai pas voulu comprendre qu'il abusait de moi.

\- Pourquoi ne vous manifestez que maintenant? demanda Sam.

\- Je pensais être le seul. Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait fait cela a mon frère j'ai d'abord été jaloux, j'étais amoureux de lui. confia-t-il. Mais il n'a pas fait la même chose à Castiel il l'a brutalisé et violé. Il me la fait aussi mais j'étais jeune, bêtement je pensais que c'était sa manière d'aimer.

\- Quand est ce que ces attouchements se sont arrêtés?

\- Un peu après les 15 ans de Castiel. Il est venu dans ma chambre et il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer car j'étais trop vieux. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus comme avant et qu'on devait arrêter ce qu'on faisait. Mais je comprends maintenant qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé et il n'aimera jamais personne. Il s'est servi de ma naïveté pour abuser de moi.

\- Bien merci Balthazar. J'ai terminé.

Balthazar ne quitta pas de ses yeux son frère. Il détourna ensuite la tête pour se concentrer sur l'avocat de son beau père.

\- Monsieur Novak. Je suis assez perdu. Vous pensez vraiment que votre père vous aimait de cette manière?

\- Oui. Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois.

\- Même si c'était vrai vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir aimé.

\- Objection votre honneur! Il se moque de mon client.

\- Retenu! Gardez vos sarcasmes Roman.

\- Pardonnez moi. Avez vous des preuves de ces soit-disant attouchements?

\- Non.

\- Donc vous et votre frère accuser sans raison. Cet homme qui vous a sauver de la rue sans preuve?

\- Je pense que l'état de mon frère peut le prouver. Cet enfoiré l'a brisé , il l'a menacé et maltraité pendant des années! Je n'ai rien vu, je l'ai pas aidé et je m'en veux car il ne méritait pas de subir tout cela. Mark doit payer pour le mal qu'il lui a fait mais aussi ceux qu'il a cause aux autres jeunes! se fâcha-t-il.

\- Si vous le dites. J'ai fini votre honneur.

\- Bien. C'est sur ce dernier témoignage que nous terminons cette journée. Le procès reprend demain à la première heure.

Castiel se leva et fut rejoint par Balthazar. Ils laissèrent sortir Eagle suivi du reste de la famille.

\- Ca va Cassie?

Castiel opina du chef. Il se mit à coté de Dean , il ferma les yeux lorsque le mécanicien posa sa main sur sa joue. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Castiel l'entoura et le serra contre lui.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel parla peu dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Il resta toujours silencieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison. Il enleva sa veste calmement et dénoua sa cravate et enleva quelques boutons de sa chemise.

Dean le suivit du regard avant d'enlever sa veste à son tour. Le silence de Castiel l'inquiétait et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller vers lui et essayer de le faire parler? Ou bien le laisser dans son coin et attendre qu'il vienne à lui?

Il préféra opter pour la deuxième options et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il réchauffa le grec du jour précédent et s'appuya contre le comptoir , il savait que Castiel était parti dans la chambre.

Cette journée avait été très éprouvante pour le caissier et demain serait sans doute encore pire. Demain matin , Benny viendrait pour installer le micro. Le policier avait interrogé le petit brun pour savoir comment il pouvait le piéger sans qu'il ne s'attire des problèmes...

Castiel avait longuement expliqué qu' Eagle l'avait approché dans les toilettes de la cour de justice. Il espérait juste qu'avec son ego surdimensionné , il réitérerait l'expérience.

Le plan était simple: Castiel partirait en avance et resterait dans le couloir , se mettant dans la vision de l'homme d'affaire. Il irait aux toilettes et espérait bien que Mark le suivait jusque là.. Si son plan marchait, Mark se moquerait ouvertement de lui et lui rappellerait à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir.

Dean et Castiel s'était disputés à ce sujet , le mécanicien trouvant cela trop risqué. Il est vrai que Mark se croyait supérieur à tous le monde et croyait au fond de lui qu'il était intouchable , mais si cela tournait mal et qu'il l'agressait sexuellement?

Dean avait fini par accepter après avoir été rassuré par le policier ainsi que par son petit ami.

Dean fut sorti dans ses pensées par le micro onde qui retentit. Il disposa le contenu dans deux assiettes et les mit à table. Il partit ensuite en direction de la chambre et ne trouva pas le brun.

Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

\- Cas.J'ai réchauffé le grec.

\- Je n'ai pas faim merci.

Dean resta quelques instants devant la porte. Le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Dean hocha la tête et repartit en direction du salon. Il s'installa devant la télévision et mangea.

La comédie qui passait à l'écran ne lui fit aucun effet , il enfourna ses pâtes dans sa bouche comme un automate. Dean se sentait terriblement mal,pourquoi est ce que Castiel ne lui parlait plus?

Il ne réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien dans son assiette lorsque sa fourchette rencontra le fond. Il souffla avant de se lever du fauteuil. Il fit la vaisselle du matin ainsi que son assiette. Il laissa celle de Castiel au cas ou..

Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil sur l'heure et sortit de la pièce. Il trouva alors Castiel devant un reportage , il le regarda quelques instants. Il était emmitouflé dans les couvertures , seul ses cheveux dépassaient.

Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il sentait que Castiel voulait un peu d'espace. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se faufiler derrière lui et de lui déposer un bisou sur la tête. Son homme ne réagit pas mais c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était s'il avait besoin.

Il prit une douche rapide et enfila son boxer et son t-shirt Metallica. Il s'installa ensuite aux cotés de Castiel , le regard figé sur l'écran. Il se retint difficilement de se coller à lui et de l'enlacer.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la télévision dans un silence religieux. Vers 23h, Dean remarqua que l'homme qu'il aimait s'était endormi. Il lui toucha doucement le bras et le secoua délicatement.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et se leva sans un mot. Dean le vit quitter la pièce , il ferma la télévision. Il jeta un regard au canapé, Castiel le voulait-il dans le lit?

C'est alors qu'il vit les lumières encore allumées dans le couloir , Castiel étant déjà dans la chambre. Dean se dirigea dans le couloir , il se brossa les dents puis rentra dans la chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir mais il pouvait voir la forme du corps de Castiel.

Il s'était mis proche du bord de son coté. Dean se faufila dans le lit et lui tourna le dos difficilement. Il ferma les yeux pensant que son ami dormait déjà. Il sursauta lorsque le bras de Castiel se faufila en dessous de sien pour l'enserrer. Le jeune Novak posa sa tête contre ses omoplates toujours silencieux.

Dean soupira de soulagement avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son cœur. Dean ne s'endormit que lorsqu'il entendit le doux ronflement de l'homme qu'il aimait.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Benny vint dans la matinée. Il disposa tout le dispositif sur la table avant de regarder Castiel.

\- Castiel vous êtes sur?

\- Oui.

\- Me donnez vous la permission de vous toucher pour mettre le micro?

\- Oui.

Dean attablé à la table regardait la scène. Il vit son meilleur ami, colle un micro contre le torse imberbe de son homme. Benny s'appliqua et demanda à Castiel de fermer sa chemise. Le policier tâta pour être qu'on ne sentait rien.

\- C'est bon il est imperceptible sans qu'on ouvre la chemise, ce qui n'arrivera pas. rassura-t-il.

Castiel hocha de la tête. Dean se leva de sa chaise et fit une accolade amicale à son ami.

\- Merci mec.Tu veilles sur lui hein?

\- Je serais dans un van tout près du palais de justice, si quoi que ce soit tourne mal. Je serais la. Même si je sais que tu seras plus rapide.

Dean sourit un peu.

\- Je vais y aller et m'installer. dit Benny

\- D'accord , a toute.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il se tourna ensuite et vit son ami mettre sa veste. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et lui remit son col correctement.

\- Ca va?

\- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Dean le prit dans ses bras et Castiel l'enserra à son tour en faufilant sa tête dans son cou. Le jeune Winchester lui caressa le cheveux avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

Castiel le serra plus fort et s'emboîta contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Castiel s'éloigna de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant que le caissier n'arrête l'étreinte.

\- On doit y aller.

\- Je sais..

Dean posa sa main sur sa chute de rein et le guida la porte. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Dean lui prit la main alors que Castiel poussait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il lui caressa la main pour le détendre.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers l'Impala. Castiel se mit sur le siège passager alors que Dean s'installait derrière le volant. Il prit la main de Castiel et la garda leurs doigts entrelacés dans sur le levier de vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment. Dean sentit Castiel se crisper en apercevant le palais de justice. Il se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Main dans la main , ils rentrèrent dans la bâtisse.

Ils retrouvèrent Sam dans le couloir. Castiel frissonna en sentant le regard d'Eagle le suivre à la trace. Il ne fit semblant de rien et écoutant son homme expliquer le plan à son cadet. Comme prévu, au bout de quelques instants les deux frères s'éloignèrent du jeune Novak.

Novak souffla et vit du coin de l'œil sa famille avec Mark. Mais il voyait très bien que l'homme d'affaires n'écoutait rien de leur conversation, tout son attention tourné vers lui , seul et vulnérable. Ses frères ainsi que sa mère partirent dans la salle d'audience , Eagle feignant de répondre à un appel.

Il regarda son téléphone , faisant semblant de rien. Il répondit à Benny dans l'oreillette puis partit vers la toilette comme prévu. Il se faufila dans les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage pour se donner du courage.

Cette scène se déroulait exactement comme la précédente d'il y a quelques mois. Il était terrorisé mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il devait le coincer!

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le grincement de la porte absolument effrayant résonner dans la pièce. Il se ressuya le visage et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Castiel. Quel plaisir de te revoir. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel se releva faisant face à son bourreau qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE POURRAIT CHOQUER EN VUE DE CERTAINES PAROLES EMPLOYEES.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il frotta ses mains devenues moites contre son jeans. Mark ferma la porte à clé et s'avança lentement vers lui , le surplombant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu m'invitais à te rejoindre?

Castiel résista à l'envie de baisser les yeux, il ne devait se montrer faible. Eagle avant sa main vers lui et il la tapa avec force, son bourreau fit les gros yeux surpris par son geste.

\- C'est ton mec qui te donne de l'assurance hein? Tu te crois plus fort. Mais tu n'es qu'une merde!

Castiel accusa le coup.

\- Tu te sens pousser des ailes hein? Tu crois vraiment y arriver.Ta mère va témoigner aujourd'hui et tes frères aussi.. On pèse plus dans la balance!

\- Tu ne gagneras pas. murmura-t-il.

\- Tu es tellement naïf. C'est le pouvoir qui prime dans cette société, ces gens savent très bien à qui ils s'en prennent. ricana-t-il.

\- Je ne m'arrêterais pas ! J'en ai marre d'avoir peur! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu en as peut être marre mais je t'effraye toujours et ce sera toujours le cas! ria-t-il.

Il ferma sa veste de costume d'un air condescendant.

\- J'espère que ton petit copain sait qui tu es vraiment et à qui tu appartiens!

Il se rapprocha de Castiel et le huma. Castiel détourna la tête et se retint de vomir en voyant son violeur si près de lui , la tête dans son cou.

\- Tu es à moi Castiel! J'ai tout pris en toi. J'ai été le premier et je serais le dernier. Ton cul est à moi et il n'y que ma queue qui peut te satisfaire et tu le sais!

Castiel trouva la force de le pousser pour qu'il recule. Il prit peur lorsque Eagle lui jeta un regard noir. Il savait qu'il devait rester calme, le micro sur son torse enregistrant tout.

Eagle ne fit que ricaner le jaugeant de son regard.

\- Tu as essayé de te convaincre que tu aimais les garçons avant n'est ce pas! Mais tu as tout faux mon petit ange , c'est moi qui t'ai corrompu! se moqua-t-il. Tu es devenu une sale chienne car je l'ai décidé.Tu deviendras sa chienne aussi mais quand il sera en toi il saura qu'il n'aura pas sa place.

\- Tu mens, tu ne sais rien! dit-il d'une voix étonnamment forte.

\- Oh j'en sais assez.Tu crois qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es mais quand il saura la vérité. Quand tu te frotteras contre lui comme une bête en chaleurs et quand il t'aura baisé il te laissera tomber car tu es une coquille vide. Tu as pactisé avec moi le soir ou tu m'as laissé te toucher, j'ai ton âme au creux de la main!

\- Tu m'as violé et violenté!

\- Et tu as aimé chaque minutes. Tu avais beau me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas mais j'ai su lire en toi Castiel. Tu disais non mais ton corps hurlait oui. Tu te souviens n'est ce pas? Ton désir entre ma main. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de son corps et Eagle en avait grandement profiter. Eagle avait-il raison, l'avait-il voulu?

Le caissier se sentit paniqué. Il perdait son souffle, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue se floutait, il allait détourner de l’œil. Il secoua la tête négativement, tout en répétant inlassablement qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

\- Tu as joui avec moi. Tu l'as toujours voulu!

\- Non...non..

Il recula lorsque Eagle s'approcha de lui. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage. Alors qu'il était à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, on toqua la porte.

\- Monsieur Eagle, tout va bien? Nous allons commencer.

Mark grogna avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- J'arrive Roman! cria-t-il sur les nerfs. On se reverra lorsque je serais libre.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s'éloigner. Il renoua sa cravate et ouvrit la porte. Castiel resta collé contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées négatives. Il eut du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité , il sentit des mains se poser sur ses joues.

Il releva le regard et se perdit dans le vert de Dean. Il voyait ces lèvres bouger mais n'entendait pas. Dean était très inquiet et il n'arrivait pas à le rassurer.

\- Cas! Cas répond moi!

Il le prit dans ses bras , le serrant très fort contre lui. Castiel resta amorphe dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux , espérant le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Ca va aller , je suis là.

Le Winchester souffla lorsque Castiel réagit et répondit à l’étreinte. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Dean.

Dean l'éloigna délicatement.

\- Est ce que tu m'aimes? articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Oui je t'aime Cas. Et je te laisserais pas tomber.

\- Il a dit.

\- Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire tu ne dois pas le croire.

\- Il a tout avoué.

Dean sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- On va y arriver Cas. Benny va fignoler tout cela et on l'aura aujourd'hui. Il va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Ce sera fini.

\- Oui Cas.

Il l'embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Ils furent interrompus par Sam qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Les gars il faut qu'on y aille.

Dean hocha la tête et remercia son frère. Il se tourna vers son ami, inquiet.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Je veux en finir.

\- Alors on y va.

Ils sortirent des toilettes. Dean le guida vers la salle alors que Sam lui expliquait comment allait se dérouler le reste du procès. Roman avait prévu de faire intervenir la mère des Novak ainsi que ces trois aînés. Dès que Benny aurait fini avec l'enregistrement , il amènerait et il pourrait le dévoiler au grand public.

Quand Castiel rentra il aperçut Balthazar assis sur l'un des bancs. Il le rejoignit rapidement le questionnant silencieusement , Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je suis fier de toi.. dit Balthazar.

Sam le conduisit derrière la table et attira son attention pour ne pas qu'il regarde son bourreau. Le juge entra dans la pièce , ils se levèrent et ne prirent places seulement avec l'autorisation du maître.

Comme prévu c'est Roman qui intervint en appelant Eva Novak à la barre. Sa mère ne le regarda pas et s'assit distinctement derrière le micro.

\- Madame Novak. Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous l'accusé?

\- 15 ans et nous sommes mariés depuis 14 ans.

\- Que représente-t-il pour vous et vos fils? questionna Roman.

\- Mon ex-mari était mort. Je me suis retrouvé seule avec mes 5 fils je n'avais plus rien. Je bossais sans arrêt j’enchaînais les boulots pour payer les factures, jusqu'au moment ou je l'ai rencontré lors d'un dîner. Il était tellement impressionnant et charmant. Nous avons rapidement commencé à nous fréquenter et il était génial avec mes enfants. Il nous a sauvé de la rue, il est un père pour mes enfants.

\- Que pensez vous de l'accusation de vos deux cadets?

\- Je ne les comprends pas.Nous.. Nous étions heureux. Castiel à commencé à se dévier du droit chemin et il a commencé à me mentir. Ensuite il est revenu complètement saoul à la maison en criant que mon mari le violait.

\- Qu'avez vous fait?

\- Michel,mon aîné la mis dehors. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis le début du procès. En ce qui concerne Balthazar, il est dans le même sac que son frère. Il est capricieux et nous attire des problèmes pour son propre plaisir.

\- Bien j'ai terminé monsieur le juge.

\- Monsieur Winchester voulez vous intervenir?

\- Je n'ai qu'une question votre honneur.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'épouse.

\- Madame Novak, je crois que nombreuses de ces témoins sont mamans. Comment pouvez vous expliquer le fait que vous préférez croire votre mari plutôt que vos deux fils?

\- Je viens de le dire je..

\- Oui merci j'ai entendu. Mon client vous l'a dit après avoir supporté les violences de votre mari pendant des mois. Au lieu de l'écouter vous l'avez jeté dehors.

\- Je suis une bonne mère! se défendit-il

\- Une mère n'aurait pas réagi ainsi. J'ai terminé.

L'avocat se rassit calmement. Eva Novak se leva les larmes bordant ses joues, Eagle ne réagit même pas, crissant des dents.

Le procès continua , on interrogea deux des aînés. Ils répétèrent exactement les mêmes mots que leur mère , Roman les avait bien briffé. Le juge Turner leur donna une pause.

Les Winchesters et les Novak sortirent rapidement du bâtiment juridique. Ils rejoignirent Benny à l'extérieur.

\- Voila. Tout en dedans.. Il a bien balancé le salop , on a réussi les gars.

\- Merci mec! dit Dean.

\- Un monstre en plus derrière les verrous, merci à toi Castiel!

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean partit chercher un hot-dog pour lui et Castiel. Sam repartit à l'intérieur il trouva le juge et lui soumettra l'enregistrement. Il sourit lorsque Turner donna son autorisation.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il fut arrêté par Turner.

\- Winchester!

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Détruisez le! dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- On reprend dans 20 minutes.

Sam sortit de la pièce et rejoignit son frère à l'extérieur. Ils mangèrent sur les marches avant de retourner à l'intérieur quand ce fut l'heure. Castiel prit la main de Dean tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La boule au creux de son ventre ne voulait pas se déloger. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à peine entrer dans la salle de jugement. Il avait du mal à réaliser que son cauchemar prendrait fin aujourd'hui.

Castiel respira un grand coup et reçut un regard d'encouragements du juge. Il s'assit rapidement se sentant épuisé. Sam ne perdit pas une minute et intervint.

\- Votre honneur , je voudrais introduire l'élément 536 s'il vous plait.

\- Allez-y.

Sam sortit un microphone du sachet plastique. Il le place prêt du micro et l'enclencha toutes les personnes dans la salle se turent . Un silence pesant planait dans l'auditoire. Castiel ferma les yeux en réentendant les paroles de l'homme d'affaires des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle.

Castiel se retourna et vit sa mère la main sur sa bouche , les larmes perlaient ses lèvres. Il vit ensuite Roman blêmir et son beau père se liquéfier. L'enregistrement prit fin et Eagle se releva.

\- Tu m'as piégé! Tu m'as piégé espèce de petite salope. cria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir vers lui mais deux vigiles l'attrapèrent , sous l'ordre du juge il fut sorti de la salle. Il ne revint pas dans la salle, les témoins se retirèrent quelques instants et le jugement fut vite donné.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, quel est votre décision?

\- Pour violence et viols répétitifs sur Castiel et Balthazar nous plaidons l'accusé coupable.

\- Bien Monsieur Eagle écopera de 30 ans de prison..

Il tapa de son marteau et tous se levèrent. Castiel fut rapidement rejoint par Dean il le captura dans ses bras et le jeune Novak ne se retint pas plus longtemps et pleura.

\- C'est fini Cas. Il te fera plus de mal.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel serra Dean à son tour , laissant court à ses larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il s'éloigna pour se faire capturer dans les bras de son aîné. Balthazar le prit contre lui et lui frotta le dos.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Cassie. On l'a eu. On a gagné.

Castiel hocha la tête contre son épaule. Dean serra son petit frère contre lui , soulagé.

\- Merci Sammy pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Castiel se tira de ses bras et se laissa guider par Dean. Ils sortirent de la salle d'audience et marchaient lentement vers la sortie lorsqu'on les interpella.

\- Castiel!

Castiel s'arrêta net , la main de Dean serrée dans la sienne. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la mère des Novak , ces trois aînés derrière elle. Elle avait le visage tuméfié par les larmes et tremblait légèrement.

Dean serra plus fort sa main alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa mère.

\- Castiel. Je.. Nous sommes tellement désolés. Si nous avions su. Nous..

Elle semblait inconsolable et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'arriva pas à parler , les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Balthazar qui venait de sortir , sentit sa détresse et vint le rejoindre.

\- Tu es d'une hypocrisie maman! Tu savais au fond de toi que c'était vrai. Castiel n'aurait jamais menti sur cela!

\- C'est toi l'hypocrite Balth' tu l'as foutu dehors aussi! grogna Michel.

\- Oui et j'ai été égoïste parce que je pensais que ce con m'aimait. Et que si Castiel partait je l'aurais pour moi seul. Mais il n'aime personne même pas toi maman!

Sa mère ravala un sanglot , elle fut réconfortée par Raphael qui se tenait à ses cotés.

\- Vos excuses ont s'en fout. Castiel a assez souffert et maintenant il va pouvoir vivre une vie normalement , sans avoir peur qu'il y ait un putain de pédophile derrière lui! Alors vous êtes désolés et vous vous sentez coupable c'est très bien pour vous mais cela ne changera rien. Car vous l'avez traité comme un moins que rien. C'était ton fils maman et tu l'as foutu dehors pour Mark.

Castiel baissait la tête silencieux.

\- Laissez nous tranquille. Laissez le vivre et reprenez votre petite vie de bons petits religieux!

Balthazar jaugea durement sa famille avant de prendre son frère contre lui et de l'emmener dehors. Une horde de journalistes les attendaient dehors et les trois hommes eurent beaucoup de mal à rejoindre leur voiture respective.

Dès que Castiel fut installé , Dean démarra en évitant les journalistes armés de leurs micros.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Eagle était derrière les barreaux et les témoignaient s'empilaient. De nombreuses victimes se joignirent aux jugements, révélant tous les abus causés par son violeur.

Cela ajouta du poids à sa peine et on était maintenant sur qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de prison. Dean et Castiel étaient retournés travailler. Castiel eut du mal au début , voyant les regards peinés de ces collègues jusqu'au jour où Rebecca la patronne haussa le ton pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Parfois il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout était bien terminé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était maintenant libre , qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Depuis le procès il n'avait plus dormi.

Il attendait que son petit ami s'endorme pour se lever , il attendait ensuite le matin pour se re-faufiler dans ses bras. Il était très fatigué et observait le plafond. Il caressait discrètement la main de Dean posée sur son torse.

Il ne sut pas quand il s'endormit.

Il revit les nombreux viols d'Eagle. Son sourire narquois au repas , alors qu'il lui caressait l'intérieur du genoux. Son souffle lorsqu'il se faufilait derrière lui et qu'il le humait comme un chien.. Les fois ou il le poussait sur le lit et lui arrachait son pantalon..

Il ouvrit les yeux , voyant le visage de son beau père au dessus de lui. Il haleta et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Tout ces flash-back défilèrent dans sa tête et s'effacèrent doucement de son esprit.

Il vit alors Dean , le jour de la rentrée qui le salua d'une main. Dean qui l'aida à ramasser ses livres lorsqu'il venait de les faire tomber. Dean dans le magasin lui souriant chaleureusement. Dean l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il sourit à travers ses larmes. Il se réveilla doucement , la respiration haletante. Dean s'était relevé , l'observant inquiet.

\- Cas? Tu vas bien?

Il caressa son visage avant de le prendre contre lui.

\- C'est.. C'est fini Dean. Il est plus là.

Il venait d'en prendre conscience et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Castiel ne put retenir le rire qui traversa sa gorge , Dean se releva le regardant d'un air étonné. Castiel finit par se calmer , un petit sourire du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement , le caissier posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Dean le surplombait et l'embrassait doucement. Le Winchester se fraya un passage et joignit sa langue à la sienne.

Castiel l'accueillit sur lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il retint un gémissement et le baiser gagna en intensité. Dean s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes , le souflle court.

Le Novak le regarda inquiet. Dean lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de se relever un peu plus.

\- J'ai besoin de me calmer. murmura-t-il.

Castiel baissa son regard par automatisme. Il vit alors la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de pyjama de son ami. Dean se laissa tomber à coté de lui , la respiration laborieuse.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche.ricana-t-il nerveusement.

Castiel hocha la tête et le vit se lever rapidement pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir , s'imaginant Dean nu dans la douche. Dean avait laissé la porte entrouverte , il sortit délicatement du lit.

Il s'approcha de la porte , le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Il glissa son regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , il souffla lorsqu'il vit les fesses de Dean dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il courut presque pour se remettre au lit. Honteux d'avoir maté son ami sans vergogne. Il commençait à ressentir du désir et cela l'effrayait. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à être touché à nouveau. Il avait tellement peur de panique si Dean le touchait sexuellement.

Il savait que Dean ne l'obligerait jamais à rien. Mais les paroles d'Eagle tournait dans sa tête , son bourreau avait raison Castiel n'était qu'une coquille vide..

Eagle l'avait brisé , il avait tout pris en lui. Dean était sincère , il le savait. Mais Dean était jeune et le sexe était important à leur â être qu'un jour en aurait marre d'attendre et s'en irait. Castiel se retrouvait alors seul sans personne. Il n'arriverait pas à aimer quelqu'un comme il l'aimait lui.

Il fut coupé dans ses doutes par l'ouverture de la porte, Dean coupa la lampe et marcha dans la chambre.

Il fit semblant de rien lorsque Dean eut fini. Il ferma les yeux , feignant de dormir. Dean se coucha près de lui , il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de passer son bras sur son ventre.

.

Le lendemain , il eut du mal à faire semblant de rien. Dean se leva après lui , alors qu'il était en train de faire du café le mécano se faufila derrière lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il feignit un sourire alors que Dean lui servait des céréales. Il se servit du lait et sursauta lorsque la main de Dean se posa sur la sienne.

\- Cas?

Castiel baissa la tête mais ce fut sans compter sur Dean qui lui releva la tête.

\- Regarde moi. Qu'est ce que tu as? Parle moi, ne garde pas cela pour toi.

\- Rien.

Il retira sa main de la sienne et but une gorgée de son café.

\- Pas de cela avec moi. le prévint-il.

Castiel bondit hors de sa chaise , voulant fuir la conversation. Il prit sa veste et ses clés , s'apprêtant à partir. Dean le rattrapa et lui prit la main l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a. On se dit non? Si c'est à cause de hier. Je suis désolé. J'ai pas contrôlé.

\- Lâche moi s'il vous plait. murmura-t-il.

\- Cas.Ne fais pas ça, me repousse pas. Laisse moi t'aider, je suis là pour toi.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux!? lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi!?

\- Tu partiras quand tu m'auras touché parce que tu verras comme je suis vide à l'intérieur.

\- Comment tu peux dire cela Cas? demanda-t-il peiné.

Castiel se sentit coupable en voyant le regard triste de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que je t'aimais. Je t'aime Cas. Je m'en fous du sexe c'est être avec toi qui est important.

Il savait qu'il avait blessé Dean et pourtant son petit ami ne partit pas. Il posa juste sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa la pommette.

\- Je ferais tout pour rester avec toi. Et j'ai pas besoin du sexe pour te montrer mes sentiments. Je veux pas que tu doutes sur cela.

\- Je veux pas que tu vives comme cela Dean. Tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourra tout donner de lui.

\- Tu m'as tout donné alors ne me le reprends pas. accusa-t-il. Tu dois me croire , je t'aime et je te quitterais pas. Le seul qui a le pouvoir de quitter l'autre c'est toi. Si tu me demandes de partir. Je le ferais mais sache que je te laisserais jamais tomber. Alors tu veux que je partes?

Dean avait peur il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était apeuré lui aussi mais la fragilité dans la voix de Dean le convint.

\- Reste. murmura-t-il.

Dean opina du chef et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre tout en douceur :)

Une petite routine s'installa entre eux, Dean passait toutes ses nuits chez lui. Il partait un peu plus tôt le matin pour passer chez lui , payer ces factures et puis il allait travailler.

Il revenait alors le soir et il passait la soirée ensemble et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait quelques jours que Castiel avait envie de lui proposer de vivre officiellement ensemble mais a chaque fois qu'il voulait parler aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il rentra à la maison , complètement fatigué. Il avait eu une journée difficile , il avait passé sa journée à porter des cartons de livraisons. Il avait du les ranger et était tombé de deux marches de son échelle, se faisant mal au poignet.

Lorsqu'il avait été à la caisse , les clients avaient été très désagréables. Une vieille femme l'avait agressé quand il lui avait fait remarquer gentiment que son bon était périmé. On pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une journée de merde et qu'il se réjouissait vraiment de rentrer et de dormir.

Il souffla tout en retirant sa veste , il la posa sur le porte manteau et jeta ses clés sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers le salon , il fit les gros yeux en le voyant seulement illuminé de bougies.

Il s'avança regardant chaque parcelle de la pièce , des petites pétales de roses bleues surplombaient le sol formant un chemin. Il le suivit et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il tomba sur Dean souriant à coté de la table.

Il avait bougé tous les meubles et avait disposé la table au centre , une nappe blanche dessus. Une longue bougie illuminait la table et une bouteille de vin l'attendait , il s'approcha doucement.

Dean le rejoignit en souriant , il lui tendit un bouquet de roses. Castiel sourit avant de les sentir en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se perdit dans le regard de son amoureux.

La lueur dans ses yeux le bouleversa , il lui sourit timidement. Dean s'abaissa et l'embrassa amoureusement. Castiel lui rendit son baiser doucement , sentant son souffle se perdre dans ce baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes avant que Dean ne s'éloigne doucement.

Il lui prit le bouquet des mains et le mit dans un vase déjà mis sur le plan de travail. Il tira ensuite sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Castiel le regarda ouvrir la bouteille de vin , avec des yeux tendres.

Dean lui servit un verre et lui donna avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il prit ensuite place en face.

\- A nous. dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

\- A nous. confirma-t-il.

Il but une petite gorgée de son vin avant de reposer le verre à pied sur la table.

\- Cette soirée est pour toi. Je veux que tu ne t'occupes de rien, juste que tu profites.

\- Pourquoi? lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il vit le regard étonné de son amoureux , il s'en voulu d'avoir demandé cela..

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te faire plaisir. On ne t'a jamais fait une soirée comme cela et je suis honoré d'être le premier.

\- Tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Je..

Dean posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi Cas. Même faire des trucs que je faisais pas avant, comme des soirées comme celle ci. On dirait que tu me changes de plus en plus.plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel rougit avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Bon par contre je vais me montrer honnête. J'ai pas cuisiné enfin je dirais plutôt que j'ai essayé mais j'ai failli foutre le feu à l'appart'. dit-il gêné.

Castiel ne retint pas le rire qui traversa sa gorge , il s'imaginait tellement bien son amoureux en total panique devant la casserole.

\- C'est pas bien de se moquer.bouda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je suis désolé.rit-il toujours.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.. sourit-il amoureusement. Donc, j'ai commandé au traiteur.Je sais que tu dois être fatigué donc j'ai pris que le plat et la merveilleuse tarte aux pommes.

\- Tu as pas dit que tu voulais me faire plaisir? taquina-t-il.

\- Si, pourquoi? paniqua-t-il.

\- Il me semble que tu as pris la tarte plus pour toi que pour moi.

Dean perdit de sa superbe , Castiel rit aux éclats avant de se lever doucement. Il se mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Je rigolais Dean. J'adore la tarte!

\- Espèce de salaud. murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il caressa sa pommette tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent harmonieusement et Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher.

Quand le souffle manqua , ils s'arrêtèrent tout en restant proche. Castiel se leva doucement sous les yeux étonnés du mécanicien.

\- Ben quoi j'ai faim.

\- J'espère que tu aimes l'italien?

\- J'adore l'italien.rassura-t-il.

Le Winchester rit doucement avant de se lever et de partir dans la cuisine. Il arriva avec deux plats de pâtes à la roquette , Castiel saliva en voyant l'assiette. Dean lui resservit du vin et prit place.

\- Bon appétit Cas.

\- Bon appétit Dean.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de se lancer dans la dégustation. Castiel prit une grosse bouchée de pâtes et gémit de satisfaction. Il rit en voyant Dean aspirer un des spaghettis dans sa bouche.

Dean releva la tête surpris de l'entendre rire. Castiel prit sa serviette et tendit le bras pour lui ressuyer le coin de la bouche.

\- Je t'aime Dean. Merci pour ce repas.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas. Et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.

\- Tu le fais déjà. Pour la première fois de ma vie , je me sens à ma place.

Dean lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur la sienne , il caressa ses doigts.

\- Cas. J'ai un truc à te demander.

Le caissier posa sa fourchette contre son assiette. Dean semblait nerveux tout d'un coup , il venait de lui lâcher la main et se frottait les siennes contre la serviette. Dean dut comprendre sa peur vu qu'il le rassura de suite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas. C'est rien de grave.

Castiel respira , soulagé.

\- Ça fait quelques jours que j'y pense sans arriver à te le demander.Je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé et je ne veux surtout pas te faire peur en allant trop vite. Mais je..

\- Dean.

\- Je..Je voudrais qu'on vive ensemble.Enfin je veux dire officiellement donc ne plus avoir deux appart. Je pense que ce serait plus facile. Je n'aurais plus à passer chez moi pour prendre des affaires et pareil quand tu viens chez moi.Et puis on aura qu'un appart et non plus deux, dont un qu'on paye inutilement et..

Castiel n'en revenait pas , Dean était en train de lui demander de vivre avec lui.. Ce a quoi il pensait depuis plusieurs jours sans oser le demander au Winchester.

\- Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'oblige à rien d'accord? Tu peux dire non je comprendrais après tout, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble et je sais que ce sera une grande étape pour toi alors.

\- Oui.

\- Alors si tu dis non il y a pas de... Attends. Tu as dit oui?

\- Oui Dean. Je veux vivre avec toi.

Castiel sentit son cœur battre à la chamade lorsque un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Oh bordel Cas tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content. Je..

\- J'y avais pensé aussi.avoua-t-il. Mais j'osais pas te le demander.

\- Oh putain c'est génial.

Il se leva et l'embrassa s'accroupit et Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Alors j'emménage quand? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Dean a propos de cela. Je voudrais bien que nous ne vivions pas ici. Enfin si tu le veux bien.

\- Cas je m'en fous d'où on vit. C'est toi mon chez moi. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- C'est l'appartement que j'ai acheté quand.. Quand on m'a foutu dehors. C'est ici que j'ai revécu tous les pires moments. Je préférais vivre dans ton appartement plutôt qu'ici.

\- Bien sur Cas. Je comprends et je suis tellement content que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Tant que tu es avec moi, tout va bien.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et après un dernier bisou , ils reprirent le repas. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils prirent une douche avant d'aller se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre , pensant à leur nouveau départ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.. Cela me fait du bien d'écrire un peu de moments comme ceux-ci car Castiel a beaucoup souffert..
> 
> Ca me fait du bien de l'écrire comme cela!


	23. Chapter 23

L'emménagement chez Dean s'était bien passé. Castiel n'avait pris qu'une semaine pour emballer ses affaires. Dean l'avait regardé s'affairer en souriant. Le caissier avait emménagé quelques jours plus tard , avec l'aide de Sam et Balthazar.

Il s'était tout de suite senti bien. L'appartement était chaleureux tout comme son amoureux. Il sentait l'odeur de Dean partout et les nombreuses photos qui trônaient sur les murs lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se sentait en sécurité chez Dean.

Il sourit avant de tomber sur une photo de Mary tout souriante. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il prit la photo entre ses mains. Le regard bien veillant de la maman de Dean le rassurait.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent et qu'une tête se posa contre la sienne.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- C'était la plus belle. Je voulais me marier avec. ricana-t-il.

Castiel se retourna doucement dans ses bras. Il toucha sa joue et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé mon ange à moi maintenant. sourit-il.

Dean l'embrassa sur le nez avant de le serrer un peu dans ses bras. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder l'appartement.

\- Ça te plait?

\- Oui. Mais je m'en fous d'où on vit je veux être avec toi. Mais oui ça me plait, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin chez moi.

Tout se passait pour le mieux depuis son nouveau départ. Castiel reprenait gout à la vie de plus en plus et il était comblé avec Dean. Un seul truc clochait , le sexe. Castiel se sentait tellement mal de savoir que Dean devait se soulager avec des magazines ou des vidéos.

Le mécano ne s'en plaignait pas bien sur mais Castiel en avait tellement marre. Il avait envie de passer ce cap, il voulait rendre Dean heureux et il voulait découvrir l'amour. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être en mode automatique de ce côté la.

Il allait surmonter ce traumatisme , Eagle ne gagnerait pas ce combat. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris contact avec une psy. Ellen Harvelle était assez atypique, elle avait fort caractère mais avait aussi une cœur grand comme ça.

Entre un psy et un patient c'est une question de feeling et lui avait tout de suite ressentit un truc à son égard. Ellen était la pour l'aider , elle ne le jugerait pas , jamais. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il la voyait , il ne l'avait pas dit à Dean.

Il savait très bien ce que l'homme qu'il aimait dirait , il lui répondrait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de relations charnelles. Mais Castiel voulait le faire pour lui mais encore plus pour lui-même.

Et Ellen l'aidait dans cette voie , elle l'accueillit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit assis dans la salle d'attente. Il rentra et enleva son imper , offert par Dean le jour d'avant. Il s'installa alors que la spécialiste notait un rendez vous dans son agenda.

Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard , elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle croisa les jambes et prit son carnet de notes.

\- Alors comment vas-tu mon mignon?

\- Ça peut aller et vous?

\- Bien merci! Dis moi tout Castiel.

\- C'est Dean.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Oh rien de grave. Mais hier on s'embrassait et il a coupé comme d'habitude. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait envie mais il est parti dans la salle de bain. Pour.. Enfin vous savez.

\- Se soulager oui. Et donc..

\- Rien je... Ça me fait tellement de mal de le voir comme ça. Enfin je veux dire il m'aime et je l'aime mais je peux pas lui donner cet acte et parfois je me déteste.

Castiel baissa la tête , il était plus que sérieux. Il en avait marre d'être comme cela , il voulait juste profiter et rendre heureux Dean.

\- Castiel je t'interdis de dire cela!

Castiel releva la tête étonné.

\- Tu as subi des violences sexuelles pendant de nombreuses années et malgré cela tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un à qui tu fais assez confiance pour te toucher. Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort et vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Je ne le rends pas heureux Ellen.

\- Il te l'a dit?

\- Non bien sur que non mais je le sais! Il n'est pas épanoui.

\- Le sexe n'est pas primordiale Castiel.

\- Je sais mais Dean et moi nous sommes jeunes , nous devrions être comme les autres couples à passer nos journées entre le lit et le travail.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres couples et alors ? C'est ça qui vous rend extraordinaire.

Elle posa son carnet sur la table basse.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un couple comme le votre Castiel. Votre amour est tellement fort, vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer. Le charnel viendra quand tu seras prêt et si tu ne l'es pas et bien tu verras bien. Mais vu ce que tu m'as dit de Dean il ne partira pas. Il t'aime comme un fou.

\- Je sais et moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout.

\- Et bien voila.

\- Je voudrais que vous me donniez des conseils pour.. Pour reprendre confiance en moi à ce niveau la. Je veux vraiment y arriver.

\- D'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces d'accord?

Il hocha la tête , Ellen souffla avant de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Bien tu dois y aller par étapes. Tu ne dois surtout pas les brûler sinon ton traumatisme prendra le dessous et je ne veux même pas voir l'état dans lequel tu seras.

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Bien! Il y a trois étapes. Mais sache que si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux arrêter à tout moment c'est que tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Il opina du chef , attentif.

\- Bien ce que je te conseille de faire. C'est de commencer par des caresses mais je ne parle pas de caresses sexuelles. Disons que lorsque vous vous embrassez tu le touches dans le dos , la nuque , etc. Et si tu t'en sens capable tu peux laisser Dean faire la même chose mais encore une fois tu ne te forces pas!

\- D'accord et les autres?

\- Fais déjà la première étape et quand tu seras prêt je te dirais en quoi consiste la deuxième.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, on se voit jeudi et tu me dis si ça été. Mais attention tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- Je sais mais j'en ai envie..

Ellen hocha de la tête. Elle le raccompagna à la porte et ils se serrèrent la main. Il quitta le bâtiment et répondit au message de Dean.

Castiel était nerveux mais confiant. La soirée s'était passé tranquillement , Dean et lui avaient regardés la télévision tendrement enlacés. Ils avaient pris une douche chacun leur tours , Castiel en premier.

Il était couché dans le lit, jouant avec la couverture. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain , Dean ferma la lampe de la pièce. Il sourit à Castiel avant de faire le tour du lit. Castiel souffla , Dean n'avait pas mis de t-shirt ayant trop chaud la nuit.

Le Novak le trouva absolument magnifique , la lampe de chevet éclairant sa musculature. Dean souleva la couverture et s'y faufila. Il se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Castiel répondit doucement au baiser. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes , lorsque leurs lèvres se mêlèrent il sentit des petits papillons prirent leurs envols. Il s'abaissa posant sa tête sur le coussin tout en ne cessant le baiser. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité. Castiel descendit sa main et la posa sur ses épaules. Il caressa ses omoplates puis passa sa main sur son flanc.

Ce baiser le retournait, il avait tellement chaud tout d'un coup. Mais il voyait bien que Dean n'osait pas le toucher mais pourtant à cet instant il en crevait d'envie. Il prit délicatement sa main , se retenant de trembler.

Il la posa contre son pectoral. Dean s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux , Castiel ne le laissa pas réfléchir et lui reprit doucement la bouche. Il souffla lorsque Dean descendit doucement sa main le long de son flanc avant de passer sa main dans son dos.

Il fit des petites caresses dans son dos avant d'arrêter l'étreinte. Il avait le souffle court et les yeux noirs de désirs.

\- Je.. Je reviens.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir du lit. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bosse qui déformait le boxer du Winchester. Il souleva la couverture et ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son visage.

Il était excité lui aussi , il était sur la bonne voie. Il ne savait pas s'il sera capable de plus pour l'instant mais il avait déjà passé une grande étape.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel papillonna des yeux et se réveilla doucement. Il bailla avant de se tourner , il sourit en voyant Dean couché sur le dos son visage endormi lui faisant face. Il posa sa tête sur son coussin et avança sa main vers le visage de son amoureux.

Il posa sa main contre sa tempe et sourit tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il descendit sa main le long de son visage , finissant contre sa joue. Il lui caressa le visage et passa son pouce contre ses lèvres.

Il le regarda dormir tout en continuant ses caresses. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Dean ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dean se frotta les yeux et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son air enfantin.

Dean lui sourit encore un peu endormi et embrassa sa paume de main avant de remettre sa tête sur le coussin le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Hey! dit Dean du voix rauque.

\- Bonjour! Ça va?

\- Ouais super j'ai bien dormi et toi?

\- Oui je suis à coté de toi.dit-il en rougissant.

Dean lui sourit avant de se relever pour l'embrasser. Castiel posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et répondit à son baiser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il frissonna un peu lorsque Dean posa sa main sur son flanc.

Il ne fit rien de plus que ce contact, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour le caissier qui était plus qu'excité. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, la respiration déjà haletante. Castiel souffla de contentement lorsque son torse rencontra celui de Dean.

Il passa fébrilement sa main dans son dos, le caressant de tous son long. Il eut un soubresaut lorsque Dean gémit dans sa bouche. Il avait le souffle court et le corps tout tremblotant à cause de l'excitation, il avait envie de plus à cet instant même et si Dean aurait fait un geste il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. L'envie brûlant son ventre!

Pourtant Dean s'éloigna de lui , le regard noir de désir. Il avait la respiration saccadée et Castiel pouvait clairement sentir son érection derrière son pantalon de survêt'. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et le mécanicien l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je vais être en retard.dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva du lit et prit ses vêtements , Castiel rit intérieurement en le voyant mettre ses affaires devant son érection. Le Novak lui sourit doucement comme pour le rassurer avant de regarder son homme partir dans la salle de bain.

Castiel souffla tout en observant le plafond. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il était sur que si Dean l'aurait touché il ne l'aurait pas repoussé et là il était seul dans le lit alors que son petit ami était dans la douche.

Le petit brun tourna sa tête vers la porte , voulant pendant quelques instants voir à travers. Et si Dean était en train de se soulager?

La vision s'imposa dans son esprit , il vit le Winchester dans la cabine de la douche. Il s'imaginait parfaitement Dean en train de se donner du plaisir sous l'eau du pommeau. Son sexe eut un soubresaut dans son boxer, il posa sa main dessus.

Son imagination ne cessait de tourner montrant clairement son petit ami en train de se faire plaisir. Il ferma les yeux , déjà tout gémissant. Il était tellement perdu dans sa tête qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait commencé à se masturber doucement.

Il retint un cri lorsqu'il accentua ses mouvements , Dean se caressait maintenant le torse. Il ne put rester en place et se contorsionna. Sa respiration se saccadait de plus en plus , il était proche.

Dean jouit dans sa tête et cette vision permit au jeune caissier de venir à son tour et d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il souffla pour reprendre sa respiration , il revint peu à peu dans la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se rhabilla vite fait. Dean sortit quelques instants plus tard , tout beau et sentant très bon. Castiel se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras , Dean lui embrassa l'épaule avant de quitter l'étreinte doucement.

\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, va prendre ta douche!

Castiel hocha de la tête et s'exécuta. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain , il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était masturbé cela ne lui été plus arrivé depuis ses 15 ans. Quand Eagle avait commencé à le violer , il n'avait plus jamais eu envie de se toucher se dégoûtant lui même. Il n'en avait plus eu envie mais là bas dans le lit cela s'était fait automatiquement.

Il allait en parler à Ellen aujourd'hui à sa séance. Il prit rapidement sa douche , s' habilla et essaya de se coiffer sans succès. Il rejoignit ensuite son amoureux dans la cuisine , il trouve Dean en pleine préparation de pan cakes.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide?

\- Non ça va! File t'asseoir je t'apporte ça.

Castiel bouda un peu ce qui fit grandement rire le Winchester. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le pousser doucement hors de la cuisine. Castiel se résolut à s’asseoir et attendre calmement que Dean lui apporte l'assiette.

Il sourit comme un idiot en voyant le petit cœur dans l'assiette. Dean répondit à son sourire et se mit à coté de lui. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant doucement. Castiel se leva le premier et rangea la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Dean partit chercher leurs vestes et lui tendit la sienne lorsqu'il vint devant la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en se quittant , chacun partant vers sa voiture.

.

Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de prendre place dans la salle d'attente , Ellen ouvrit la porte et lui sourit. Il la salua avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Il enleva son imper et le posa sur sa chaise avant de prendre place.

Ellen prit place en face de lui , prenant son carnet.

\- Comment vas-tu mon beau?

\- Ça va très bien et vous?

\- Bien merci! Alors quoi de neuf, raconte moi!

Castiel tritura un peu ses doigts avant de la regarder de nouveau.

\- J'ai fait l'étape 1.

\- Et? Tout s'est bien passé?

\- Oui parfaitement. J'ai bien vu qu'il osait pas alors j'ai pris l'initiative.sourit-il fier.

\- C'est super Castiel!

\- C'est pas tout je..

\- Oui? encouragea-t-elle.

\- Ce matin on.. On a recommencé, il m'a touché et on s'embrassait et j'étais très excité. Il a tout arrêté comme d'habitude et est parti à la douche. Mais je me suis imaginé. Enfin j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de..

\- Tu t'es masturbé?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Tu progresses très vite Castiel. Il est tout a fait normal que tu en aies envie , je dois te dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe aussi vite mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils , perplexe.

\- Tu as confiance en Dean et tu as envie de lui. C'est sur la bonne voie, tu vas sur la guérison!

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui! Maintenant cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois passer à la sodomie ou quoi que ce soit tu n'es pas encore prêt. Mais je pense que tu te rapproches de l'étape deux.

\- Qui est? demanda-t-il stressé.

\- La masturbation mutuelle.

Castiel déglutit nerveusement , a cause du stress mais aussi un peu d'envie.

\- Tu t'en approches doucement je n'ai pas dit que tu étais prêt.rassura-t-elle.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Bien! j'espère que cette petit séance t'a fait du bien je vais te laisser aller travailler. Nous nous revoyions la semaine prochaine d'accord.

\- Oui.

\- Ne te force pas Castiel d'accord!

\- Oui je sais merci Ellen.

Il se leva et tritura ses clés de voiture. Elle le guida vers la sortie et lui serra la main tout en lui ouvrant la porte. Castiel lui sourit doucement avant de sortir du bureau. Il rejoignit sa voiture et démarra , la séance encore bien ancrée dans sa tête.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel rejoignit sa voiture et se mit rapidement au volant. Il ne voulait pas être en retard au boulot. Il n'eut pas de bouchons et arriva rapidement à son lieu de travail.

Il salua le boucher d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Ellen. Laisser Dean le toucher comme cela le faisait frissonner! Pourtant il en avait envie mais rien que d'y penser le faisait paniquer..

Il dut retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces , il pensait être prêt à passer la vitesse supérieure alors qu'en réalité non. Il était déçu de lui même.

Il secoua la tête tout en fermant son casier d'un geste brusque. Il ferma sa veste et la boutonna maladroitement. Il passa aux toilettes et sécha ses paupières. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa caisse.

Il travailla en mode automatique. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa séance avec sa psychologue. Il ne pouvait ne penser qu'a autre chose qu'à Dean. Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable et il n'arrivait pas à lui prouver.

Parfois il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Dean restait avec lui. Castiel savait que le mécanicien l'aimait , il lui disait tous les jours et lui aussi partageait ses sentiments. Mais Dean n'était surement pas combler par leur relation.

Castiel savait que son ami ne le tromperait jamais , Dean était quelqu'un d'honnête. Mais a cet instant il lui souhaitait presque, la main droite était utile quand on était ado mais surement pas à leurs âges.

La plupart des jeunes hommes comme eux , quand ils avaient quelqu'un, n'arrêtaient pas de faire l'amour. Et lui il mettait Dean dans une situation insupportable pour la plupart des hommes.

Il scanna un produit toujours la tête dans les nuages. Il hocha la tête a la vieille dame qui lui parlait.

Son regard dériva vers la file et il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant un jeune couple. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement , le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond avait les mains dans les poches arrières du jeans de sa petite amie.

Le caissier les regarda quelques secondes avant de dévier le regard. Il aurait tellement voulu être à l'aise avec Dean. Il l'était bien sur mais pas assez encore.

Il ne devait pas se brusquer mais il avait envie de plus même si visiblement il n'était pas prêt. Il se sentait tellement coupable certains jours. Et ici il broyait du noir.

Il ne vit même l'heure passer , trop occupé à finaliser un client. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune maman lui sourire , il y répondit vaguement. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

Il posa ses doigts sur les siennes et sourit grandement en sentant le parfum de Dean l'entourer. Il sentit un souffle contre son oreille qui le fit frissonner.

\- Devine qui c'est?

\- Dean..murmura-t-il.

Il reçoit un baiser sur le tempe alors que Dean fait le tour de la caisse pour lui faire face. La cliente prend ses sachets et s'en va.

\- J'espère bien que c'est moi que tu attends. rit-il tout en s'appuyant sur le sommet du cadran.

Castiel sourit comme un idiot en voyant Dean si proche de lui.

\- Tu voudrais que j'attende qui d'autres? dit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Tous le monde craque pour ta bouille.

\- Je veux pas tous le monde moi. dit-il en rougissant. C'est toi que je veux!

\- Oh moi aussi Cas. J'en veux pas d'autres et je partage pas.

Il s'approcha de Castiel pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il s'éloigne ensuite doucement , il se redresse et tape dans ses mains.

\- Allez Cas va te changer , on rentre à la maison..

\- Et ma voiture? questionne-t-il.

\- Je te conduirais demain.. Et puis Cas il y a que toi qui aime cette voiture.. se moque-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est sur qu'avec ta chevrolet.

\- Baby est envié de tous. dit-il fièrement. Bon allez file !

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crane avant de le guider vers son vestiaire. Il fait un bond en voyant Meg en soutien gorge. Il se cache les yeux inutilement.

\- Excuse moi Meg. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la.

\- Il y pas de mal Clarence!

Il se tourna vite vers son casier encore gêné d'avoir vu Meg. Il enleva sa chemise de travail et sursauta lorsque Meg posa sa main sur son épaule. Il s'excuse silencieusement.

La brune l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui tapoter l'autre.

\- Il est canon ton mec et super amoureux de toi alors le lâche pas!

\- Je comptais pas le faire!

\- J'espère bien! Sinon tu sais quel est ton destin tu finiras avec moi. dit-il en riant.

Il lui sourit et la regarde quitter la pièce. Il s'habille ensuite rapidement voulant retrouver Dean le plus vite possible. Quand il est enfin prêt il sort et retrouver Dean appuyé contre le mur.

Son homme lui prend la main et ils sortent du magasin. Castiel s'installa à la place du passager alors que Dean se met au volant. Il démarra et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir si la voie est libre.

Il s'engagea sur la route alors que Castiel enclencha la musique. Le Novak regarda son profil , il tourne ensuite sa tête vers sa fenêtre et se perd dans ses pensées encore une fois.

Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il se souvint de la fois ou il avait laissé Dean le toucher. Il se rappela de l'envie qui lui avait traversé le ventre, des frissons qui lui avaient perlés l'échine lorsque son amoureux l'avait caressé. L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti et la petite déception lorsque Dean avait quitté le lit..

Il n'était pas prêt pour se laisser toucher sexuellement mais pas pour des petites caresses comme cela. Il pourrait déjà commencé par là et voir ce que cela donne..

Ce soir il allait retenter l'expérience.

.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils commandèrent une pizza et la mangèrent devant un épisode de la série préférée de Dean. Le jeune Winchester décida ensuite de faire une petite soirée film.

Castiel choisit le premier et Dean le deuxième. Le petit brun s'installa sur Dean , soufflant de bonheur en sentant ses mains l'encercler. Il se fonda contre lui et entremêla leurs doigts.

Il se mit à lui caresser les bras , se sentant tellement bien à cet instant. Il finit aussi par jouer avec ses doigts souriant en voyant le pouce de Dean taquiner le sien.

Il ne put retenir le rougissement colorer ses joues lorsque Dean lui prit la main pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Le premier film se termina et ils enchaînèrent aussi le second.

Castiel bailla au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes , être couché sur Dean se sentir soulever aux mouvements de respirations lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux.

Il les rouvrit brutalement lorsqu'il entendit que le film s'était éteint. Il vit l'écran noir de la télévision , il comprit alors que son homme venait de fermer le lecteur.

\- Viens Cas. Tu es crevé. Le film sera la encore demain.

Castiel hocha la tête et se releva doucement. Il regarda Dean ranger les boissons dans le frigo , il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il allait prendre une douche , il était confiant il voulait vraiment le faire et il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant sinon après il n'osera peut être pas.

Il rentra dans la cabine et prit rapidement sa douche. Il enfila seulement un boxer , il croisa Dean dans la chambre. Dean l'embrassa chastement avant de lui aussi se faufiler dans la salle de bain.

Castiel se recouvrit de la couverture et garda son regard vers la porte. Il crut attendre après Dean , une éternité, son ami finit enfin par le rejoindre. Castiel le regarda faire le tour du lit pour ensuite s’asseoir à son coté.

Il se mit en dessous de la couverture et se tourna vers le petit brun. Il l'embrassa longuement et Castiel le retint lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner. Le baiser gagna un peu en intensité , le souffle commençait a lui manquer mais il ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

Castiel refit le même geste que l'autre fois et prit la main de Dean pour la poser sur son corps. Dean arrêta le baiser et le fixa de son regard noir de désir.

\- Cas.

\- Dean. J'ai...J'ai envie que tu me touches.

\- Cas. Je.. Tu es sur? Je pense pas que..

\- Je ne saurais pas te laisser me toucher à.. l'endroit que tu sais mais le reste j'en ai envie. S'il te plait.

\- D'ac..D'accord.

Castiel savait qu'il était déjà excité, cela faisait des mois qu'il le voyait frustré il savait reconnaître les signes. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager et souffla de soulagement quand Dean l'embrassa a nouveau.

Castiel frissonna lorsque Dean caressa son flanc tout en l'embrassant plus intensivement. Le jeune Novak posa sa main sur ses omoplates voulant le rapprocher de lui. Dean pencha sa tête sur le coté pour intensifier le baiser.

Castiel sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Il avait la respiration haletante il allait sans doute manquer de souffle mais il s'en fichait , il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il remonta doucement sa main jusque dans ses cheveux.

Il y passa ses main et reprit son souffle lorsque Dean s'éloigna quelques secondes. Il rouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans celui de Dean. Il lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer mais aussi pour se détendre.

Dean s'abaissa et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Castiel se retint de gémir lorsque son amoureux le caressa doucement le long du ventre. Castiel peinait à se concentrer sur le baiser.

Il était très excité depuis quelques minutes et sentir l'érection de Dean contre lui le rendait tout chose. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en descendant sa main contre son corps , il faillit crier lorsque sa main se faufila dans son boxer et rencontra son érection.

Il abaissa son boxer et pris son sexe entre son poing. Il rougit lorsqu'il gémit et que Dean se recula et abaissa son regard vers son bas ventre.

\- Cas.

Castiel le fixa tout en commençant à se masturber. Il venait de fermer les yeux lorsque Dean posa sa main contre sa joue. Il eut beaucoup de mal à les garder ouvert mais il se força et se noya dans le regard vers de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se mordilla les lèvres , quelques peu gêné par ses gémissements. Il se cambra légèrement se sentant déjà sur le point de venir et le regard brûlant de Dean sur lui le faisait tellement sentir spécial.

Il s'appuya contre la main de Dean qui caressait sa pommette. Il accéléra un peu son mouvement et finit par se cambrer et venir dans un cri muet , giclant contre le ventre de reposa sa tête sur le coussin ne s'étant pas rendue compte de l'avoir levé.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne regretta aucun un instant car il put voir Dean jouir au dessus de lui , venant dans son boxer. Il posa sa main sur son visage pendant qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Dean laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et le caissier en profita pour caresser ses cheveux. Castiel était fier de ce qu'ils venaient de partager mais ce n'était pas grand chose non plus..

\- Dean je...

Le mécanicien se releva et Castiel s'arrêta net en voyant son regard amoureux posé sur lui.

\- Je t'aime Cas à un point inimaginable. Tu es tellement incroyable.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean. répondit-il ému.

Dean l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et les ressuya avec le drap qui se trouvait par terre. Dean lui remit avec énormément de délicatesse son boxer avant de l'encercler de ses bras.

Castiel colla son dos à son torse et il sourit lorsque Dean l'embrassa dans la nuque.


	26. Chapter 26

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux , un sourire déjà plaqué sur le visage. Dean le serrait fermement contre lui et le souffle dans sa nuque le faisait frissonner. Il enserra ses doigts avec la main de son amoureux qui lui enserrait le ventre.

Il se recula un peu plus contre Dean. Il toucha son torse et ses fesses rencontrèrent l'érection matinale de son homme. Il recula encore son corps et finit collé contre Dean , ses fesses se frottèrent presque à chaque déplacement grâce à ses mouvements involontaires.

Il remua encore un peu , se sentant excité par cette position. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque Dean chouina dans son semi-sommeil. Castiel sut qu'il était réveillé lorsqu'il le serra plus fort contre lui , passant sa tête dans son cou.

La respiration du petit brun s'accéléra fortement lorsque Dean grogna tout bas dans contre sa nuque. Castiel savait qu'il tentait de se contrôler , Dean était tous le temps en self-control. Il ne prendrait jamais l'initiative de se frotter contre lui alors que Castiel savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie..

Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment mais il provoqua une lente friction de son corps contre son excitation. Dean se crispa contre lui et sa respiration devint légèrement haletante.

\- Cas.dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel ne répondit rien , ne voulant pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il voulait redonner du plaisir à Dean comme hier , il voulait que son corps ait confiance en son petit ami alors il continua. Il serra la main de Dean contre lui alors qu'il réitérait le mouvement.

Dean gémit longuement contre lui , provoquant un soubresaut dans sa propre érection. Après quelques mouvements et de nombreux gémissement de son ami , il ne put se retenir. Tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait, il descendit sa main sur son propre plaisir.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour abaisser son boxer et prendre son érection en main. Il commença à se masturber assez rapidement , y résistant depuis le départ. Il savait que Dean était proche, il se sentait mouillé contre lui.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse et son petit ami retenait ses cris. Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet et ne retint aucun gémissement. Il finit par crier ressentant tellement de plaisir à en donner à Dean.

\- Han Cas.Bordel. gémit-il.

Le mécanicien se colla encore plus à lui , rajoutant plus de contacts à la friction. Castiel s'appuya plus fort sur un mouvement et il sentit Dean se cambrer derrière , le Winchester vint dans un couinement.

Castiel n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour venir , en un dernier coup de poignet il atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Il peina à reprendre son souffle , sentant encore son coeur battre trop vite.

Il sourit lorsque le blond l'embrassa sur la nuque et lui frotta le ventre , touchant le sperme qui avait giclé sur son torse. Castiel remonta son boxer avant de se retourner contre Dean. Il rougit en voyant le regard de son nouvel amant.

Dean avait toujours cette manière de le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose et pourtant on aurait dit que Dean prenait chaque geste comme un cadeau.

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la pommette avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front. Castiel se sentit craqué devant tant de tendresse , des larmes montèrent doucement sans néanmoins passer le barrage de ses paupières.

\- Dean je..

\- Je t'aime Cas à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer. Tu me donnes tellement depuis des mois , je suis fou de toi.

\- Je te donne pas grand chose Dean. dit-il en baissant le regard.

\- Hey.

Il passa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et rencontrer son regard.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Cas. Bordel tu vois pas comme tu me rends heureux? Dès que je vis quelque chose avec toi c'est décuplé par mille , mon cœur ne suit même plus la cadence tellement que c'est intense.

\- Je sais pas si j'arriverais à te toucher Dean.

\- Je ne te le demande pas et je ne te le demanderais jamais Cas. Je t'obligerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Arrête de douter , je t'aime d'accord je compte pas te laisser.

\- Je veux pas te perdre Dean. dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Cas. Je t'aime comme un fou, je te laisserais jamais.

\- Je le sais. Mais je suis pas sur que ce soit suffisant. Je t'offre tellement peu.

\- Cas , est ce que j'ai l'air de me plaindre? dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Tu passes tes journées à me surprendre alors que c'est moi qui devrait te faire sans arrêt des surprises. rit-il. Chaque jour tu m'offres encore plus de toi et ça me retourne.

\- Je pense que j'arriverais jamais à atteindre ton niveau Dean. Je..je pourrais jamais te rendre tout ce que tu m'as apporté pendant tout ces mois.

\- Tu es ma meilleure récompense Cas , j'ai tellement la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'arrêter à cette dernière phrase. Il l'aimait tellement son Dean , il lui sourit grandement avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Il passa ses bras contre son cou et il se serra contre lui , réfugiant son corps contre sa lui caressa le bas du dos et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Le blond grogna de mécontentement lorsque le réveil sonna , les ramenant à la dure réalité. Cette réaction fit éclater de rire le jeune Novak. Dean éteignit l'appareil perturbateur avant de se tourner pour voir Castiel pouffer dans le drap.

\- Tu te moques de moi en plus? dit-il dans un sourire.

Castiel hocha la tête négativement , cachant sa bouche derrière l'édredon. Ses yeux rieurs le trahissaient , l'éclat de joie perlant ses yeux bleus.

\- Salaud! rit-il.

Il se mit à chatouiller le jeune caissier, le chevauchant. Castiel commença à se débattre fortement , riant aux éclats. Dean ne le lacha plus et le maltraitant sur tous le corps à l'aide de ses mains.

\- Dean. Ar...Arrête. cria Castiel en riant.

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais , j'aime bien te chatouiller!

Castiel tapa des pieds contre le matelas , perdant son souffle tellement qu'il riait.

\- Si... Si tu m'aimes arrête. arriva-t-il à dire.

Dean s'arrêta net devant le sourire triomphant de son amant. Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine , faisant une moue râleuse absolument adorable. Castiel posa sa main contre sa joue , il se releva et lui prit la bouche pour un baiser.

Il lui caressa le visage tout en s'éloignant doucement. Dean posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'emmener dans un baiser. Dean passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui , intensifiant le baiser.

Leurs langues se joignirent pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils gémirent de concert avant de s'accrocher lentement l'un à l'autre , ne voulant absolument pas s'éloigner. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent doucement faisant frisonner les deux hommes.

Cette fois-ci c'est le téléphone de Dean qui les coupa dans leur élan. AC/DC résonna dans la pièce , Dean souffla tout en s'éloignant à regrets de son amoureux. Il prit son portable et grimaça en voyant le nom de Bobby s'afficher sur son écran.

\- Hello?

Ce fut le seul que Dean prononça durant la courte conversation. Bobby finit par raccrocher laissant le jeune Winchester tout coi..

\- J'ai même pas su placer un mot. dit-il. Il m'a dit " Si tu n'as pas ramène tes fesses dans les 5 premières minutes , je te jure que je vais foutre le feu à ton précieux bébé. Alors finis de te maquiller princesse et amène toi!" énonça-t-il presque choqué.

\- Alors file à la douche princesse. imita Castiel

\- La ferme idiot. Toi tu te la coules douce, tu commences que dans une heure.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se relever et de sortir du lit. Castiel le regarda choisir ses vêtements pour ensuite quitter la pièce et partir dans la salle de bain , la porte grande ouverte.

Il respira un grand coup avant de retomber sur le lit , le sourire aux lèvres.


	27. Chapter 27

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans la vie de Castiel. Il n'avait plus été aussi heureux depuis des années. Se mettre en couple avec Dean avait été la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivée.

Il avait racontée à Ellen les nombreux efforts qu'il avait effectuée. Il n'avait pas encore su passer l'étape deux , la masturbation mutuelle était encore trop osé pour lui. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus prêt à s'ouvrir à Dean.

Ils avaient de nombreuses réitérer l'expérience de la masturbation. Castiel avait été tellement excité de voir Dean les yeux noirs de désir en le regardant se donner du plaisir. Castiel s'était un peu senti coupable en sachant que Dean n'osait pas se masturber devant lui.

Mais quand il s'était crispé contre lui , jouissant encore une fois dans son boxer , Castiel avait tout oublié durant quelques instants. Dean l'avait embrassé , le souffle court. Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qui l'aimait comme un fou et Castiel avait simplement souri.

Dean l'aimait et il prenait tout ce qu'il lui donnait sans jamais demander plus. C'était Cas qui voulait toujours donné plus. Son corps commençait à reprendre vie , ne plus fonctionner en mode automatique.

Il rougit en se rappelant la fois où il avait pensé fortement à Dean lorsqu'il était dans un rayon , il avait du se faufiler aux toilettes. Son érection plus que visible , il s'était soulagé dans la cabine avant de retourner travailler.

Il n'avait rien dit à Dean , ne voulant pas lui donner de "faux espoirs". Il lui avait simplement envoyé un sms "Tu me manques" avait-il marqué. Il avait souri comme un idiot en voyant le "Tu me manques mon ange <3 ".

Castiel savait qu'il évoluait de plus en plus et il en était le premier étonné. Il se voyait il y a un , se disant qu'il ne finirait avec personne. Et le voila maintenant avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire que cette Terre ait pu porter.

Castiel savait qu'il rayonnait à présent. Ses blessures se refermaient peu à peu grâce à son petit-ami. Son passé sombre s'effaçait pour laisser place au futur radieux aux cotés du mécanicien.

Eagle avait quitté depuis de longs jours ses pensées les plus noires. Il revenait parfois en cauchemars mais disparaissait lorsque les bras de Dean l'entourait. Quand Castiel sentait l'odeur de Dean l'entourer tout allait mieux.

Castiel sourit en se rhabillant. Il s'empressa d'enfiler son imper et sortit du vestiaire. Il reçut un baiser de Meg et elle lui souhaita un bon retour. Il courut presque en voyant son amoureux l'attendre appuyé contre l'Impala.

Dean l'accueillit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa rapidement. Dean lui caressa le visage tout en mêlant sa langue , le cœur de Castiel rata un battement. La main de Dean se posa sur le bas de son dos , le rapprochant encore plus.

Il gémit légèrement avant de passer ses bras dans son cou pour presque se coller à lui.

\- Les gars, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi , je vais chercher le pop-corn et de quoi me faire plaisir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Castiel éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers Meg qui les observait , le regard rieur. Dean rougit légèrement contre lui , faisant pouffer la brune.

\- Meg. Tu veux pas aller plus loin?

\- Hey j'ai rien fait mon poussin! Si vous m'offrez ce spectacle, c'est pas de ma faute si je peux me rincer l'œil.

Elle fit un clin d’œil au Winchester qui se mit légèrement derrière Castiel. Toujours ses mains sur ses hanches , il avait maintenant ses mains entouré autour du ventre de Castiel. Il devait avouer qu'il s'en servait comme bouclier.

Dean sourit en entendant son homme sourire face à la réflexion de son amie.

\- Bon allez je te laisse avec ta licorne Clarence. On se voit demain.

Elle lui envoya un bisou avant de s'éclipser dans le parking , laissant les deux hommes seuls. Castiel se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Elle est vraiment folle.

\- Ouais j'avoue! Mais tellement drôle.

\- On a pas le même humour alors mon ange. bouda-t-il.

Castiel caressa de sa joue la moue tout à fait adorable de son Dean. Le mécanicien l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever du capot pour aller dans la voiture. Castiel se mit sur le coté passager.

Il ne quitta pas son amoureux du regard , le regardant reprendre son morceau préféré d'AC/DC. Dean finit par le surprendre en pleine observation et tout gêné il lui demanda.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien. Je t'aime c'est tout.

Dean en profita d'être arrêté au feu rouge pour lui donner un baiser. Il se remit à sa place et redémarra.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Castiel sourit. Il posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse et joignit sa main à celle de Dean. Leurs doigts se se croisèrent pour le plus grand bonheur des deux tourtereaux.

.

Castiel fut tellement soulagé en arrivant enfin à la maison. Il voulait manger tranquillement le regard perdu dans celui de Dean , se glisser dans ses bras et regarder la télévision.

Il fut surpris lorsque Dean posa ses deux mains sur ses yeux.

\- Fais moi confiance , j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Castiel hocha de la tête et se laissa guider. Il entendit Dean ouvrir la porte et tout en gardant sa main sur ses yeux , il le guida dans l'appartement. Il sentit une odeur se frayer un chemin dans ses narines.

Il sourit comme un idiot en serrant plus fort la main de Dean. L'aîné se glissa derrière lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Il s'exécuta de suite et posa sa main sur sa bouche en voyant la surprise de Dean. La pièce était décorée de bougies , des roses étaient éparpillés par terre , un magnifique repas les attendait tout fumant sur la table.

Il se laissa tirer délicatement par Dean. Il se laissa faire et il finit assis sur la chaise.

\- Dean c'est..

\- Bon je sais que c'est du déjà vu.. Mais je veux juste que tu détendes aujourd'hui.

\- Dean.. J'ai même pas l'occasion de te rendre la pareille. Tu me prends de court à chaque fois.

\- Disons que c'est mes surprises perso. Toi aussi tu me prends tous le temps de court.. ricana-t-il.

Castiel ricana à son tour , il est vrai qu'il faisait tout pour le surprendre. Ils se sourirent avant de commencer à manger. Ils racontèrent leurs journées comme les couples normaux "se dit Castiel".

Il voulut ranger la vaisselle mais Dean lui interdit. Il lui dit simplement d'aller prendre un bon bain. Castiel obéit et trouva la salle de bain métamorphosée par Dean. Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa dans le bain a bulle. Castiel comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dean s'était enfui quelques instants avant le dessert.

Il se relaxa et profita de la chaleur de l'eau. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta dans le bain , mais il finit par avoir froid. Il sortit et se ressuya rapidement. Il enfila son boxer puis sortit de la salle de bain.

Il retrouva Dean devant la télévision. Il lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et l'embrasser.

\- Ça été?

\- Oui , parfaitement!

Il prit place à ses cotés et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Tu vas te doucher? demanda Castiel.

\- J'en ai pris une avant de venir te chercher.

\- D'accord.

\- On va se coucher?

Castiel hocha de la tête et se laissa entraîner. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir , il avait envie de Dean. Ils atteignirent la chambre et Castiel attendit patiemment que Dean prenne place sur le lit.

Il s'installa à coté de lui puis l'embrassa rapidement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque Dean répondit à son baiser. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment et se mit sur lui , intensifiant le baiser.

Ils se quittèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles mais ils se lièrent au bout de quelques secondes. Castiel gémit longuement dans le baiser lorsque son érection rencontra celle de Dean.

Il bougea et dans un geste incontrôlable , il se frotta contre Dean.

\- Han. crièrent-ils tous les deux.

Castiel mourait déjà de chaud alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer. Dean le mettait dans des états incroyables , il réitéra l'expérience de nombreuses fois les rendant pantelants.

Castiel frissonna lorsque Dean se cambra pour grogner , c'était tellement excitant. Il le voyait se perdre pour lui , prendre tout ce qu'il lui donnait sans le brusquer. Il ressentait tellement d'amour et de plaisir à cet instant.

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec envie. Dean ne contrôla pas son geste et posa sa main sur les fesses de Castiel pour accentuer le frottement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux , tout essoufflé.

\- Ex..Excuse moi. arriva-t-il à articuler.

Il voulut remonter ses mains mais Castiel l'arrêta. Il reposa ses mains à l'endroit exact puis recommença ses mouvements de bassin.

\- Oh putain. C'est.. C'est tellement bon t'arrête pas. supplia presque Dean.

Castiel sut qu'il était proche et il accéléra ses mouvements. Dean se crispa et vint tout contre lui , Castiel le sentit trembler et crier en dessous de lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir à son tour.

Il jouit sur son amant , qui le serrait toujours contre lui. Il se laissa tomber sur Dean , épuisé par cette séance. Il frissonna lorsque le Winchester lui caressa la colonne.

\- Putain Cas. C'était parfait. murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Castiel sourit fier de lui et se fonda contre son torse , commençant déjà à s'endormir. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Dean et ferma les yeux , se laissant bercer par la respiration du blond.


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'étira sur toute sa longueur , dévoilant sans le savoir son corps à son amoureux. Dean l'observa le plateau ancré dans ses mains , il bougea légèrement en sentant déjà son érection reprendre forme.

Castiel finit par ouvrir les yeux , il bailla avant de relever la tête pour voir Dean sur le pas de la porte. Le Winchester bloqua quelque instants avant de finir par rentrer dans la pièce. Il posa le plateau rempli de viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner.

Il reçut un petit bisou de Castiel avant que ce dernier ne croque dans un croissant. Il en prit un à son tour et mordit dedans , la tête ailleurs. Il reprit pieds lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui enlever une miette qui traînât sur le bord de sa lèvre.

\- Ça va?

Il hocha la tête et lui lança un petit sourire rassurant. Dean n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'évolution de leur relation. Castiel lui offrait tellement depuis quelques mois. Il avait l'impression de laisser aller et que ce soit son amant qui fasse tout. Il voulait prendre des initiatives pour donner du plaisir à Castiel mais il était totalement effrayé à l'idée de lui faire peur et de lui faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs.

Le caissier n'avait rien dit pour son geste involontaire la veille. Il n'avait pas su le contrôler à vrai dire , tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était tellement bon. Il le laissait faire, le laisser à son rythme et il avait peur que s'il tentait un geste , cela débloquerait quelque chose chez son ami.

Il était perdu il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait peur de lui parler , il était terrorisé à l'idée que Castiel se sente obligé de le faire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela arrive, il en mourait.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu as?

C'est la voix inquiète de Castiel qui le coupa dans ses pensées. Il vit le regard perturbé du brun , il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

\- Est ce que cela à avoir avec hier? dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Je sais que.. Que c'était pas exceptionnel et que.. Et que ce serait tellement mieux que tu aies plus. Je te jure que j'essaye j'y suis presque.

Castiel paniquait , il se perdait dans ses mots. Dean se leva rapidement et fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver en face de lui. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il des larmes s'apprêter à couler de ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure il voulait revoir le merveilleux sourire qui traversait son visage à son réveil.

\- Cas mais avec quoi tu viens? Je.. C'est de ma faute je suis un idiot. Tu crois que je suis perdu dans mes pensées à cause de cela. Il est vrai que je me pose des questions mais.. Pas par rapport à toi mon ange.

Il caressa ses pommettes du bout des doigts. Castiel ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter du contact avant de les rouvrir.

\- Cas c'est moi qui déconne ici. J'ai tellement peur de faire quelque chose de mal que je te laisse tout gérer. Je.. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir anticiper et savoir ce que je peux faire ou pas mais j'arrive pas. Je t'aime tellement et j'arrive pas à te le prouver comme je le voudrais. Tu me donnes tout de toi depuis des mois et moi je reste comme un con à profiter de ce que tu me donnes.

Il baissa le regard suite à cette révélation qu'il gardait depuis des mois. Il avait tellement peur que Castiel le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Dean.

\- J'ai tout le temps peur Cas. J'ai peur de te perdre à chaque fois, que ce soit car tu auras trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou bien si tu te perds dans tes mauvais souvenirs et que je ne sache pas quoi faire. Je..

Castiel l'arrêta avec un baiser. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent, leurs larmes se mélangeaient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec amour. Le jeune Novak finit par s'éloigner.

\- Dean. Non. Mon dieu ne crois pas ça.

Il le prit dans ses bras , le serrant fort contre lui.

\- On est des crétins. rit-il entre ses larmes.

Il réussit à faire sourire le mécanicien.

\- Dean je t'aime! Je ne saurais pas te quitter tu es tout pour moi. Et je t'interdis encore une fois de me dire que tu ne m'offres rien et que tu profites de moi. Tu m'as tellement offert tu m'as fait revivre tu comprends ça. J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau quand je suis à coté de toi. Je me vois dans le futur , je me projette et tu es toujours avec moi. Je t'aime comme un fou c'est le cas de le dire. Et.. Je te fais confiance. dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait osé lancé cette proposition cachée à Dean. Il espérait que son amant avait compris le sens de sa phrase. Il voulait essayer de le laisser le toucher enfin. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance , Dean ne ferait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas.

Il vit Dean le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

\- Cas?

\- J'en ai envie Dean et je te fais confiance. Depuis des mois je te fais faire pleins de choses maintenant je te laisse les reines. sourit-il timidement.

\- Cas je.. Je veux te forcer à rien. Je pourrais pas supporter que..

\- Tu ne me forces pas Dean. Je le veux d'accord. Je veux que tu me touches et que..

\- Mon ange , tu.. tu es sur?

\- Oui plus que jamais.

Dean opina du chef. Il descendit le plateau du lit et eut un frisson en voyant Castiel couché sur le lit , entièrement nu sous le drap. Il hésita avant de finir par surplomber Castiel. Dean se noya de longues minutes dans son regard céruléen avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Dean ne l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Castiel se mit à haleter , il caressa le dos de Dean. Il releva un peu son corps pour se frotter contre le mécano.

\- Dean. murmura-t-il en gémissant.

\- Cas. Est ce que tu me fais confiance?

Il venait de relever son visage pour lui faire ça. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire encore une fois.

\- Oui. Oui Dean.

\- Cas. Je voudrais.. Je voudrais te faire une fellation. Tu peux me dire non.

\- Fais le, j'en ai envie.

Il souleva sa tête pour lui voler un baiser.

\- D'accord. Tu.. Tu peux m'arrêter à tout moment d'accord? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui je sais.

Dean l'embrassa amoureusement avant de quitter sa bouche pour parsemer son corps de bisous doux. Il descendait le drap au fur et à mesure , faisant monter la température dans leurs corps.

Il arriva enfin à son but. Il tremblait légèrement , il avait tellement peur de mal faire. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux , hésitant face à son geste. Castiel l'encouragea de son regard et il finit par le prendre doucement en bouche.

Tout en ne quittant pas son amant du regard , voulant guetter chaque réaction , il commença un lent mouvement de bas en haut. Il essaya de faire du mieux qu'il put , il repensa à ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait et s'exécuta.

Castiel se contorsionna sous le plaisir.

\- Dean. haleta-t-il.

Dean continua sa démarche , il essaya de le prendre plus longuement. Il joua un peu avec ces testicules voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Il sentait son érection réclamer de l'attention dans son boxer mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua de donner du plaisir à Castiel.

Il accéléra légèrement , ne voulant surtout pas le frustrer.

\- Dean. Je...

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à ce que Castiel vienne dans sa bouche. Il se retira néanmoins , ne sachant pas tout avaler. Il continua de le masturber quelques instants. Il se coucha ensuite à ses cotés , regardant le visage épanoui de son amant.

Le blond l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Dean, merci.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette phrase. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Merci car tu as fait revivre mon corps aujourd'hui.

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre , sa bouche se ferma sans qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Il hocha la tête comme un crétin. Il bougea un peu et son érection frotta contre son boxer , le faisant gémir.

\- Fais toi plaisir devant moi Dean.

Dean l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'exécuter. Il fixa Castiel dans les yeux tout en descendant son boxer , il prit assez rapidement son érection en main.

\- Han. ne put-il retenir.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres , se retenant de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il ferma les yeux avant se surélever légèrement du matelas. Il eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il sentit des doigts taquiner son sexe avec lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Castiel participer timidement. Castiel l'accompagna dans ses coups de poignets et il vint rapidement sur son ventre. Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans les méandres du plaisir Castiel vint poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Il le serra contre lui , incapable de lui répondre ayant le souffle court.


	29. Chapter 29

Deux mois avaient passé depuis la résurrection physique de Castiel. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour nos amoureux. Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle! Tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu l'anniversaire de Castiel. Dean avait encore une fois sorti le grand jeu , il l'avait emmené dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Il l'avait ensuite gâté avec ses cadeaux. Le mécanicien avait économisé pendant des mois pour lui offrir 3 journées détente dans un centre équestre dans l'Arkansas. Castiel avait sauté au cou de son amant en découvrant son merveilleux cadeau.

Noel était ensuite arrivé. Castiel avait eu une période assez mélancolique durant cette période. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé il avait repensé au Noel familial avant la mort de son père. Il s'était rappelé comment il était , gamin , devant l'énorme sapin qui touchait le plafond. Il se souvenait qu'il devait monter sur une gigantesque échelle pour pouvoir décorer le roi des forêts. Combien il était fier de disposer l'étoile à son somment.

Autant dire qu'il avait eu un gros coup au moral à l'approche de cette fête chrétienne. Dean n'avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son homme. Au dernier moment , Dean avait décidé d'annuler cette fête là sans le dire à Castiel.

Castiel avait tout de suite compris ce que son amant avait essayé de faire. Dean était prêt à renoncer à l'une des fêtes qui le tenait le plus à coeur pour lui. Il avait pris congé le 24 décembre sans le dire à Dean. Il avait alors demandé de l'aide à son frère Balthazar pour aller chercher un sapin digne de ce nom ainsi que pour choisir les décorations. Quand tout l'appartement fut décoré , le jeune Novak avait alors contacté le frère de Dean. Il avait demandé à son ami de se confier lui et sa copine au repas.

Le jeune couple avait accepté avec joie. Ils avaient donc invités son frère ainsi que le jeune avocat et sa compagne Jessika pour le réveillon. Dean revenait un peu avant le souper , il entra dans l'appartement et enleva sa veste. Avec les lumières éteintes il ne vit même les gens présents dans la pièce.

Il releva enfin la tête pour voir le salon plongé dans le noir.

\- Cas?

Il s'avança dans la pièce avec méfiance. Castiel attendit qu'il soit non loin de la télévision pour crier. Toutes les lumières s'ouvrirent presque instantanément , illuminant la pièce de toutes les couleurs. Le sapin au fond de la pièce , de nombreux cadeaux à son pied.

Dean resta figé à coté du fauteuil , la bouche grande ouverte. Castiel le rejoignit , un peu inquiet par le peu de réactions.

\- Cas..

\- Je sais que tu voulais tout annuler pour moi et je ne voulais pas que tu rates cette fête tellement importante pour toi.. Alors j'ai tout fait aujourd'hui.. Ce n'est pas parfait mais..

Dean dévia son regard pour regarder son frère. Sam hocha alors de la tête son aîné lui répondit d'un sourire. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel , tout beau dans sa chemise noire.

Il s'approcha de lui et après lui avoir déposé un baiser , il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Oh Cas merci. Qu'est ce que je t'aime.

Castiel l'avait serré très fort contre lui. Après ce moment très intense , Dean s'était légèrement éloigné de lui pour prendre le lait de poule tendu par son cadet. La soirée avait battu de son plein , entre fous rires et réception de cadeaux.

Tous le monde avait été gâté par cette soirée et ils étaient tous repartis avec le sourire aux lèvres. Castiel avait décidé de finir cette nuit en beauté , il avait amené son amant dans la chambre et après avoir pris une grande inspiration il avait pris sa décision.

Sans ne l'avoir dit à son amant , Castiel l'avait plaqué sur le matelas et l'avait embrassé goulûment. Quand il avait senti que le mécanicien était grandement excité il l'avait déshabillé rapidement pour ensuite le prendre en bouche pour le plus grand étonnement du concerné.

Castiel avait tout fait pour que le premier Noel en sa compagnie soit parfait pour Dean et le voir jouir grâce à ses assauts lui avait confirmé qu'il avait bien réussi cette soirée. Quand Dean avait repris ses esprits , il l'avait remercié avec beaucoup d'amour.

Le nouvel an aussi avait été riche en émotions. Les deux hommes avaient décidés de la passer tranquillement à la maison , en amoureux. Cette soirée s'était assez bien passé jusqu'à ce que Gabriel sonna à la maison. Castiel avait décroché sans reconnaître le numéro et était resté figé en entendant son frère pleurer à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean qui revenait avec l'entrée avait tout de suite réagi et lui avait pris le téléphone des mains. Il avait crié au Novak de les laisser tranquille avant d'ensuite le menacer de porter plainte s'il appelait de nouveau. Castiel avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Il s'en était excusé longuement auprès de Dean le lendemain , il avait alors reçu un bisou amoureux de son amant.

Tous ces événements il les avait partagés avec sa psychologue. Il continuait à voir Ellen , il en avait besoin plus que jamais. Il allait mieux mais les moments de doute étaient toujours bien présents. Seul ombre au tableau il n'avait pas encore dit à Dean qu'il la voyait. Il se sentait un peu coupable mais il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il avait révélé tout ses efforts et l'énorme avancement dans son couple. La jeune femme s'était levée et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait été très émue par cet aveu , il en avait été bouleversé.

Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'il pouvait arrêter les séances s'il voulait mais il refusa directement. Il avait encore besoin d'elle , elle avait alors hoché de la tête. Elle lui avait seulement révélé la prochaine et dernière étape qu'il devait franchir. Il l'avait deviné sans qu'elle ne lui dise.

Il savait que la chose qu'il lui restait à faire c'était pénétrer ou être pénétrer. Il lui avait alors confié qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se laisser prendre. Elle lui avait alors conseiller de prendre les reines dans un premier temps. Il avait opiné du chef néanmoins inquiet.

Est ce que Dean le laisserait faire? Même lui il avait des doutes sur ces capacités à mener cette danse. Il n'avait jamais pris le contrôle avec quiconque de cette manière. Eagle l'avait réduit à néant , a un être inférieur.

Il savait très bien qu'il était l'égal de Dean. Il allait devoir vraiment reprendre confiance en lui pour y arriver.

Il redoutait depuis des mois ce moment ,mais il savait qu'il allait devoir passer par la pour être pleinement guéri.

Eagle lui avait tout pris, il l'avait brisé. Il lui avait volé son innocence , lui avait détruit sa vie. Son violeur lui avait détruit tout confiance en lui , il avait tout perdu à son contact. Il n'avait plus de familles et n'avait pas su se faire des amis. Mais tout cela c'était fini et il devait le savoir.

Il avait gagné à présent , Mark était derrière les barreaux. Il s'était battu pendant des années et avait retrouvé son souffle de vie grâce à Dean et à Sam. Eagle avait quitté sa tête depuis des mois.

Et pourtant ce type croyait toujours qu'il pouvait le détruire d'où il était.. Il devait reprendre le pouvoir et le contrôle que son beau père avait eu sur lui.

Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour retrouver pleinement le contrôle de lui même...Il allait devoir se confronter une dernière fois à son bourreau.


	30. Chapter 30

Castiel était coincé dans sa voiture ou plus précisément il n'arrivait pas à bouger de là. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était garé devant la prison. Il observait les fils barbelés qui recouvraient chaque grillage , les policiers qui faisaient leurs ronde et qui depuis deux-trois tours le regardaient bizarrement , les petites fenêtres qui parsemaient la prison, où il savait qu'une d'entre elle était celle de son ancien bourreau.

Ses mains étaient devenues tremblantes et il transpirait depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux collaient maintenant à son front , il s'était ressuyé plusieurs fois décollant ses cheveux. Il se regardait dans le rétroviseur et se sentit lâche. Il n'avait plus réagi comme ça depuis des mois et il se détestait de se montrer si faible.

Il devait le faire pour lui , pour Dean , pour eux. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver et qu'après tout Eagle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, il le savait. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cet état? Il souffla et tapa dans le volant de rage , il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains.

Il devait se montrer fort face à Mark, s'il arrivait comme cela son ex beau père en profiterait pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui , il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire!

Il releva la tête et scruta chaque recoin du bâtiment carcéral. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche , le déverrouilla puis alla dans ses contacts. Il descendit et il tomba sur le numéro de sa psychologue. Il hocha négativement de la tête , il savait très bien ce qu'elle lui dirait. Qu'il n'était pas prêt , qu'il devait attendre , mais il était prêt il le savait, il avait juste peur. Il descendit encore et finit par tomber sur le numéro de Dean , il cliqua sur le bouton vert puis posa le téléphone contre son oreille.

Une tonalité retentit. Une deuxième puis une troisième. Alors qu'il pensait raccroché , déçu de ne pas recevoir de réponses , il attendit et il fut soulagé en entendant la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Cas? demanda-t-il.

\- Dean , je...

\- Cas? Tu vas bien? posa-t-il inquiet.

Castiel sourit et il se retint de pleurer. Entendre sa voix le rassurait tellement , Dean était la seule personne à pouvoir le rassurer ainsi.

\- Oui ça va Dean. Excuse moi de t'avoir sonné mais je voulais entendre ta voix. 

\- Cas. Tu es sur que ça va?

\- Oui. Je t'aime Dean.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Castiel savait très bien que Dean était toujours inquiet. Il l'entendait à sa voix.

\- Tu es au travail? Tu veux que je vienne? Je peux demander à Bobby de...

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. On se retrouve ce soir à la maison d'accord?

\- Okay. A ce soir alors.

\- A ce soir.

Il raccrocha puis éteint son téléphone. Ce court appel téléphonique avec le Winchester l'avait beaucoup aidé, il était toujours nerveux mais il voulait le faire. Il ne pouvait plus traîner cela , il devait avancer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se détacha puis prit ses clés. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de sa voiture. Il inspira un bon coup avant de marcher vers la porte de la prison. Il s'identifia et il put entrer dans la prison. Il se fit inspecter à l'entrée puis on lui demanda le nom du détenu.

Le gardien hocha de la tête et lui demanda de le suivre. Il observa tout autour de lui , essayant de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'homme l'intima d'entrer et il se retrouva dans une pièce. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises et parlaient à des prisonniers à travers une vitre. Il vit une femme enceinte pleurer devant un jeune homme.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et s'avança dans la salle. Il prit place devant une vitre et guetta chaque mouvement de l'autre coté. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et il sursauta légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle laissa ouvrir l'homme qui ne quittait pas ses cauchemars , celui qu'il l'avait violé pendant des années , qui l'avait martyrisé lorsqu'il était sans défense. L'homme qui lui avait tout pris , son bourreau, Mark Eagle.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de l'homme et intérieurement cela lui fit plaisir. Bien évidemment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir sa visite.. Il espérait bien gagner des points avec ce fait. Le gardien poussa Eagle sur la chaise , le faisant tomber dessus.

Mark faisait les gros yeux , vraiment très surpris de le voir. Il se reprit au bout de quelques instant seulement , reprenant sa tête de pervers.

\- Castiel. Tu es le dernier à qui j'aurais pensé mais je suis ravi de te voir.

Castiel frissonna de dégoût en entendant le son de sa voix et en voyant Mark mordiller sa lèvre.

\- Ce sentiment n'est pas partagé alors ravale ton sourire.

Eagle fronça les sourcils , Castiel lui même était étonné de sa réplique.

\- Mmmh tellement virile. Je t'aimais bien en petite chose toute fragile mais là tu es si homme. Wouah je sais à quoi je vais penser ce soir.

\- Tes pensées seront les choses que tu auras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie donc profites-en!

Il vit Eagle durcir ses traits. Il perdait un peu de sa superbe. Castiel ne contrôlait rien , les mots sortaient d'eux même. Il retint son sursaut lorsque Mark éclata de rire, la gorge déployée.

\- Petit con! Tu fais ton malin car tu es derrière cette vitre mais je serais réellement devant toi on sait très bien tous les deux ce que tu ferais pas vrai?

Castiel avala sa salive , il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il se laisserait surement faire au début pour ensuite se débattre après. Eagle n'avait plus aucune pression sur lui , IL avait le pouvoir.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais. Je rêverais que cette vitre ne soit pas là pour te montrer qui domine vraiment l'autre. Et c'est pas toi mon beau. se moqua-t-il.

Castiel ne put retenir un petit sourire.

\- Regarde toi Mark. Qui es tu maintenant? Maman et tout mes frères ne veulent plus de toi , je sais très bien que je suis la seule personne qui soit venu te voir depuis ces derniers mois. Tu n'as plus personne , tu n'es plus rien à part un pauvre type derrière une vitre.

\- Espèce de petit arrogant. Tu te sens fort et puissant car tu m'as fourré ici mais je sais que toi non plus tu n'es plus rien! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je suis déjà plus que toi et j'ai gagné.

\- Tu crois vraiment cela? J'ai gagné mon ange! Je t'ai tout pris et malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire , rien de ce que je t'ai fait subir ne s'effacera.. Toutes les nuits où je suis venu dans ta chambre , tu t'en rappelles très bien pas vrai? Quand tu gémissais sous mes mains , que je te tenais fermement pendant que je te prenais contre ton gré. Tu disais non mais ton corps hurlait oui.. rit-il.

\- Tu as eu ce pouvoir sur moi. Mais maintenant c'est fini Eagle. Je t'ai détruit, toi et ta réputation de bourge. Tu m'as tout pris c'est vrai , j'ai perdu ma famille , mes amis , mon enfance et mon innocence. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais maintenant j'ai repris le contrôle!

\- Tu ne me feras jamais croire cela , je sais que tu ne vois que moi quand tu fermes les yeux. Tes cauchemars sont parsemés de mon image.

\- C'est là que tu as tout faux Mark car tu sais pourquoi? Je ne pense plus à toi! Oh non ça fait des mois que tu as disparu de mon esprit. La seule personne qui occupe toutes mes pensées c'est Dean. Tes paroles salaces , ton odeur de bière dégueulasse, tes yeux froids , tes mains sèches , ton corps qui souille le mien, ton sourire pervers. Tout ça est parti , il t'a effacé. Je ne vois plus que lui.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi! hurla-t-il.

Eagle perdait le contrôle , Castiel était en train de prendre le dessus.

\- Je n'entends plus que ses paroles d'amour , son odeur m'entoure tous les soir , ses yeux verts qui se noient dans les miens , ses mains douces qui m'ont caressés maintes et maintes fois , son corps qui fait vibrer le mien et son sourire qui éblouit son visage.. Voila ce qui ne quitte pas mon esprit. Tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur moi. Tu as perdu.

Tous les pores de l'ancien business man débordaient de colère. Il se leva rapidement et tapa brutalement dans la vitre de ses poings , Castiel ne sourcilla pratiquement pas , le regardant s'acharner sur la vitre.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Tu n'as rien gagné du tout. Tu mens! TU MENS. cria-t-il.

Un gardien vint l'empoigner alors qu'Eagle se débattait comme une bête. Il tapa plusieurs personnes et finit par se prendre des coups. Il finit par se faire tirer , on continuait d'entendre ses cris , jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. La salle fut plongée dans le silence.

Castiel resta quelques instants les yeux rivés sur la porte. Ensuite il se leva de la chaise , un homme lui ouvrit la porte et il fit le chemin inverse pour quitter la prison. Il arriva ensuite dehors et tout la pression descendit et il pleura.

Tout le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine venait de le quitter d'un coup. Il sourit à travers ses larmes , il avait réussi.


	31. Chapter 31

Castiel rejoignit rapidement sa voiture. Il se mit derrière son volant et ressuya ses larmes avec la manche de son imperméable. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage depuis qu'il était sorti de la prison.

L'étau qui serrait son cœur depuis toutes ces années venait de disparaître. Il était définitivement libéré de l'emprise d'Eagle. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur avant de rire et d'enclencher la radio. Il sourit en entendant le CD de Dean dans son lecteur. Son petit ami lui avait prêté pour qu'il écoute son groupe préféré de et même si Castiel avait déjà avoué aimé ces chansons , en cet instant c'était la meilleur musique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

Il mit le volume plus fort et mit la clé dans la serrure pour faire démarrer sa voiture. Il voulait absolument voir Dean , il avait besoin de le voir. Quelque chose s'était débloqué chez lui et plus il y pensait plus son cœur s'accélérait. Le déclic s'était fait , il le savait. Alors qu'il fonçait en direction du garage du Winchester , il dut s'arrêter à un feu rouge.

Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone , il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et vit qu'il avait un message du blond.

" Cas , Bobby m'a laissé partir pour aujourd'hui. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je suis à la maison et je viendrais te voir à ta pause , juste pour me rassurer. Je t'aime."

Il fonça dès que le feu rouge passa au vert , il roula jusqu'au rond point et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers son appartement. Il y arriva rapidement pour son plus grand soulagement. Il gara sa voiture et sortit presque en trombe de l'habitacle.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'immeuble et se précipita pour rejoindre Monsieur Johnson dans l'ascenseur. Il le remercia d'un sourire puis son regard se fixa sur les étages qui défilaient. Il salua son voisin de palier avec empressement puis il rejoignit sa porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il jeta son trousseau sur le meuble à l'entrée et enleva son manteau pour le déposer sur le porte manteau. Il chercha son amoureux dans la pièce mais ne le vit pas.

\- Dean?

Il avança dans le salon , toujours à la recherche de son homme. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Dean entra dans le salon , seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Castiel le regarda le souffle court , déjà excité par cette vision. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent alors qu'il dévorait son amant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Cas? Je pensais que tu étais au travail. J'ai vite pris une douche avant de te rejoindre , j'étais plein d'hui..

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase , Castiel en deux grandes enjambées venait de lui capturer la bouche avec envie. Dean gémit lorsque Castiel infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche , les deux jumelles se joignirent pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes. Castiel posait sa main partout sur lui , elle passait de sa tête à son cou pour finir sur son torse.

Dean lui avait déposé ses mains sur ses hanches et alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité , il le rapprocha de lui. Il grogna contre sa bouche en sentant l'érection déjà bien présente de son amant. Il se mit à trembler lorsque son sexe se frotta contre le drap et surtout le plaisir de Castiel.

\- Cas... Cas.

\- J'ai envie de toi Dean.

Dean lui reprit la bouche furieusement alors que le caissier dénouait sa serviette. Le cœur de Dean battait très vite , il sentait Castiel différent , plus imposant. Et cette sensation était juste grisante , cela l'excitait à un point inimaginable.

Castiel se mit alors à l'embrasser dans le cou et ses baisers descendirent le long de son torse. Dean haleta lorsque Castiel perla son ventre de bisous. Il arriva ensuite à son pénis et il ne prit pas longtemps pour le prendre en bouche.

Dean ne retint pas son cri et cria lorsque Castiel se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais voir Castiel avoir autant envie de lui comme ça , le rendait fou. Il posa doucement ses mains sur la tête de Castiel , ce dernier posa une de ses mains sur son ventre et Dean entremêla leurs doigts.

Alors que Dean allait atteindre l'orgasme , Castiel se releva lentement. Dean ouvrit difficilement les yeux , la respiration saccadée. Il grogna lorsque Castiel l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Cas?

\- Dean. J'ai envie de toi.

\- Moi aussi Cas.

Castiel resta silencieux suite à sa réponse. Dean fronça les sourcils , ensuite son regard se perdit dans celui du jeune Novak et il comprit.

\- Oui. répondit-il à la question muette.

Il savait très bien ce que Castiel lui demandait , l'homme qu'il aimait ne pourrait pas être dominé pour sa première relation avec lui. Il savait que s'il y aurait une première fois , ce ne serait pas lui qui ferait l'amour à Castiel. Il ne l'aurait pas accepté , il voulait que Castiel reprenne confiance en lui. Et maintenant qu'il voyait le changement opéré , il mourrait d'envie qu'il le prenne.

Il prit alors la main du brun et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il se couchait sur le lit. Le regard noirci de Castiel le faisait frissonner et bon sang qu'il en avait envie maintenant. Il regarda Castiel se déshabiller devant lui , il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait le surplomber.

Quand il fut nu , Castiel vint se coucher sur lui. Dean piqua ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement. Castiel malgré sa proposition , semblait un peu hésitant. Dean tout en continuant de l'embrasser , se mit à le caresser et sa main finit autour de son sexe. Castiel haleta au dessus de lui et Dean se délecta de la vue qu'il avait de son petit ami.

Il le masturba quelques instants avant d'arrêter son mouvement. Il rigola quelques instants en voyant le regard outré de Castiel. Il l'embrassa sur le menton avant de s'étendre pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il sortit alors la bouteille de lubrifiant , elle était à moitié vide , elle avait beaucoup servie pour leur séance de plaisir à deux. Cette réflexion fit sourire les deux hommes.

\- Cas..

\- Dean tu devrais te retourner. Ça fera moins mal car la première fois tu..

\- Non.

\- Dean..

\- Non je veux te voir. Je veux être sûr que si tu paniques je le verrais et je saurais te rassurer.

\- Je veux pas te faire mal Dean.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon ange. Je sais que ça fera mal malgré une bonne préparation. Mais je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Cas.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. Il prit la bouteille tendue par Dean et mit une grosse couche sur ses doigts. Il noya son regard céruléen dans celui émeraude de son amant tout en entrant le premier doigt en Dean.

Dean grimaça à la sensation plus qu'étrange . Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable , cet intrus était vraiment dérangeant. Il encouragea Castiel d'un sourire et au bout de quelques instants , Castiel rajouta un deuxième.

La sensation était vraiment bizarre et il sursauta lorsque Castiel mit un troisième doigt. Il eut mal et il se crispa , cette réaction fit tout de suite réagir Castiel.

\- Dean , tout va bien?

\- Oui.. Cas. Continue.

Castiel semblait toujours inquiet mais il s'exécuta. Il continua ses mouvements tout en jaugeant chaque réaction de son amant. Il poussa alors un peu plus ses doigts , en quête de sa prostate. Lorsqu'il la trouva il la frôla de ses doigts , ce qui fit crier Dean de plaisir.

\- Han.. Cas.

Castiel sourit fier de lui et réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois. Tellement de fois que Dean posa sa main tremblotante sur son bras , il suait des gouttes depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

\- Cas.. Arrête. Je veux pas venir maintenant.

Castiel embrassa sa cuisse en signe de réponse et retira doucement ses doigts. Il mit ensuite beaucoup trop de lubrifiant sur son sexe , ce qui fit ricaner le jeune Winchester. Castiel lui répondit par un petit sourire nerveux puis il se mit sur lui. Le mécanicien releva les jambes et encercla le corps de son vis à vis.

Le brun se positionna et entra doucement dans le corps de Dean. Dean retint un petit gémissement de douleur , ne voulant pas effrayer Castiel qui se contrôlait comme il pouvait. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde , Castiel dut reprendre son souffle. C'était tellement bon et serré en Dean , il n'avait jamais ressenti ça de sa vie.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes , laissant Dean s'habituer à son intrusion. Il ne bougea que lorsque Dean l'encouragea d'un coup de talon dans le dos. Il commença à bouger lentement.

Le blond était tendu par la douleur et pour l'instant c'était la seule sensation qu'il ressentait. Il laissa Castiel faire et il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Castiel continua ses mouvements de bassins.

Castiel culpabilisait car il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir du plaisir en ce moment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arrêter de bouger , Dean cria sous son corps. Il s'enfonça au même endroit et Dean se cambra. Castiel poursuivit , voulant voir Dean prendre enfin du plaisir.

\- Han Cas , t'arrête pas.

Castiel venait de trouver sa prostate et il comptait bien continuer de la toucher. Dean , perdu dans son plaisir , le griffa tout le long de son dos. Castiel se permit alors d'accélérer ses mouvements de bassins et alors qu'il sentit qu'il allait venir , Dean jouit entre leurs deux corps.

Il suffit de cette vision pour que Castiel atteigne l'orgasme à son tour et qu'il se répandit dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'écroula sur Dean , le corps encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration hachée. Castiel posa sa tête contre son cœur et il sourit lorsqu'il sentit que son cœur battait aussi vite que le sien.

\- Cas... C'était..

\- Formidable.

\- Putain ouais! rit-il.

\- Merci de m'avoir laisser faire ça Dean..

\- Cas. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean , pour aujourd'hui et demain encore plus.

Dean l'embrassa longuement sur le front. Castiel se retira lentement de lui puis il prit la couverture et les recouvra du drap. Il se coucha de presque tout son corps sur Dean et il s'endormit sous les caresses capillaires de Dean. Dean quant à lui le regarda dormir avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de suivre Castiel au pays des rêves


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait Dean s'affairer à cuisiner. Le mécanicien lui lançait parfois des sourires et lui parlait d'un air enjoué.

Castiel souriait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Intérieurement, il faisait un résumé de sa vie. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux un jour.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que lui et Dean étaient ensemble. 5 ans que Castiel avait repris goût à la vie. Tout avait été bouleversé en si peu d'années, sa vie qui ne se résumait plus à rien depuis des années. Puis Dean était arrivé et avait rendu ce rien un tout.

Dean avait rempli cette coquille vide d'amour et de tendresse et maintenant Castiel était pleinement heureux et épanoui. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de faire des cauchemars mais à chaque fois Dean était la pour le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras.

Castiel ne tournait plus du tout son regard vers le passé, il savait néanmoins que ses frères avaient tous quitté la maison. Sa mère avait quitté elle aussi la demeure pour aller vivre chez sa cousine en Géorgie. Et bien sûr la plus grosse nouvelle qu'il ait eu venait de la prison, Eagle qui s'était suicidé dans sa cellule quelques mois après son incarcération.

Castiel avait encore du mal à y croire malgré que ce soit Balthazar qui lui ait appris la nouvelle. Il ne ressentit ni soulagement , ni tristesse, il ne ressentait rien. Quelques mois plus tard, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quant à Balthazar , il avait fait la rencontre de Richard dans une exposition sur les peintures de son amie Maeva. Il avait alors commencé à le fréquenter de plus en plus et cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que le jeune couple vivait leur idylle.

Sam et Jessica étaient maintenant mariés, Sam avait fait sa demande i ans. Jessica était alors tombée enceinte un an après leur union et donna naissance au petit Joshua dont Dean et Castiel étaient les parrains. La jeune femme était maintenant enceinte de 6 mois, d'une petite fille qui allait s'appeler Emma.

En ce qui concerne leur couple peu de choses ont changés, Dean et Castiel sont toujours autant amoureux, si pas plus. Il vivent toujours ensemble et ont emménagé dans une nouvelle maison , ils sont devenus les voisins de Sam et Jessica. Ils ont adopté un des chiots de la chienne du cadet , Shadow est un merveilleux berger allemand de 2 ans.

Castiel est maintenant sous chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant du centre, dirigée par la talentueuse Pamela Barnes depuis maintenant 4 ans et demi.

Ils ont aussi parlé mariage surtout depuis le moment où cette union avait été légalisée dans leur État. Les deux hommes ont donc décidés que cela se ferait mais ils ne savaient pas encore quand. Sur le sujet des enfants , ils sont clairs la dessus. Ils vont faire appel à une mère porteuse , ils ont d'ailleurs déjà pris des renseignements et ils ont déjà repérés l'agence où ils iraient.

Le couple est donc parfaitement épanoui et tourné vers l'avenir. Castiel est surtout très heureux car c'est avec Dean qu'il a franchi la dernière étape de sa guérison. En effet, quelques mois après que Dean se soit laissé aller dans les bras de Castiel , Dean avait pu prendre les reines sous les demandes encourageantes du Novak.

Castiel sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir merveilleux qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Il était rentré tôt ce jour là. Il avait demandé à sa chef de quitter son lieu de travail un demi heure avant la fin du service. Pamela avait de suite accepté sa demande.

Castiel s'éclipsa donc plus tôt que prévu. Il se dépêcha de rentrer , voulant arriver le premier pour une fois. Il voulait faire une surprise à Dean il y pensait depuis quelques temps déjà mais n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas avant.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec Ellen et il savait qu'il était maintenant prêt à se donner entièrement à Dean. Il savait qu'il faisait totalement confiance à son homme , c'était le moment.

Il mit en place tout une mise en scène. Il construisit une sorte de jeux de piste qui menait à la chambre. Des bougies parsemaient le salon et une odeur de vanille planait dans l'air.

Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable et pourtant il exécuta son idée jusqu'au bout et se mit nu sur le lit. Il ne sut pas trop comment se positionner pour être sexy et non pas ridicule.

Il opta finalement pour une position banale et qui n'était en rien provocante. Il se plaça sur le dos, une jambe pliée et sa main placée sur sa cuisse de la jambe tendue.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil et il se sentit un peu nerveux lorsqu'il vit que Dean allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Alors qu'il était toujours étendu sur le lit, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il entendit les pas de Dean évoluer dans l'appartement et bientôt sa voix y résonna.

\- Cas, tu es là ?

Castiel ne répondit rien , sachant que Dean trouverait les posts it qu'il avait placé dans la pièce. Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, il entendit le jeune Winchester s'approcher de la chambre et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

Castiel respira fortement alors que Dean relevait la tête du papier, il le lâcha par terre lorsqu'il vit Castiel couché. Le cuisinier sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête en voyant le regard de Dean changer pour virer au noir désir.

\- Cas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

Castiel ne répondit rien et tendit simplement sa main pour qu'il le rejoigne, ce que Dean se dépêcha de faire. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes et rejoignit son amant sur le lit. Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque et lui prit délicatement les lèvres entraînant Dean à se mettre sur lui.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Castiel gémit lorsque leurs langues se joignirent. Il fourragea les cheveux de son amant alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité, leurs dents s'entrechoquant.

Dean se mit alors le caresser sur le flanc , le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Castiel tentait de tirer son t-shirt mais Dean dut se résoudre à quitter ses lèvres pour l'enlever lui-même. Ils reprirent directement le baiser alors qu'ils entremêlaient leurs mains pour déboutonner le pantalon du blond.

Après plusieurs essais , ils y arrivèrent enfin pour leurs plus grand bonheur. Le boxer de Dean vînt dans le même mouvement et le mécano se retrouva complètement nu sur Castiel. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une frénésie sans bornes.

\- Cas… putain tu me rends fou.

\- Dean… gémit-il

Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Dean s'éloigna de lui le souffle saccadé, il se pencha vers la table de nuit et en sortit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pouce et s'enduisit le doigt dans le but de se préparer. Alors qu'il guidait son doigt vers son entrée, Castiel l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Cas ? Tu..tu veux me préparer toi-même ? posa-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Non.Dean je voudrais..je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir.

\- Cas tu veux que..

Castiel hocha la tête pour approuver sa pensée.

\- Cas tu es sur d'être prêt, je veux te forcer à rien hein tu sais que je..

Castiel posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je sais Dean et j'en ai envie je suis prêt, je te fais entièrement confiance.

\- D'accord..d'accord Cas. Mais si à un moment tu ne te sens pas bien tu me le dis OK ?

\- Oui.. allez arrête de me faire languir. dit-il sur le ton de l'humour .

Dean rit à cette réflexion. Il prit alors le tube de lubrifiant et en rajouta une couche. Il prit les jambes de Castiel avec une grande délicatesse et les posa contre ses épaules. Tout en fixant son regard, il introduisit un premier doigt.

Castiel se crispa un peu, Dean fit preuve d'une grande patience. Il le fit bouger le plus doucement possible et lorsque Castiel fut assez détendu, il en mit un deuxième.

La douleur disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisir. Castiel commença à gémir et il ne sentit pas que l'homme qu'il aimait avait ajouter un troisième doigt. Quand Dean trouva son point sensible , il ne cessa de buter dessus.

Castiel n'était plus aucune boule gémissante. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que ces doigts qui lui procuraient tellement de sensations. Il dut néanmoins l'arrêter se sentant venir.

Castiel ne sut pas parler , il n'avait plus de souffle. Dean hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Il mit une grosse quantité de lubrifiant sur son sexe et après un dernier regard , il commença à le pénétrer.

Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation qui lui traversait le ventre. Dean n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec aucune femme même pas avec Lisa. Il progressa lentement , guettant chacune des réactions de Castiel.

Castiel grinçait des dents , la douleur revenait à grande échelle. Dean se figea à l'intérieur de lui, il mourrait d'envie de bouger mais il savait comme ça pouvait être douloureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes , Castiel hocha de la tête en posant sa main sur son bas du dos. Ils se fixaient droit dans mes yeux alors que Dean commençait à bouger doucement.

Il entama un doux va et vient , il remuait des hanches. Castiel gémit lorsque Dean se mit à bouger plus rapidement , les rendant tous les deux pantelants.

Dean trouva sa prostate et fit tout pour buter à chaque coup de reins. Ils suaient depuis de longues minutes , tout était trop fort.

\- Cas…

\- Dean. ..Dean je vais venir.

\- Viens pour moi mon ange.

Il se mit alors à le masturber rapidement. Castiel se contorsionna et vint dans la main de son petit ami. Cette simple vision suffit pour Dean vienne à son tour et atteigne l'orgasme.

Après ce moment intense , les deux amants étaient restés silencieux et entrelacés. Castiel l'avait remercié d'un baiser et les deux amants s'étaient endormis sereins et plus amoureux que jamais.

C'était sans contestation l'un des meilleurs moments de toute son existence.

Castiel fut coupé dans ses pensées par Dean qui posa un baiser sur sa tête. Il lui sourit alors que Dean partait mettre les assiettes sur la table.

\- Tout va bien mon ange ?

\- Oui…je repensais au moment où tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois. 

\- Comme ça toi ! rit-il.

\- Je n'y peux rien ! ricana-t-il à son tour. Tu es désirable en toutes circonstances.

\- Tu peux bien parler mon ange , même avec un sac poubelle tu me ferais envie.

\- Je ne m'habillerais jamais ainsi.

-J'espère bien ! Je te préfère mille fois dans ton jean slim noir.

\- Et moi avec ta salopette de travail. répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Ils s'étaient approchés lors de leurs échanges et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean grogna et fit le tour du plan de travail. Il prit alors Castiel dans ses bras tel un marié, le faisant crier sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il le fit rire au éclat lorsqu'il courut en direction de la chambre.

\- Dean et le repas ? rit-il

\- On réchauffera.

Cette remarque fit rire le brun , rire étouffé par la porte qui se referme maintenant sur eux.

Quelques mois plus tard , Dean fera sa demande devant le feu d'artifice du nouvel an... Ils auront une petite fille deux ans plus ainsi qu'un nouvel animal de compagnie mais ça c'est une autre histoire..

**Author's Note:**

> Voila , c'est court mais c'est voulu!
> 
> J’espère que ce début vous a plu et vous donne envie d'en savoir plus
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
